


Luz de mi vida (yuuvik/victuuri)

by RozalieHN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, YOI Soulmate Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 39,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozalieHN/pseuds/RozalieHN
Summary: Él era un joven muy apuesto, con un carisma sin igual, su personalidad enamoraba a cualquiera, con un apellido de prestigio, tenía todo lo que podía desear, pero un día todo su mundo cambio de una forma que nunca imaginó.El era un joven tierno y tímido a la vez, con una gran determinación, su mayor deseo brindar un mejor futuro a los que amaba y tener una cafetería.Pero la vida tiene algo previsto para unir a dos seres diferentes pero a la vez similares entre si.Los personajes pertenecen a Yuri on ice.Este es un Fanfic inspirado en el libro " Yo antes de ti" ,  no va ser igual al libro, pero tendrá similitudes, cambiaré algunas cosas y personalidad de los personajesAu drama/ romance
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a este fanfic yuuvik/Victuuri , desde ya agradezco el apoyo que le den a la historia, espero que sea de su agrado la lectura.
> 
> Es mi segundo fanfic con los personajes de Yuri on ice.
> 
> Recuerden está historia está inspirada en el libro de " Yo antes de ti " no pretendo que sea exactamente a la novela, mi intención no es esa, ni copiar el desarrollo de la misma, tendrá similitudes pero le imprimiré el carisma de los personajes de Yoi a ella.

1.El joven de bella apariencia . 

Cierto joven comenzaba a removerse entre las sábanas blancas, parpadeo un momento, sintió el calor de su acompañante, una chica de rubios cabellos, que todavía dormía en los brazos de Morfeo. 

Sonríe y deja un beso sobre su frente, luego se levanta y va ducharse, aún siendo un joven con comodidades, no le gustaba estar a la sombra de su padre, así que estudio una carrera de Ingeniería Civil, y se mudó a Moscú, Le iba muy bien, también invirtió en la bolsa de valores, apoyado por su amigo Chris que era un genio en las finanzas, quien lo incitó a estudiar una maestría en ellas. 

Juntos tenían grandes planes poner en marcha un negocio, sólo que no se decidían de que todavía. 

Se podía decir , que tenía una vida ajetreada, pero para él era todo lo contrario, le encantaba lo que hacía, le gustaba equilibrar su vida laboral, con sus aficiones, bebía lo normal, nunca se excedió en ello, ni le gustaba los escándalos, salía con una hermosa chica, la cual amaba con pasión, se podía decir que llevaba una excelente vida.

Salió del baño, se secó el cabello, se puso un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa manga larga blanca, acompañada de una corbata roja, su reloj favorito y unos brillantes zapatos de charol. estaba frente al espejo peinando su hermoso cabello plateado, cuando escucho un fuerte bostezo.

— ..... Vitya... cariño te vas ya?

El albino la vuelve a ver con una pequeña sonrisa, se acerca a la cama y le da un beso antes de contestar. 

— tengo una junta muy importante, creeme me duele dejarte, pero el deber llama... 

Los chica sonríe y lo vuelve a besar. 

— ya pedí algo para desayunar, ( ve su reloj) vendrá en unos quince minutos, no te preocupes por el pago ya lo cargué a mi cuenta... 

La chica lo abraza por la cintura.

— Vitya... querido, deseaba que tu me cocinaras algo... ( hace un puchero) 

Víctor sonríe. 

— en otra vez será... o mejor...sabes que te recompensare esta noche…

— no...No quiero otro restaurante fino, no hay nada mejor cuando cocinas tú... 

— ok.... llámame en la tarde para ver que te apetece, así de paso compro los ingredientes. 

— estupenda idea! 

— te veo en la noche Selisha... 

antes de salir de su apartamento, se pone una gabardina negra, lleva consigo un casco y las llaves de su moto, baja y saluda al portero. 

— Buen día Robert! 

— Buen día joven Nikiforov!...creo que hoy no hace buen clima para ir en moto... 

— Really! 

Ve por las puertas de vidrio, y en efecto estaba cayendo un aguacero. 

— genial...(tono frustrado) llegaré un poco tarde.... tendré que avisarle a Ivan que comience sin mi. 

Saca su celular y éste ya en sus manos comienza a sonar. 

— Hola Christopher.... 

— «vaya todo el nombre y en tono nada jovial... Eso quiere decir que tienes un mal momento...» 

-la lverdad es que si... Se supone que tendría que estar en la oficina temprano, pero la lluvia es un tropiezo, y el carro se lo preste a Yuri... ( un suspiro frustrado se le escapa) ya te imaginarás.... 

— «wow! Si confías que no te lo estrellara ese chico... o acaso se te olvido porqué se lo quito su abuelo?!..» 

— no seas tan cruel con él... sabes que lo estrelló en estado de ebriedad, y me rogó que se lo prestará, le da vergüenza que él chófer lo llevé a la Universidad, sabes como es uno a esa edad.. 

—« Víctor como un buen primo...No me lo trago....que condición le pusiste Nikiforov!» 

Víctor muerde su labio juguetón. 

— no es nada de otro mundo.... Te lo contaré después, tengo que llamar a Ivan y buscar un taxi.. 

— «ok.. quiero todos los pormenores de eso... mmnn sabes qué, voy a ir por ti... iba a tomar una ruta cerca de tu depa de todas formas está un poco lleno por aquí...creó que llegaré en unos diez minutos...» 

— en serio!... pero llegarás tarde a tu trabajo.

— «no te preocupes... ser él hijo del dueño tiene sus ventajas!». 

— ok te espero.. 

Víctor deja el casco con él portero y sale del edificio, tenía una amplia fachada techada así que no se mojaria por el momento marco a su colega, quien se escuchaba un poco nervioso por qué tendría que comenzar él. 

— « Víctor sabes que tu eres bueno dando las presentaciones....» 

— lo harás bien, todo está en las carpetas, apoyate con Elizabeth... ella me ayudó armar el material..... 

Estaba tan concentrado en dar indicaciones, cuando de pronto escucha una bocina, levanta la vista y ahí estaba su amigo esperándolo del otro lado de la calle, sin perder la llamada, ve a ambos lados, aunque la lluvia no facilita mucho la visión,empieza a cruzar la calle. 

\- si…. Ivan todo lo tienen ya...sé que lo harás bien... 

De pronto ve una luz muy fuerte cerca de él, no le da tiempo de reacionar adecuadamente, sólo siente que suelta el teléfono, un grito ahogado y llantas queriendo frenar, después todo es borroso. 

— VÍCTOOOOOR!


	2. Chapter 2

El joven de inocente sonrisa. 

Hola mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri... soy un joven japonés de 25 años y vivo con mi familia en Rusia desde hace seis años, para ser más exactos en San Petersburgo, se preguntarán porqué un japonés está en las madre Rusia, pues verán, mis padres tenían un pequeño negocio en Hasetsu, unas termas, para ser exactos, pero últimamente el turismo a disminuido un poco, así que nos obligamos a ver otros horizontes, un amigo de la familia nos dijo que Rusia era un país muy bueno para los extranjeros, que probaremos suerte aquí,a él le había ido muy bien, así que mi padre no lo pensó mucho y nos mudamos, cuando termine la preparatoria. 

La verdad al principio la idea me pareció una locura, pero ya estando aquí, no pareció tan malo, mis padres abrieron un pequeño negocio de comida, con un local al estilo japonés, una idea muy atrayente, al príncipio todo pareció ir viento en popa

La suerte nos sonreía, pero al cabo de unos meses más locales abrieron con la misma idea y con precios más cómodos, algo que nos enfureció, pero así es el negocio, no pueden ver que alguien le va bien en una idea, que de ya la copian y si es posible la mejoran, pero la verdad es muy frustrante. 

Mis padres ya son algo mayores, así que nos da pena que todavía nos sostengan, bueno por lo menos de mi parte así lo siento, así que decidí buscar un empleo para aligerar un poco la carga, quería ganar mi propio dinero y contribuir con los gastos. 

Aunque fue un poco difícil al principio, ya que no contaba con el estudio y la experiencia necesaria, primero intente ayudar en un pequeño puesto de pesca, la verdad no era tan agradable, escamar y sacarle las agallas al pescado, siempre me heria los dedos. 

Creó que lo hice por un mes hasta que me harte y comencé a buscar de nuevo, Mari-ne siempre me molestaba cuando llegaba con ese olor a marisco, me decía que ya parecía un bacalao.

Después probé como vendedor deambulante de celular, era un trabajo fácil pero no me pagaban bien si no llenaba la meta, además el salario base era muy bajo. 

Pero mi amabilidad me sirvió para que me contratarán hasta donde hoy laboro. 

— más café señora? 

— gracias hijo. 

Me gustaba el ambiente de ese lugar , debía estar siempre sonriente, créanme al principio, no me fue fácil, porqué mantenerte alegre todo el día era algo difícil, y también me sentí un poco intimidado, algo contradictorio no? Para alguien que su familia tenía un negocio que implica trato directo con el público, puede ser que lo época estudiantil fue más que estar rodeado de clientes, pero no me rendi, me gusta esforzarme por lo que quiero, y aunque a veces me quiebre, porqué de vez en cuando metía la pata y me llamaban la atención por eso. 

Siempre trato de sonreír a pesar que por dentro no me sienta feliz, y ser amable, te da un gran plus. 

— Katsuki... sal a tu descanso. 

— en seguida. 

Voy a la parte de atrás en donde me topo con mi amigo Phichit, un chico tailandés que trabaja media jornada en la cocina, vino a Rusia con una beca de patinaje. 

— tienes mucho de estar aquí? 

— acabo de venir también, mira lo que te traje. 

Me muestra una especie de empanada. 

— dulce o salada? 

— tú que crees? Sonríe con picardía. 

— veamos ….

Llevó el tenedor a mi boca, la verdad es que está bien bueno, es dulce y lleva fresas, de pronto escucho un click, casi escupo lo que comí. 

— Phichit!...te dije que no hicieras eso! 

— es que parecias que lo disfrutarás mucho, no me pude resistir.... 

— cómo.... 

No pude terminar mi frase ya que sono mi teléfono, sabía perfectamente quien era. 

— Hola! 

— « Hola cariño... no te interrumpo?» 

— tranquilo....estoy en mi receso. 

— «o que bien.. entonces que quieres para cenar» 

— qué!? 

— « no me digas que lo olvidaste! Hoy es viernes» 

— aaah es cierto...es viernes... 

Phichit me miraba en forma divertida, mientras susurraba para mi. 

— hoy te toca!... Espero que ayas limpiado la cañería.. 

Lo miro molesto y le doy una patada, sin perder la conversación

— ok....te veré más tarde....te amo!.. 

Corto la llamada, y me pongo a pensar, realmente se puede amar cuando la confianza a flaqueado? 

Llevamos cuatro años de relación clandestina, digo eso ya que todavía Rusia no tolera las relaciones homosexuales, bueno tampoco en mi país, la gente nos ve como simples amigos, y también lo creen mis padres, todavía no les e dicho que soy gay. 

Además solo el viernes puedo ir a dormir con él, con la excusa de que ese día se cierra noche, y el vive cerca o les digo que me quedo con Phichit. 

— a veces lamento haberte contado de John.... 

— vamos.... a quien más le contarás tus problemas de amor, sabes que yo soy un perfecto oidor y una tumba.

— bueno tal vez tengas razón... 

Phichit descubrió mi secreto, hace cinco meses una noche que fuimos a un antro, me estaba divirtiendo gracias a los tragos, aunque tolero poco el alcohol, por eso trato de no exceder me mucho. 

Cuando de repente lo vi, estaba bailando con una peli café, muy pegado a mi ver, pero pensé, es por la canción, pero de repente me quería morir, la beso y en mi cara.

Esta no se la iba a perdonar, me acerque y él al notarme se puso nervioso, se excusó de que era una prima de América, que estaba muy contento de volverla a ver, y que así se saludaban, ni le creí así que empezé a dar una escena, de la cual muchos se nos quedaron viendo con cara de asco. 

Entonces lo impensable paso, me dio una cachetada

Me le quede viendo sorprendido a lo cual reaccionó diciendo que sólo así podía parar. me fui llorando con mi corazón roto,Phichit me siguió y cuido de mi, estaba me sentía muy miserable, nunca creí que alguien que amaba me hiciera eso.

al día siguiente John me busco, me pidió perdón, yo al principio no quería, pero en verdad no me gustaba verlo llorar, me dolía, así que lo perdone, y de paso Phichit me dijo que era un pendejo por creerle.


	3. 3. Destino incierto

3\. Destino Incierto. 

Todavía no se acostumbra a su nueva vida, llora en silencio, su espíritu se a apagado, al igual que su sonrisa, cada vez su semblante es serio, y mirada de hielo, los recuerdos de despertar en un cuarto de hospital, después de dos semanas de sueño profundo, lo atormentaban, al darse cuenta que no podía mover sus piernas lo asustó, pensó que tal vez eran los calmantes que se las habían dormido. 

— mnnm..... que sucede?.... hay alguien aquí?... mamá .. 

— Vitya! Al fin despiertas! 

— Selisha!.... que me pasó? 

— no lo recuerdas? 

Víctor lleva una mano a su frente queriendo recordar de porqué estaba ahí pero no lo conseguía. Todo era tan borroso. 

— la verdad.... No sé cómo vine a parar aquí... porqué no puedo mover las piernas? 

La chica solo frunce los labios y baja la mirada. 

ya nada tenia sentido, cuanto había pasado ya... tal vez mas de seis meses, sus heridas se curaban con lentitud, pero no así las del alma....que importaba ya, todo era tan rutinario, siempre el mismo cuarto la misma silla de ruedas, la misma medicina, se sentía frustrado, recordando una y otra vez... 

— Noooo!...dígame que es una mentira, que esto es un mal sueño.. dígame eee eso oooo.... acaso no hay forma de curarme! Con lo avanzado que todo está!....pago lo que quiera! Lo que sea! 

— lo lamento joven Nikiforov.... pero el accidente daño seriamente sus nervios y la parte lumbar de la médula espinal, tiene suerte que no perdió el movimiento de sus brazos... 

— Y que quiere que haga con esto!.... que voy hacer si no me muevo por mi mismo! 

Víctor comenzó a pegar a la cama. 

— cariño tranquilo...Todo va sa... 

— qué me tranquilice...para ti es fácil puedes caminar pero a mi me condenan a una maldita silla..... mierda! (empieza a llorar) 

— cariño... 

— no me toques eee!.... No quiero de tu maldita lástima! Veteeee! 

— Víctor Nikiforov! NO la trates así..deja de llevar tú resentimiento a ella, no tiene la culpa......sólo quiere que te mejores. 

— madre...No quiero ver a nadie...por favor déjeme sólo. 

La señora lo ve con preocupación, pero lo mejor era dejarlo sólo para que asimilara las cosas, salen todos de la habitación, dejándolo con su dolor. 

— porqué?.. .maldita sea por qué?! 

Sólo recordarlo le entraban unas ganas de llorar y sólo deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla. 

— Víctor? 

No contesta esta viendo hacia el gran ventanal. 

— Víctor... quieres ver una película? 

Víctor no soportaba tener gente a su alrededor, no soportaba que lo vieran con ojos de lástima, No soportaba que vieran como se había estado deteriorando, ya no era el joven fornido de antes, su cuerpo había adelgazado bastante, tenía ojeras y un carácter del demonio, ya no había rastro de ese joven encantador, y la jovialidad que siempre lo caracterizó, no estaba ya en él. 

Se quería encerrar en su soledad, empezó a despreciar a todos sus amigos y conocidos, le dolía ver que ellos estaban disfrutando de la vida, mientras que el se pudre en una cama, pero Chris no se retiró, por más que lo maltrataba verbalmente, y tirara cosas, la última vez le tiro un florero,no se rindió hasta hacerle entender que él no le tenía lástima, quería estar a su lado por ser él mismo. 

— mientes! Quien querría estar con un paralítico... vete así como los demás! 

— no Nikiforov.. no me voy a ir, y ni pienses tirarme otro jarro... 

Víctor lo ve con rabia, está por agarrar un vaso con agua para tirarse lo al rubio, pero estaba un poco alejado la mesa, así que se inclina un poco para alcanzarlo, pero se inclinó demás y fue a dar al suelo. 

— Víctor! 

Chris se inclina para ayudar a levantarlo, ve el rostro de su amigo en un estado de impotencia, lágrimas caen con resentimiento,en silencio, Chris lo toma entre sus brazos y lo abraza fuerte pegando lo en su pecho. 

— estoy contigo amigo.... No te encierres en tu dolor, por más que quieras que me largue no lo haré....quiero estar a tu lado y no es compasión, quiero estar contigo, porqué te quiero Vitya.... NO estas sólo en esto... ( lo toma con suavidad detrás de la cabeza) 

En respuesta escucha el llanto desgarrador del albino, Víctor lo sujeta con firmeza de la espalda.

****** 

Para Yuuri era un día normal como los demás, pero algo le decía que iba a ocurrir algo inesperado, sentía ese malestar desde hace rato. 

Ese día le tocó estar a cargo de la caja, había algo de clientela, casi se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, cuando de repente la vio, esa chica que le caía en los meros cojones. 

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerca y hace su pedido, Yuuri tuvo que poner su mejor cara de póquer, por tal que se fuera a la mierda y lo dejará con él resto del día con él malestar de su presencia. 

— de que sabor desea su frozen? 

— mmmn... nos conocemos de algún lado? 

Al azabache le tiembla una ceja, era un tic que siempre hacia cuando se encontraba nervioso. 

— lo siento creo que me confunde con alguien más... 

— aaah ya sé! Tu eres el chico loco del bar, como es posible que te dejen trabajar tan tranquilo aquí, los de tu clase no deberían de estar aquí.... creo que tú lugar es en una estética... 

— con todo respeto... pero hay personas que no son tan idiotas homofobicas, como otras que están tan huecas de la cabeza. 

La chica lo ve con rabia, le quita un jugo a su compañera y se lo tira en la cara. 

— maldito insolente! Me das asco! Maldito marica! 

Yuuri se quita sus lentes y retira el resto del jugo de su cara, eso fue lo último que tolero, no lo pensó y su mano fue estrellarse directo a la cara de la chica. 

— más asco me da, las mierdecillas como tú.... y para tú información el término a usar en mi es gay.... maldita zorra! 

algunos de los clientes se habían quedado sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a ese chico tan adorable y dulce ponerse así, definitivamente de las aguas mansa líbrame señor.


	4. Frustrado y resignación

4\. Frustrado y Resignado.

— mierda! Mierda! Mierda... por un maldito demonio....porqué? 

Yuuri estaba furiosa había entrado a su casa echo un demonio, se había encerrado en su cuarto tirando todo a su alrededor, para así quitarse la cólera que sentía. 

— Yuuri....Se que eres un buen chico, y un buen empleado... pero esto no lo puedo tolerar... lo siento pero estas despedido. 

— qué?... 

— ten... es tu liquidación... 

Le extiende un sobre blanco. 

— es que no lo entiendes! Yo no inicie eso... esa maldita perra homofobica.....lo hizo! 

— NO IMPORTA QUIÉN INICIO! DEBES IRTE POR EL BIEN DE ESTE LUGAR! O ES QUE ACASO NO SABES QUIÉN ES ELLA!... 

— ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUIEN SEA ELLA... ME LAS DEBIA! 

— ELLA ES LA NIETA DEL INSPECTOR DE SANIDAD,.... 

— Y QUE?! 

— Y QUEE! POR TAL DE DESQUITARSE CONTIGO ME PERJUDICA....TE APRECIO, PERO NO DEJARÉ QUE CIERREN MI LOCAL POR ESTO!. 

los dos se quedaron viendo desafiante por un momento 

— MIERDA! 

después de un buen rato peleando con sus demonios y frustración se calma, con la respiración agitada, con apariencia de haber recibido una golpisa, Yuuri se encuentra sentado a mitad de su habitación, aferrado a un peluche de un perro café.

De repente tocan a la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta entra.

— vaya.....vaya...vaya... que tenemos acá... tus gritos se escuchaban a tres cuadras de aquí. 

Da una calada a su cigarro. 

— qué te pasó?.... porqué estas tan temprano aquí? 

— (voz carrasposa) me echaron del trabajo... 

— qué? 

— lo que escuchaste.... me echaron. 

— porqué? 

Yuuri frunce los labios. 

— Yuuri? 

— le di una cachetada a alguien... porqué me insultó. 

Mari se quedó sorprendida. 

— cómo te insultó.... tú no eres fácil de alterar... 

— por favor no preguntes mas ( hunde su rostro en el peluche) 

— ok.... y qué piensas hacer, a ayudar con el negocio? 

— la verdad... es que... No me apetece mucho... voy a ir a la agencia... tal vez encuentra algo para mi. 

Mari ayudaba en el local a sus padres, recibía una pequeña remuneración por ello, pero para Yuuri no era suficiente eso, hace mucho se dijo así mismo que no se permitirá volver atrás, pero por el momento sólo deseaba encerrarse y llorar. Mari da otra calada al cigarro. 

— bueno.... sea lo que decidas, te apoyaré.... kobutachan! 

°°°°°°°°° 

— lamento venir sin avisar... pero necesitaba verte... 

— lo sé cariño.... pero en serio tiene que ser este momento? 

— ok... me iré... 

Lo toma del brazo antes que abra la puerta. 

— yo lo lamento...en serio....es que estoy muy precionado por la Junta del viernes. + Yuuri hace un pequeño puchero que hace resaltar más sus cachetitos. 

— lo siento...pero quería estar un rato con mi novio, no se tal vez platicar con él, que por culpa de su " prima" ( hace comillas con sus dedos) me mandaron a la mierda de un de un trabajo que me gustaba hacer, y me hizo pasar un trago amargo, al decir que ser gay es como una infección vaginal o tener hemorroides en el culo. 

— cariño... lo siento mucho.... yo no pensé que Laura te atacará de esa forma. 

— Laura? Así se llama esa perra.... 

John se acerca, lo abraza por la cintura, y le da un pequeño beso. 

— de verdad lo lamento.... y también lamento que , que ya no vamos a poder vernos los viernes... 

—-aah! Es en serio!?... sólo soy un recipiente donde metes tu miembro... 

— no....No quise hacerlo sonar así.... claro que me gusta escucharte....Yuuri estas a la defensiva... deberías de meditar con calma esto... 

— sabes que tienes razón mejor me voy al carajo, pero antes. 

Yuuri lo toma de la cintura y hace que se pegué a él, lo besa posesivamente, llegan al escritorio, Yuuri se sube a el, y enreda sus piernas en la cintura de John, la única manera que Yuuri pudiera calmarse, era liberandose en ese momento, después de unos cuantos besos más , Yuuri lo aparta y baja del escritorio, acomodando el cabello y agarrando su bolso, mientras que John lo mira con la respiración jadeante. 

— que?.... te vas.... y me dejas así? 

— lo siento cariño.... tienes trabajo que hacer. + Y con una sonrisa socarrona, se retira. 

°°°°°° 

— pffffff..... jajajaja jajajajaja.....esto o es que no lo creo de ti... lo hubieras grabado... No puedo creer que lo dejaras con una erección. 

— me las debía también.... Phichito—kun... que haré...necesito encontrar trabajo rápido... 

Phichit termina de reír, secando una lágrimas de paso. 

— ok.... ya fuiste a la agencia de empleos? 

— si.... y lo único que encuentro, son empleos que no me agradan, dicen que por mis estudios y edad, no puedo aspirar a gran cosa.... mierda Phichit...esto es horrible 

— ummn... 

— en que piensas? 

— A ti te gusta tratar con personas, y conversar con ellas verdad? 

— si ....y? 

— veras una amiga, acaba de dejar un empleo de cuidados de un discapacitado, dice que la paga era muy buena. Y todavía andan buscando una persona.

— y si era tan buena la paga....porqué lo dejó? 

— tal parece que la persona que cuidaba tenía un carácter de mierda, y no soporto mucho el ambiente...

Yuuri alza una ceja. 

— tal malo era? ... y tú quieres que yo vaya ahi! 

— tal vez contigo sea diferente Yuuri... 

— y que tal si no le agradó? y si es un niño que hace berrinche? 

— descuida no es un niño pequeño, mi amiga no me dijo en realidad que edad tenia, sólo me dijo que tenía el pelo plateado. 

— genial un anciano...además quien sabé si me contratarán. 

— vamos yuuu.... dime que irás a la entrevista? 

Lo abraza. 

— lo intentaré...... agradezco que me vengas a ver en tu día libre. 

— para que estamos los amigos...


	5. Que? Un puerco!!

5\. Que? un puerco! 

— mamá....creo que no es necesario ir tan formal, el trabajo es de estar en una casa... 

— nada de peros hijo.... a una entrevista siempre debes de ir formal.... además no me dijiste que es para ser él asistente de esa persona. 

— pero... 

— te vez genial Yuuri. 

Yuuri no le había dicho muy bien de que era el trabajo al cual postulaba, así que dijo que era para asistente. 

Tanto Mari como su madre se habían empeñado en el arregló del chico. 

— pero madre, no crees que este traje esta muy apretado.. 

— era de tu padre, a él le quedaba muy bien cuando tenía tu edad, y tu eres igual que él . 

— NO lo creó... porqué si fuera así, me entrará bien, me siento como chorizo. 

— vamos es un clásico, debes portarlo con estilo, la espalda recta, trasero apretado y camina con elegancia. 

Yuuri hace lo que le dice su madre, pero al solo dar unos cuantos pasos, se escucha un ruido a rasgado, la madre se queda sorprendida un poco, y Mari se empieza a morir de risa. 

— jajajaja jajajaja... miren estas muy gordo. 

— Callate! 

Yuuri estaba muy avergonzado, se cubría con las manos el trasero. 

°°°°° 

— gracias por prestarme un traje Phichit. 

— me alegra que te quede bien. 

— bueno...tengo que irme, suerte en tu trabajo. 

— y tu suerte con la entrevista! 

Oh por dios, me sudan las manos, tengo ganas de echar el buitre ( vomitar) me siento mareado y casi llego a el lugar... respira Yuuri....respira... todo va salir bien, confía en ti, tienes que echarle muchos huevos, tengo que conseguir el trabajo, eres un campeón papa!

Y con eso en mente llegó al lugar, me intimida un poco, es un lugar muy grande y lujoso, con razón el bus te deja cinco cuadras antes de llegar, en estas residenciales solo en carro se entra, saco un pañuelo, me seco la frente, respiro hondo y adelante. 

— buenos días, vengo por la entrevista. ( que horror me tiembla la voz) 

— si....adelante... 

Me dejan pasar, o por dios…

si es grande, me quedo con la boca abierta, tranquilo yuu... confía en ti. 

Antes de tocar las puerta, está se abre dejando salir a una joven en traje de enfermera. 

— bueno ya tengo sus datos, cualquier cosa nosotros le hablamos. 

Las joven le sonríe, y se retira. Entonces me quedo frente a la mujer de apariencia sería y delgada, se miraba cansada ya de recibir gente, me evalúa con la mirada. 

— disculpa..y tú eres? 

— ah..soy Katsuki Yuuri... vengo por el empleo. 

Ella revisa una hoja y después me mira con seriedad. 

— disculpa...pero tú nombre no aparece en el listado? Cómo te enteraste? 

— bueno.. . si la agencia no me manda, me enteré por un amigo.... aquí está mi cv. 

Le extiendi el documento, me temblaban las manos, solo esperaba que ella pudiera entrevistarme... 

— ok... entra. 

La mujer camina elegante mente y me guía hasta un hermoso salón, mierda, aquí cabría la sala y la cocina de la casa, me indica que me siente, mientras ella se sienta frente a mi, hojeando mi cv, tiene una mirada tan sería que parece un sargento. 

— bien...señor Katsuki, aparte de cafetería que más sabe hacer. 

— bueno...yo... sé hacer aseo, puedo llevar una agenda de trabajo... me gusta las personas...también sé de primeros auxilios....cocino un poco... bueno...aaah también tocó el piano... 

Me mira con seriamente, evaluando lo dicho, tal vez dije algo estúpido, es que cuando me siento nervioso digo cualquier tontería... 

— a tratado con gente con discapacidad?... sabe de los cuidados que deben tener? 

— bueno...yo... nunca e lideado con gente así, pero puedo aprender hacerlo.... 

— señor Katsuki.... alguna vez pensó, estudiar una carrera universitaria, o un técnico? 

—bueno...yo... 

— que planea hacer con su vida, tiene metas por cumplír? Que piensa hacer en unos cuantos años? 

Me quedé callado, evaluando me,y me doy cuenta, que no sé hacer muchas cosas, me siento un idiota ahí, tal vez no tenga lo necesario para este trabajo... o en otra área. 

— siento que halla... p... perdido el tiempo. 

Me estaba por levantar, cuando aparece una señorita muy bonita de cabellos rubios un poco largo amarrado en una coleta, se me queda mirando, con un gesto de molestia, estaba por saludarla cuando hablo. 

— qué hace un cerdo en la sala. 

— eh!..( es un chico? y me acaba de insultar!) 

— Yuri!!! 

— si! ( Contesté ante el grito) 

— no usted.... este chico también se llama Yuri, es mi sobrino. 

— así que este cerdo se llama igual a mi ( una malvada sonrisa se dibuja en él) 

— qué te dije de ponerle apodos a la gente. 

El chico me rodea evaluando me, después se pone frente a mi observando mi rostro me mira seriamente, después ve a su tía con una pequeña sonrisa. 

— tía dale el empleo al cerdo, al anciano le va a caer bien.. 

— Yuri! Esto no se trata de que caiga bien o no, quiero una persona profesional al cuidado de él ( se escuchaba irritable) 

Hablaban como que yo no estuviera ahí, además era obvio que esa mujer no me iba a dar el empleo, así que recogí mi mochila, y me iba a retirar sin despedir, cuando sentí la mano del chico en mi brazo, volteó a ver asustado. 

— y porque no vemos si él desea que él lo cuide...ven sigueme... 

No espero respuesta cuando este me arrastraba hasta dentro, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de desaprobación de la mujer, de repente me lleva a otro salón que tenía muy pocas cosas, estaba acomodado de tal forma de que pasará una silla de ruedas, el chico toca a una puerta. 

— ey anciano estas despierto! 

— ( voz de adentro) ya está despierto! 

Porqué este chico lo llama anciano, será su tío, o su abuelo, 

De pronto se abre la puerta un joven alto y rubio se me queda viendo con una sonrisa. 

— pasen! 

El chico entra sin pedir permiso, yo me sentía nervioso, vi a dentro y veo a una persona en una silla viendo hacia la ventana, estaba de espaldas, y en efecto su cabello es plateado, me incline por respecto, así que es una persona mayor... 

— bien día señor... mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri. 

Escucho el sonido de las silla all moverse, levantó el rostro, y me quedo embobado, tengo frente a mi al hombre más bello que jamás había conocido, tiene un hermoso rostro y una mirada de un color increíble!..

. Phichit no me dijiste que era un hombre joven que tendría que cuidar, si fuera mujer, capaz ya me hubiera preñado! 

O por dios que papuh tengo frente a mi, me tiembla las piernas.


	6. Mirada de hielo

6\. Mirada de hielo. 

Oh por dios... que hombre más hermoso, capaz de dejar embarazado hasta un hombre, digno de ser un dios del Olimpo, y yo y mis cochinos pensamientos, en mi mente ya le hice el amor seis veces, ojalá no se me paré con tal suculento hombre... grrrr!... no no Yuuri... sucio, sucio!...dios Yuuri deja de pensar locuras, mira que está en silla de ruedas! 

El hombre sucu.... cof...cof...digo el pobre prójimo en silla de ruedas, me ve como si pudiera leer mi alma. 

Su color de ojos es tan hermoso, de un mar turquesa, piel de una palidez que parece de marfil, sus facciones son tan bellas estoy seguro que si sonriera un poco, cualquiera caería a sus pies, bueno yo deseo hacerlo ahora mismo. 

Cruza sus manos y ve molesto al adolescente.

— Yuri.... No soy ningún experimento para mostrarme ante tus compañeros, deja de hacer esa mierda por favor. 

cuando dijo Yuri por un momento creí que era a mi, que hermoso sería mi nombre en sus labios, pero me dejo preguntándome, porqué siempre me confunden con un adolescente, pero lo que más sentí fue que ese bombón ruso, hablará tan fríamente. 

Que lastima tiene una voz tan sexy, capaz de provocar orgasmos. 

— qué!... No anciano este chico viene a cuidarte y limpiarte el culo. 

Vuelve a verme aun con más molestia, pero antes de que habré se escucha unos tacones tras de mi. 

— Yuri Plisetsky! Que te dicho sobre tomar mis decisiones, además este chico no llena los requisitos necesarios para cuidar de Víctor. 

Víctor! Hasta su nombre es tan sexy! Pensamientos impuros, pensamientos impuros! Joder!! Porqué no estudié enfermería!. 

— oh por favor tía! Al viejo le va gustar la compañía de este cerdo! 

— Yuri! E dicho que no! 

— madre...No soy un pequeñajo para necesitar niñera, me bastó sólo! ( da la vuelta a la silla) que se vaya! 

— ooh vamos viejo! 

El chico se acerca a él, le susurra algo al oido, y después voltea a verme con interés, pone sus manos de tal forma que puede apoyar su cabeza en ellas. 

— eh dicho que no! Víctor aunque este chico llegue a aprender algo, no me garantiza que te cuidará bien! 

— pues digo, qué se quede, y veamos que es capaz de hacer ( me ve fijamente) 

Por un momento fui ignorado y ahora tenía toda su atención en mi, tenía los ojos como plato y sentía temblar mis piernas. 

— qué dices!? Quieres el empleo?

— mmmn...yo

— vamos cerdo lo quieres o no! ( El rubio menor me miraba con ganas de asesinar) 

— ey no decidan por ustedes! Yo soy la que estoy buscando la persona adecuada que cuidará a Víctor, además yo seré quién le pagará NO ustedes! 

— pero seré yo quien estará con esa persona gran parte del día, las últimas que elegiste, eran unas ancianas que sólo venían a dormir y tirar pedos. 

— Víctor Nikiforov!.....mmmn... ( se ve furiosa ) está bien hagan lo que quieren, pero te lo advierto muchacho si mi hijo le pasa algo malo en tu turno….., juro que te mató! 

Trague grueso, no había visto tanto coraje en una mirada, se va y cierra de golpe la puerta, dejándome con ellos. 

— bueno.. Entonces como te llamas, yo soy Christopher el mejor amigo de Víctor. 

Me extiende la mano la cual no dudo en estrechar. 

— ka.. Katsuki... Yuuri 

— eres japonés? 

— si señor. 

El rubio alto me mira con un destello de malicia, mientras que el otro Yuri, tiene una sonrisa triunfal por ganarle a su tía, el único que estaba inexpresivo era Víctor, todavía no entendió porqué me eligió, pero estoy muy agradecido por el empleo. 

— yo... estoy agradecido..por... 

— calla! No lo hice por ti, me importa una mierda tú agradecimiento, solo quiero darle un mal momento a mi madre así como me lo ha hecho a mi. 

Este hombre, como puede ser tan cruel! 

— vamos Víctor.... No le agries el día también al chico. 

— a las 8 esa será tu hora de entrada, y y hora de salida será a las cinco... y ni se te ocurra venir tarde si crees que vendrás tarde, mejor ni te molestes en aparecer, vuelve hasta el siguiente día, claro que no se te va a pagar el día que faltes.... tres retrasos y quedas despedido! Entendiste kobutachan. 

— eeh!?...si... si señor! 

— bien... ahora lárgate, comienzas mañana. 

Me miraba de una manera tan fría, o dios como voy a soportar esto, pero necesito de el trabajo, así que hice una breve reverencia antes de salir, logre escuchar que el otro Yuri decía. 

— esto va ser interesante. 

*******

— entonces, él hombre tiene un carácter de mierda. 

— si pero, es tan jodidamente sexy, lo hubieras visto es un sueño, y su voz es tan... o por dios su voz casi hace que me moje pero estaba tan nervioso que no pude pensar mas en eso. 

Fui a darle la noticia a mi familia, la cual estaba tan contentos de que tuviera una oportunidad laboral, pero no me sacaba de la cabeza a ese Adonis así que me di una ducha rapida me cambié más relajado, y me fui a ver a Phichit a su apartamento. 

El se encontraba sentado en su cama dándole de comer a sus hámsters, mientras yo preferí sentarme en el suelo abrazando una almohada. 

— pero que tal si abusa de ti?

— sería más fácil que yo abusara de él. Mmmmm ( me muerdo los labios de solo imaginarlo) 

— no tonto...Me refiero a que abuse laboralmente de ti, e escuchado que los ricos son unos excéntricos, y no me gustaría que te hicieran hacer cosas que degrinen tu dignidad. 

— no creo que pase eso. 

— espero que no tengan prejuicio hacía las personas que tengan una orientación sexual diferente….

Phichit se me queda viendo con preocupación, y la verdad también me preocupa que sean así, la mayoría de rusos todavía son homofobicos. 

— espero que no la tengan. 

— pero yuu... supongamos que Víctor no la tenga, pero si su familia , soportarias estar ahí? 

Me puse a pensar en él, a pesar de la frialdad que mostraba, había en su mirada, un dolor profundo, sin duda Víctor estaba roto, y es posible que toda esa dureza era una defensa para no demostrarlo, definitivamente quiero descubrir cada capa que oculta este hermoso hombre.


	7. Primer día!

7\. Primer Dia!. 

Tenía que correr a gran velocidad, me había quedado dormido, me daba miedo lo que me advirtió ayer. 

< si crees que vas a llegar tarde, mejor ni te molestes en venir>

El tono de voz y la mirada con lo que lo dijo, realmente me daba miedo, mierda! 

Tarde en mi primer día eso no!...esas cinco cuadras las hice como si hubiera estado en un maratón, corrí como si no existiera un mañana, cuando al fin llegué faltaba cinco para las ocho, suspire aliviado, antes de tocar, saqué mi pañuelo, para secar el sudor de mi frente, respire profundo para calmarme y toqué la puerta, no tardo mucho en abrir la señora Nikiforov, su mirada sería me recordó aquel rubio que me miraba como si fuera un vil insecto, creo que se me escapó un pequeño gemido que rápido acalle con mis manos, ella se me queda viendo un momento antes de hacerme pasar. 

— llega justo a tiempo señor Katsuki, sigame.. 

— si...señora... 

— tenga ( me da una carpeta) ahí va detallado, el tipo de medicina que debe tomar Víctor según el dolor que tenga, las horas en la que debe tomar sus medicamentos permanentes, no debe saltarse ni pasarse de la hora de ninguno, la comida que debe evitar que coma y las bebidas que debe preparar para media mañana y tarde, también deberá ayudarle ir al baño y después salir de ahí, respetando su privacidad, está comenzando a ir sólo a el, por lo que debe de tener paciencia por el tiempo que tiene que esperar, sabe a qué me refiero y espero que no le incomode eso? 

Tragué grueso. 

— no ( casi en un susurro) 

Por lo menos no le voy a limpiar el trasero, aunque me hubiera encantado tocar lo, aunque tuviera que soportar ese tufo un momento…. Pero tocar esos duraznos…. Mmmmmm….

Casi llegamos al lugar donde está él, cuando ella se gira con brusqueda y casi en un susurro. 

— también le pido de favor que no le deje ningún objeto corto punzante a la mano, ni líquidos como lejía, desinfectante o alcohol, también tenga cuidado con las medicina, y sobre todo que no se quede sólo mucho tiempo, quedó claro señor Katsuki. 

— si señora. 

— bien... Entonces, está son las llaves de donde se guarda la medicina y llaves de la casa, va ver ocaciones que no nos encontremos en casa y a veces Chris no escucha que tocan la puerta, el siempre viene a arreglar a Víctor en las mañanas, así que te ahorra el trabajo de ayudarlo a bañar, a menos que el quiera tomar otra ducha por las tardes. 

Me sonroje un poco, pensando en como sería pasar mis manos en ese bello hombre. 

Me entregó el juego de llaves, y después entramos al lugar. 

— en esa alacena puede encontrar las medicinas, la cocina está a mano derecha, ahí tiene todo lo necesario para preparar, si falta algo hágamelo saber, para comprarlo, como se dará cuenta no tenemos personal para eso, debido a Víctor, no soporta mucha gente en este momento, los jueves viene dos señoras hacer el el aseo y lavado, aunque, preferiría que usted se encargará de lo de Víctor, es muy sensible con sus cosas, su baño personal queda al lado de la puerta que lleva al patio.... y señor Katsuki... puede conducir? 

— eeh!..sii. 

— ok sacaré un juego de llaves de la camioneta, estos son mis números y de mi esposo, por este momento él se encuentra en Moscú, bien los dejaré me voy a trabajar. 

abre la puerta del dormitorio. 

— Vitya ya me voy cariño!.... el señor Katsuki ya se encuentra aquí. 

— está bien madre... 

Se vuelve a verme. 

— bien lo dejó en sus manos, pronto va venir a darle indicaciones, vendré como a las cuatro para que me firme el contrato laboral, espero que se lleven bien. 

Soy yo o su semblante se dulzifico de repente, me le quedó viendo hasta que su silueta se pierde en el pasillo, ok... Yuuri este es la prueba de fuego, tu primer día con ese bombón. 

Me acerco a la puerta y desde ahí saludo. 

— buenos días, desea que le preparé algo para desayunar? 

Tanto el rubio de ojos verdes como el albino se me quedan mirando, de repente se me acerca el rubio se inclina para susurrar me. 

— espero que Víctor no sea tan duro contigo ( con descaro me toca una nalga) nos vemos Víctor. 

Me quedó un poco sorprendido por lo que hizo el solo me ve coquetamente antes de salir. 

— bien kobutachan...te daré unas indicaciones, no sé que te dijo mi madre, pero quiero que te importe un carajo lo que te dijo, vas hacer lo que yo te diga de ahora en adelante, no quiero que se te olvide quien es el que te manda, recuerda esto no lo voy a repetirlo dos veces. 

— si señor! ( o dios su voz es tan mmmnnm) 

— no me gustan las cosas ruidosas, No me gusta que anden como mosca encima de mi, tampoco los retrasós ni que hablen mucho, limitate hacer tus tareas, tomo un refrigerio a las 10:30 y otro a las 3:30, tomo mi almuerzo a las 12 en punto, tienes que hacer el aseo todos los días, lavaras la ropa que e usado en la semana los días viernes entendiste... ( asiento con la cabeza) bien y ahora te estás retrasando con mi desayuno, lo tomo a las 8:30. 

Da vuelta a la silla entrando de nuevo a su habitación 

O dios que hombre tan sens...., Aaah asi el desayuno, me voy rápido a la cocina, veo de todo ahí, no sé que hacerle... que hago a ver que voy hacer..... 

""" 

— entonces estaba cortando la fruta, cuando se rebalso la leche, y la agarré sin un paño y la tiré en la cocina, y la ollita cayo al suelo, maldije por mi mala suerte, cuando de repente lo veo en la entrada de la cocina, me miraba como si fuera estúpido. 

— te regaño? 

— no pero su mirada lo decía todo... o Phichito—kun creo que me odia, además no termine de lavar su ropa, tiene mucha sucia! 

— también su ropa interior! 

— no esa la lava su madre. 

— y!....lo hiciste? ( me ve con picardía) 

— hacer qué? 

— vamos no te hagas.... ( me da un jugo) 

— no se a que te refieres... ( abro la lata de jugo para beberlo) 

— a oler su ropa, su aroma natural! 

— ( me atorsono con el jugo) coff cofff ....Phichit!!! claro que no! Porque me tomas!. 

— oooh! vamos amigo... No te hagas, no es como si no quisieras hacerlo. 

Nos quedamos viendo un momento serios, luego rompemos a reír, Phichit siempre me hace sentir mejor.


	8. No lo hago porque me agrades!

8\. No lo hago porque me agrades!

Lunes otro comenzó de semana, corro como alma que lleva el diablo.

Joder, porque siempre me quedo dormido a inicios de semana!

Esta es la quinta semana que vengo a trabajar y todavía no logró acercarme lo suficiente a ese bombón ruso, como desearía que me viera más como un amigo, pero cada vez que trato de acercarme, me desprecia más.

— buen día! 

— buen día Katsuki! Veo que te encuentras de buen humor.

— siempre hay que iniciar el día de forma positiva! ( sonrió)

— desearía que Vitya pensará igual que tú... bueno ya lo dejo arreglado para ti ( me guiña un ojo)...bye!

— qué tenga un buen día!

Hago una breve reverencia antes de que él se pierda en el pasillo, voy a dejar mi bolso en la cocina, Christopher es un hombre tan carismático, me cae bien, todavía no puedo creer que él sea amigo.

Chris es tan seductor, propio, alegre y sobre todo, todo en él grita sexo!..dios... pero aún así, no es mi tipo...como Víctor llegó a ser su amigo?

Tal vez Víctor era igual que Chris antes del accidente, o mucho mejor, estoy tratando de imaginarme a Víctor como un buen semental... sensual, carismático, alegre, tal vez tierno, con esa voz que te provoca una ere... o dios ya me dio calor. . calma Yuuri, él es una persona que necesita que lo cuides... No que fantasee con su entrepierna.... mmnn las Personas en sillas de ruedas pueden tener sexo? Lo buscaré mas tarde en Wikipedia..

— señor Nikiforov... le traje un yogur.

No recibí respuesta, entre a su habitación, estaba sentado de en su silla mirando hacia la ventana.

— señor Nikiforov!?

— lárgate...

— yo... sólo...

Da vuelta y claramente veo que unas lágrimas ruedan por su rostro, sus hermosos ojos están tan rojos, parece que tiene ratos llorando, su expresión es de ira.

— te dije que te fueras!..

Sólo atine a poner el yogur en la mesa, y salí rápido de ahí, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

Por un momento sentí que me iba a mear en los pantalones, que miedo da!..una cosa que aprendí hoy, es no hacer enojar a ese hombre!

Espero que no me odie después de eso, creo que a nadie le gusta que lo vean en un momento vulnerable.

Bueno al oficio... de pronto, me doy cuenta que no había venido antes a limpiar este salón, me parece un lugar muy acogedor, hay una chimenea, una librera con varios títulos de donde escoger, cuadros muy interesantes y algunas fotografías, espera! Yo e visto estas fotos antes.

Un hermoso chico de largo cabello plateado, patinando con gracia, tengo un póster de éste hermoso joven en mi habitación, me impactó desde que lo vi, es más desde que vi a este hermoso chico supe que era gay.  
fue campeón en su primer año de senior, lloré amargamente cuando lo dejó en la cúspide, según dicen por una lesión, aunque creó que eso no fue del todo cierto.

Espera....porqué hay una foto de él abrazando a la señora Nikiforov, entonces algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Víctor Nikiforov.. era el nombre de éste patinador, y Víctor Nikiforov es la persona que hoy estoy cuidando, escucho el crujido de la silla, pegó un pequeño brinco , él me mira con gran seriedad.

— si no tiene nada mejor que hacer, le sugiero que busque en la gaveta del escritorio ahí encontrará más álbumes, ya que le gusta estar husmeando en las cosas de lo demás!

— no... yo...No

— o quiere que se los saqué y así los vemos juntos, y hablamos de mis días de caminante antes de estar atrapado en esta maldita silla!

No pensé lo que dije después.

— no tienes que ser tan grosero, no te estoy quitando nada con verlas, además piensas que tú vida es una mierda!...deberías de estar agradecido de por lo menos, poder mover los brazos, y limpiarte el culo.... hay otros que ni siquiera pueden alimentarse solos!

Se me quedo viendo sorprendido, entonces me di cuenta que lo estaba tuteando y dije algo delicado, entonces me miró como antes.

— si piensas que estas perdiendo tu maldito tiempo conmigo, entonces porqué simplemente, no vas y recoges tus cosas y te largas de aquí! Y JAMÁS REGRESES!

— no...no me iré de aquí.

— aah! Como te atreves!... tu trabajas para mi, y por supuesto que puedo despedirte!... y quiero que te vayas de mi casa!

— con todo respeto señor Nikiforov.... pero yo no trabajo para usted, es su madre quien me paga, y ella decide hasta cuando estaré con un joven que cree que todo el mundo es basura!... además piensa que disfruto de su compañía!.. creé que no me he dado cuenta que piensa que soy un estúpido cuando trato de hacer mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo... creé que me gusta que me trate mal y me lancé miradas de desprecio cada vez que trato de hacer algo que le agrade! Creé que me gusta escucharle decir comentarios hiriente sobre mi persona..., desde hace mucho me hubiera ido, pero no lo hago, porque necesito del dinero!... realmente lo necesito....así que déjeme hacer mi trabajo y no me lo haga tan mierda cómo se hace usted la existencia!

Terminé jadeando por aire, no pude describir su reacción, su cara parecía un poema. Y estaba muy roja.

— ok.... 

Parecía que quería decir mas, pero mejor dio la vuelta y me dejó solo. Caí de rodillas.

— mierda!...mierda!....mierda... hoy si la cague!.... mierda!....

Despues de eso, ninguno dijo nada más, me límite a mis quehaceres,   
A dar le sus alimentos, y ayudarle a ir al baño, todo fue un poco incómodo, así que cuando llegó la señora Nikiforov, respire con alivio y salí lo más rápido que pude de ahi.

— Yuuri! Como te fue hijo?

— bien madre!...muy bien....

Subí a mi habitación, sin decir más, me recoste en mi cama, pensando en si debería volver mañana ahí,o sólo debería desertar ante ese trabajo. Y quien sabé, cuánto tardaría en encontrar otro trabajo, en que la paga fuera tan buena como en este....

JODER!


	9. Príncipe en tinieblas

9\. Príncipe en tinieblas. 

Bueno... creo que soy doble cara, o como dicen los abuelos " eres pepesca de dos caras" después de pensarlo bien, estoy aquí, en verdad no es un mal trabajo después de todo, sólo debo tener el menor contacto con él...pero y si le dijo a su madre lo que pasó.... bueno ya lo sabré. 

Tocó la puerta y es Christopher que abre la puerta. 

— Katsuki?! 

— b...buenos días Christopher... 

De pronto me sentí nervioso, por alguna razón el rubio me miraba como si ya sabía todo. 

— Vitya no a querido salir de la cama, puede ser uno de esos días .... así que suerte. 

Me palmea el hombro antes de salir, ok... ya me puse nervioso, voy hacia el lugar donde se encuentra él y me encuentro con él otro Yuri. 

— oh... b..buenos días...joven Yuri. 

— ey katsudon! Que le hiciste al anciano? 

— n..No se a que se refiere... 

El muchacho baja un poco la mirada con un gesto incómodo. 

— él anciano... a vuelto a poner ese rostro...como en los primeros días,después de darse cuanta que estaba condenado a vivir así...si crees que su mal carácter es de lo peor, espera a ver cuando se pone deprimido.... debes tenerlo más vigilado así. 

— yo.... 

— mi tía tuvo que salir temprano, así que vine a cuidarlo un rato...pero ya se me hizo un poco tarde... bueno te dejo.... 

— esperé... hay algo más que debería saber? 

El chico me mira un poco indeciso como batallando en decirme. 

— sólo que no lo dejes mucho tiempo solo... La última vez.... él... se cortó las muñecas. 

Esto me dejó helado, ese hombre intento, suicidarse! 

— te veo después... 

El chico me ve con un destello de amabilidad... 

Ok...Yuuri...trata de mostrarte más compasivo con él... puede que lo que le dije ayer, tal vez lo haya afectado un poco... joder.. muerdo mis labios con nerviosismo. 

Ok.... aquí vamos! Abrí la puerta, y en efecto estaba en su cama todavía con la mirada ida. 

— buen día señor Nikiforov...que desea para desayunar? 

No me responde. 

— señor Nikiforov?... 

— abre las cortinas por favor... 

— ok.. 

Hago lo que me dice, la luz le molesta un poco, pone su antebrazo para cubrir los ojos, lo deja ahí hasta que se acostumbra a la luz, nos quedamos viendo un momento hasta que rompí el silencio. 

— señor Nikiforov...yo...quiero disculparme por lo estúpido que fui ayer...yo..No quise decir todo eso...realmente..yo...lo... 

— Katsuki... 

Me quedé idiota un momento, era la primera vez que no me decía kobutachan.. 

— señor?!...yo... 

— descuida.. . En cierto grado me lo merecía, hasta te habías tardado en decirlo. 

— no.. señor en serio..yo ayer fui un completo asno con usted... y si todavía desea que me largue de aquí... entonces yo..yo.. 

— Katsuki... (me le quede viendo) no hay problema... esta bien... yo también me porte muy grosero contigo, así qué estamos a mano... ok¡. 

— ok. 

Por primera vez veo una leve sonrisa en él, oh es tan hermosa!

— señor...puedo hacer algo por usted?

— puedes ayúdarme a salir...

Su voz sonaba profunda, y hasta un tanto sexy...me acerque, él trata de sentarse pero se ve un poco débil, así que trato de ayudarle a sentarse, estoy tan cerca que puedo olerlo, su colonia, su cabello, su aroma natural, era tan agradable a mi nariz, el calor de su cuerpo a mi tacto. 

Despacio lo ayude a colocarse en la silla de ruedas, por un microsegundo mi rostro estaba tan cerca de él, el color de sus ojos era tan hermoso, tan único, podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi cara, me sonroje un poco.

— gracias.... 

Rápidamente me separo de él, con el corazón acelerado.

— esto....puedo hacer algo más por usted?

— llevame al baño..por favor.

Me pidió que le diera su tiempo,y que le preparada unos hotcakes, me parece un poco raro, que sea tan amable conmigo después de todo este tiempo tratandome con tanto desdén, pero de pronto me doy cuenta de algo, su actitud era algo amable y sonrío un poco, pero sus ojos no lo hacían, de pronto el tazón en que hacía la mezcla cae al suelo haciéndose añicos, corro hasta el baño... no lo dejes sólo me dijeron!

— señor Nikiforov!... (toco fuerte) me escucha!... señor Nikiforov!

No hay respuesta, puedo escuchar el agua correr, desesperado vuelvo a tocar, pero nada, está con llave, entonces le doy patadas a la puerta hasta que por fin logró abrirla.

— señor Nikiforov!...

Su silla está volcada, y la bañera está rebalsando.

— VICTOR!

Se había hundido con todo y ropa, desesperado, trato de sacarlo como puedo de ahí, era delgado, pero aún así me costó un poco sacarlo, hice un tirón que de inmediato caí al suelo con él encima.

— señor Nikiforov!... No...No..por favor NO!

Había aprendido algo de primeros auxilios, me quite los lentes e hice la maniobra de contraer su pecho con mis manos, con fuerza y luego dar le respiración de boca a boca, hice tres intentos mas.

— por favor....por favor respira!

Comencé a desesperarme más, mis lágrimas caían, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y entonces lo hice con más fuerza.

— no...no...por favor responde!

Di otra respiración cuando entonces lo sentí, comenzó a toser y escupir agua.

— siii...siii.. ( no saben la felicidad que me dio)

Tosio un poco más, y al fin abrió los ojos, lo ayude a sentarse.

— señor... se encuentra bien... yo.. llamaré a un hospital...o mejor aún a su madre...

La voz me temblaba y las manos cuando saqué el celular, sólo esperaba que no se hubiera echado a perder con el agua, pero sentí las mano de él, en mi antebrazo, lo miré confundido.

— por favor....No le hables a nadie...

— pero señor...usted…

— por favor! Yo no quiero que me lleven de nuevo ahí....yo no quiero ir a un hospital psiquiátrico de nuevo!... por favor!...

Vi como comenzó a llorar y llevo sus manos a su rostro.

— por favor!... No quiero ir ahí....   
( sollozando)

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no dude en extrecharlo entre mis brazos.

— está bien...esta bien.. no llamaré a nadie... lo prometo

Acarició su cabello, mientras escucho como llora más con fuerza.


	10. Corazón Frágil

10\. Corazón Frágil. 

No puedo creer lo que casi sucede, estoy impactado, y conmovido a la vez, no me hago a la idea de que este bello hombre, no le encuentre sentido a la vida, ahora veo porqué necesita que alguien este cuidando le, no es tanto el hecho de ayudarle en las tareas que el no puede realizar, es para prevenir esto que quería hacer. 

Sentía que temblaba, estábamos completamente mojados, el tenia toda la ropa pegada a su cuerpo. 

— tenemos que cambiar su ropa... y secarlo... 

— mnn..si…

— ok... ayúdeme con sus brazos. 

Primero coloque la silla cerca de él, luego me agache abrazando su cintura, era tan delgada, el paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello para impulsar se, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y oreja, por un momento me desconcentre de lo que hacía, sentí un escalofrío agradable recorrer mi cuerpo.

— mmnn... sucede algo? 

— aaah.. No...sólo.... 

— Katsuki?... 

Oh dios la suavidad de su voz en mi oreja, fue un shock eléctrico para mi. 

Trate de nivelar mis nervios y dejar a este hombre en su silla, después llevarlo a su habitación, donde sin ningún tapujo se quitó la camisa, tragué grueso, su cuerpo era perfecto a mi vista, yo no soy tan delgado pero tampoco tan gordo, pero era un poco más grueso que él, pero aún así me encantó lo que vi. Con un poco de vergüenza me sonríe. 

— podrías darme una camisa por favor... 

— ah.. si... 

Le di la toalla para que se secara el torso, cuando empecé a buscar en su armario, saqué una remera y un pantalón deportivo. 

— esto... dónde guarda su ropa interior. 

Con las mejillas rojas me señala los cajones del lado izquierdo, yo también me ruborize al ver que tenía varias tangas y una pocos boxers... Saqué uno que creí era boxer pero era una tanga negra.. o dios...voy a fantasiar con esto después. 

— podrías ayudarme a quitarme lo de abajo. 

No se que cara tenía, pero me imagino que una muy extraña, porqué luego agregó. 

— está bien si no quieres hacerlo.. 

— no....esta bien...lo haré! 

El se desabrocho el pantalón, luego se cubrió con la toalla para no mostrar más de lo debido, entonces con vergüenza puse mis manos en su pantalón, y el con sus brazos trató de levantar lo más que pudo su trasero, mientras yo trataba de bajarlo con todo y ropa interior, cuando al fin lo logré, pude apreciar sus piernas, eran tan blancas, tan hermosas y con apenas bello en ella, era tan fino, que parecía que no tuviera nada, sentí el deseo de besarlas, inconsciente me relami los labios. 

— Katsuki?.. 

Lo voltie a ver, estaba tan rojo, y vi un pequeño abismo de nerviosismo en sus ojos. 

— yo.... 

— yo...lamento que hagas esto... 

— no... está bien...esta bien.... 

Los dos estábamos sonrojados, lo seque con delicadeza, después me dispuse a ponerle su ropa interior, mis dedos rozando su piel, tocando sus muslos, si tan solo él pudiera sentir mi tacto, yo estaba ya muy acalorado con esta acción, yo... a ninguno de mis novios le puse su ropa o se la quite, hacer eso con él, me sentí tan excitado, casi imagino que me sangra la nariz. 

Terminé de ponerle la ropa él me sonríe agradecido, me atreví a secar su cabello con una toalla pequeña, sentí que se tenso un poco, pero luego se fue relajado. Me pidió que lo volviera a poner en su cama. 

— yo...lamento que hayas sido testigo de eso. 

— descuide... señor...mmn... esta enojado conmigo por haberlo sacado de ahí? 

— en realidad...No se que pensar... pero creo que no...lo estoy.... 

— señor yo no tengo ningún prejuicio con respecto a lo que hacía... pero...porqué...señor...porque desea acabar con sigo, señor...porqué... 

El baja la mirada en forma de dolor. 

— yo...No quiero seguir siendo una carga para los demás... mi madre dejó un trabajo que amaba por cuidarme.... tiene uno que no mucho le satisface, pero tiene que tomarlo, mis gastos son bastante, porque yo.. ya no pude volver al trabajo... me dan una compensación por ser socio, pero no es suficiente...por mi culpa... Chris vino a vivir aquí ... dejando su vida en Moscú... y Yuri dejó la Universidad de Moscú para inscribirse a la de San Petersburgo, sólo para estar cerca de mi..yo solo de estorbo les sirvo... yo ... soy un estorbo en sus vidas, nunca quise depender de mi familia...pero ahora eso es lo hago..yo... incluso mi padre rara vez viene a verme.... se avergüenza de tener a un inútil en su casa, se la pasa más viajando o estando en Moscú...él deseaba que un día heredará la empresa que mi abuelo fundó, pero...ya no ve futuro en mi... así que pretende que Yuri lo haga un día. 

— señor!.... 

Se miraba tan frágil, tan quebrada su voluntad, acaricie su mejilla, me miró con esos hermosos ojos. Tan llorosos, lleno de tanta tristeza. 

— señor... usted no debe creer que no sirve para nada.. el peor error del ser humano es hacer caso de los demás dicen de él, lo que debe importarle es lo que usted crea de si mismo, si permite que otros influyen en su opinión.... entonces eso es lo que será su vida... el hecho de estar en una silla no lo hace menos ser humano... lo que usted piense de si mismo, se ve refrejado en su exterior... 

Lo veo con ternura, me dolía que pensará que era poca cosa ahora, veo que sus pupilas se dilatan un poco. 

— no me juzgas por lo que quería hacer? 

— no tengo el derecho de juzgar a nadie, cada quien hace las cosas por qué es llevado hacerlo por alguna razón. 

— mmnnm…. Entonces...qué ves frente a ti? 

— veo a un hombre con una mirada un poco triste, pero con mucho potencial, bajo toda esa coraza, se encuentra un hombre con una belleza inigualable.... sólo debe creer en si mismo... para sacar al hombre maravilloso que sé que se encuentra ahí.

El me mira con un brillo especial, mi mano seguía acariciando su mejilla, sentí su mano sobre la mía y me sonríe con dulzura. 

— gracias por creer en mi.... 

Iba a responderle, cuando escuché su estómago gruñir, se avergüenza un poco. 

— creo que debería hacer el desayuno, además tengo una cocina que limpiar y un baño que asear, todavía no se como explicar sobre la puerta. 

— no te preocupes de eso... ahora mismo llamo para que la arreglen, no se dará cuenta mi madre de ello. 

— ok.... entonces iré hacerle algo de desayunar.

Antes de irme agarra mi mano, sorprendido lo miro. 

— gracias... pero antes, cambiate de ropa, toma algo de mi closet 

Le sonrió en respuesta.


	11. El brillo de tu mirada

11\. El brillo de tu mirada. 

— lo hubieras visto Phichito —kun se miraba tan frágil, tan tierno, su mirada era tan destellante como cuando encuentras a tu primer amor.. 

— es enserio!... 

Después de ahí fui a buscar a Phichit, ese día su turno terminaba temprano, nos encontrábamos frente al mar tomándonos un chocolate, Phichit es el único que le puedo contar todo sin tapujos, es mi mayor confidente. 

— ok... entonces eso quiere decir, que todavía está emocionalmente inestable. 

— si... y por lo que me dijo, ya estuvo en un psiquiátrico... No desea volver ahí... hubieras visto Phichit...estaba tan aterrado de que le dijera a su madre... 

— pobre chico... 

— desearía hacer algo por él... 

— no lo dejes sólo Yuuri... tal vez este chico comience abrirse contigo, que te vea como amigo, tal vez sí tú le muestras que también se puede vivir bien bajo esa condición, podría dejar de pensar que es un estorbo. 

— eso es lo que más deseo Phichit, que vea las cosas más positivamente... en el fondo siento que es una persona maravillosa y muy tierna! 

— Yuuri...te estás enamorando de él? 

Porque siempre hace preguntas así cuando estoy tomando algo, casi hecho el chocolate por la nariz. 

— cofff Cofff.. Phichit!!!... porque eres así! 

Me flota la espalda. 

— lo siento amigo...pero esa sensación me dejaste, tu mirada es intensa y cariñosa cuando hablas de él.

— aah!.... 

— lo digo en serio!. 

— yo...No ...lo veo...así.. ( me sonroje) 

Phichit entrecierra los ojos. 

—yuuu.. te estás enamorando de ese chico? No es verdad!? 

— ... Phichit cómo me puedo enamorar de alguien que me trató como basura todo este tiempo.. 

— vamos... No dijiste que ahora fue diferente... más amable hasta te presto su ropa, tal vez ya está interesado en ti? 

— Phichit.. ya te dije porqué me dio un cambio de ropa... además... no lo sé...te mentiría si te dijera que no siento nada cuando lo veo...pero eso no puede ser Phichit... él no puede estar interesado en mi, tal vez fue el momento, estaba vulnerable...ya te dije se trató de suicidar! 

— bueno dejando ese hecho yuuu..No crees que tiene un mínimo interés en ti? Mirate... tienes todo lo que se busca hoy en día..por enumerar algunas, eres confiable, cálido, cariñoso, leal, generoso, desinteresado, algunas veces sentimental, que se preocupa más por su familia que de su mismo, y sabes cocinar...porqué no crees posible que le gustes? 

— mmnn. ( suspiro profundo) primero..porque yo ya tengo novio, por si se te había olvidado y segundo él es heterosexual!. 

— pffff!... si claro un novio que te pinto los cuernos y con él que casi no hablas, es más ni lo mencionas ya! e escuchado más de Víctor que de John y además, quien dice que él no puede sentir algo lindo por ti. 

— Phichit... es heterosexual..lo sé, además no es como si fuera alguien tan hermoso que vaya enamorando hombres a mi paso. 

— tienes razón.... sólo eres una deliciosa chuleta de cerdo que va enamorando hombres, .... por favor Yuuri, eres muy hermoso, no solo por fuera también por dentro, eres incluso mejor que cualquier mujer que él aya tenido. 

— Phichit... en serio...No creo que ese lindo hombre llegué a ser gay por mi.

*******"

— y bien qué pasó para que la puerta quedará así, y no me trago eso de que te quedaste encerrado y que se atoro la puerta?

— shhhh!... habla más bajo Chris... ya te dije fue un accidente..

— en serio...

Chris se sentó en mi cama.

— te agradezco que fuera rápido todo...No quiero que ella se enteré de nada, podría despedir a Katsuki.

— sabes que puedes contar conmigo.., me parece increible que ese niño tuviera esa fuerza para derivarla..., pero cambiando de tema...

Me ve fijamente con una sonrisa socarróna

— qué pasa?

— te veo un poco diferente hoy... no se mas animado... ayer no quisiste que te arreglará y hoy me haces venir más temprano para arreglarte y afeitarte.... ese lindo chico te ha hecho algo para cambiar de opinión?

— no se de que me hablas!?...

— no te niego que es muy hermoso, su piel pálida, su cuerpo bien proporcionado, tiene un buen trasero, sus ojos grandes con un color profundo a color a vino tinto, lástima que usa lentes para apreciarlos mejor... pero no le quita lo hermoso que es.. creo que tú le gustas.

— basta Christopher..No crea que sea igual que tú, se ve que es un chico muy tímido y dulce.

— ajá!... y tú despreciando lo todo este tiempo... Víctor créeme en serio le gustas a este chico, siempre te mira con sumo cariño.

Me le quede viendo sorprendido, luego baje la mirada incrédulo.

— no... No es así.... creo que es lástima que me tiene.

— ya vas a empezar... Víctor conozco una mirada enamorada a kilómetros... además quién no podría enamorarse de ti, eres una lindura, con un carácter de mierda, ahora, pero lindura al fin.

— si con un carácter de mierda, en silla de ruedas, lo que podrían ver en mi así...es mi dinero nada más, y cuando se den cuanta que no tengo tanto dinero como pensaban y que tampoco pueda tener sexo me dejarán sin más.

— quién dice que no puedes tener sexo.... cuando fue la última vez que te tocastes o tuviste a alguien que te lo confirme?

— vamos Chris... tu sabes que no e tocado ese tema desde mi accidente...

— entonces más de dos años, sin nada... deberías de experimentar primero y después decir si pudiste o no, quieres que te traiga a una chica para comprobarlo o deseas experimentar con un hombre, su es así, te aseguro que va ser la mejor experiencia de tu vida, sólo hay que ver si eres pasivo o activo.

Creo que me sonroje hasta las orejas.

— Callate Chris...por favor... No crea que me vayan bien los tipos.

Rompe a reír, cuando le tiró un cojín, en eso entra mi madre.

— veo que tienen muy bien humor hoy...

— buenos días Lilia.

— buenos días hijo... y como amaneció mi bb.

— o por favor madre.... casi tengo treinta, no me digas bb, que siento que todavía cagó pañales si me dices así....

— tú actitud es como el de uno ahora ( me vuelve el cojín)

—mmnn tal vez, pero no me cagó en el calzón!

Chris y yo reímos con fuerza, mi madre se quedó sorprendida, no me había visto reir así en mucho tiempo, cubre su boca y medio asoman unas lágrimas, se ve feliz.

— tienes razón... ya eres un adulto... querido, creo que vendré un poco tarde, te molestaría que el señor Katsuki se quedará contigo más tiempo o prefieres que le habré a Yuri.

— no le hables, el pobre está en parciales, necesita estudiar... mmn estaré bien con él.

— si quieres puedo venir también. 

— qué no era ahora el lanzamiento de la nueva campaña de Masumi.

— oh! tienes..razón.... eso quiere decir que tengo que volar ya a Moscú..

— buen viaje Christopher.

Veo como le da un beso a mi madre, mientras se despide de mi con la mano y un guiño.

— es bueno verte de buen humor... hijo.

Nos quedamos mirandonos me ve con ternura, mientras yo me quedo serio...amo a mi madre, y siento todo lo que tiene que pasar por mi... Ojalá tuviera el suficiente coraje para vivir solo.

En eso entra Katsuki, con las mejillas rojas y tratando de controlar su respiración, posiblemente haya venido corriendo hasta aquí, se ve tan adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas....


	12. La primavera en mi

12\. La primavera en mi.

Este día va ser interesante, Katsuki va estar conmigo más tiempo, espero que no haya aceptado por lástima, espero que lo que ocurrió ayer no lo aya asustado..

— quiere que le ayude a salir de la cama?

— por favor...

Se acercó a mi y sentí un leve escalofrío cuando sus manos tocaron mi espalda, nos quedamos viendo un momento, se mira tan lindo cuando se sonroja, creo que yo también lo estoy, siento calor en mis mejillas.

Después de ponerme en la silla, me dice que va traeme el desayuno, le digo que quiero desayunar con él en la cocina.  
Me sonríe con timidez.

— yo... espero que lo de ayer...No te haya asustado....y espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie...sobre todo a mi madre...

— descuide señor Nikiforov, no se lo diré a nadie, sólo que me prometa no asustarme así otra vez, si algo le pasará, su madre me arrancará la cabeza.

Bajo la mirada, lo sabía... No se queda conmigo porqué desee mi compañía... claro es sólo su trabajo..eso es todo...

— yo...lo siento

Estoy por irme a mi habitación, cuando siento su mano en mi brazo.

— lo siento...dije algo que le molestará señor.

— No...de pronto perdí el apetito … disculpame ...yo.

— yo...en verdad lo lamento, hay veces que soy muy parlanchin y digo estupideces....siento a verlo ofendido..

— no te sientas obligado a estar conmigo si no quieres.. hacerlo...

— yo quiero estar con usted.... realmente quiero estar cerca de usted!

Me le quedó viendo, pero no veo ningún abismo de mentira en él.

— ok... me quedaré.

Veo como suelta el aire aliviado, es algo interesante su reacción.

Desayunamos, él me empezó a contar de como aprendió a cocinar y de los fracasos que tuvo de primero, me hace reír con sus gestos, lo que más me gusta es que no me cuestiona por lo de ayer, o me pregunta por mis heridas, sólo se quedó viendo un momento, parecía que quería llorar, pero rápido aparto su mirada, tal vez todo fue dicho ayer, y sólo dio vuelta a la página.

— entonces señor... mi hermana me dijo que diablos estabas pensando en mezclar la leche y el jugo de naranja con zanahoria, estuvo como pato por tres días...

Nos quedamos riendo un momento.

— Víctor...

— disculpe?

— dime Víctor... y tuteame como lo hiciste para regañarme.

Vi como se sonrojo.

— yo...No puedo...

— por favor...has lo... y yo te diré Yuuri...

Me vio con ternura y sonríe.

— ok... Víctor... deseas más leche?

— pero no con naranja... o apio.

Volvemos a reír, este chico va ser que me duela el estómago de tanto reír.

Después de desayunar voy al salón que constituyeron para mi

— casi no vengo aquí.

— no te gusta leer?

— si me gusta...pero últimamente no se me a antojado...

— Y...sabes tocar piano?

— un poco...en realidad es mi madre quien lo toca para mi...

— puedo tocarlo para ti cuando quieras.

— sabes tocar? ( que pregunta tan idiota te acaba de decir que sabe tocarlo)

— quieres escuchar algo?

— por favor...

Veo como abre el piano y comprueba el afinado, me acercó y veo como cierra los ojos y empieza a tocar una melodía de una película , la toca tan bien que hace que cierra los ojos para concentrarme en el sonido, cuando terminó, los abrí.

— y bien...que te pareció?

— lo haces muy bien... No sabía que te gustará Anastasia.

— vistes esa película?

— es una de mis favoritas..

Sonríe más y empieza con la tonada de una vez en diciembre.

— sabes... mi cumpleaños es en diciembre.. para ser exacto el 25. 

— es en serio? Wow! Recibes doble regalo!

— cuándo era pequeño era así....

— cuándo uno crece ve diferente el mundo...

— así es...

Me acerco y tomo sus manos un ligero temblor persivi en ellas.

— tienes unas lindas manos, dedos largos y un poco delgados, excelente para el piano, si mi madre todavía trabajará en el teatro, no dudaría en proponerte a la Filarmónica de Moscú.

Vi como se sonrojo.

— yo me siento muy halagado. ..

Nos quedamos viendo un momento, luego vi como su mirada se clavó en las cicatrizes de mis muñecas tocandolas gentilmente.

— te duelen?

— ya no....

Ya no pregunto más.

— no quieres saber...como fue?

— no...así está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada...

Me gusta esa actitud de él, no espera los porqué de las cosas, simplemente me acepta así.

Veo que se acerca peligrosamente a mi cara, retira un poco el fleco, sus labios entre abiertos me siento acalorado.

— Yuuri! ( me puse nervioso)

Pega su frente a la mía, y después me ve con preocupación.

— lo sabía!.... tienes fiebre! pensé que era raro verte tan sonrojado.

Parpadeo un poco...Fiebre   
...entonces el calor que sentía era eso... Me siento un poco decepcionado de mi mismo..

Me lleva de nuevo a mi cuarto, me mete a la cama, me da un medicamento y me pone un paño húmedo en las frente.

— esto bajará un poco la fiebre trata de dormir un poco...

— ok...

Los párpados me pesan y me gana el sueño.

No se cuanto habré dormido, pero veo que ya a caído la noche, una pequeña lámpara alumbra la habitación, escucho que alguien murmura, enfocó la vista y lo veo a él, esta cómodamente sentado en el sillón con los pies en posición de Buda, se habia quitado los zapatos, se ve tan lindo, esta hablando con alguien por teléfono, se ve sonríente.

— si... tengo que esperar hasta que venga la señora, si... ya mejoró su fiebre... Me asusté cuando lo vi así… eh?!.. este sábado?...mmn..tal vez pueda….

Con quien hablará,... su familia .. su amigo... o...

— yo también te amo....si.. bye...

Sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón, Yuuri está con alguien.

Tan pronto me percibe se le borra su sonrisa.

— señor....esta despierto!

— mmn...te dije que me llamarás Víctor.

— lo siento.... No te despierte verdad....

— no lo hiciste ...

Toca mi frente y sonríe.

— la fiebre ya bajo....Me alegro...

Trato de sonreír, pero siento algo raro en mi pecho, este chico no pensé que, tuviera a alguien... pero porqué me afecta eso... No debería de importarme que él tuviera pareja...

°°°°°

—« qué tal tu noche!.... hubo algo que te animará más?»

— la verdad fue agradable... tuvimos una plática amena.

Llamé a Chris por la mañana, me sentía un poco intranquilo, respecto a Yuuri.

— «pero....No te oyes muy feliz que digamos»

— la verdad es que no lo estoy.... yo...No...se como decirte esto.... ayer sin querer lo escuché hablar cariñosamente con alguien..

— « su madre tal vez»

— no creo....que era su madre... era más bien, una llamada más íntima, era como si hablará con su pareja...

— « y que tiene eso de malo?».

— no sé.... pero me sentí un poco decepcionado, saber que está con alguien ...

— « ......»

— Estás ahí?....escuchaste lo que te dije acaso!

— « si...aquí estoy».

— y... que me dices entonces?

— « creo que Alicia está del otro lado del espejo, o mejor aún tienes ya maletas para embarcarte en el arcoiris»

— qué quieres decir?

— «qué idiota eres!....es obvio que te gusta Yuuri!»

Que me gusta Yuuri... creo que me sorprendí bastante, no puedo ser, yo no puedo....

— buenos! Víctor.

— « creó que ya llegó tu dulce tormento»

Escucho como Chris ríe con suavidad del otro lado.

Lo veo con las mejillas rojas, me sonríe haciendo que salte mi corazón, yo no puedo...tener sentimientos por él.

Esto que siento por él... 

No puede ser amor..


	13. Conflictos internos

13\. Conflictos internos.

Han pasado varios días desde que Víctor intento ahogarse, también después de eso cambio su actitud conmigo, ya no es tan frío, es más hasta sonríe, cada vez que lo hace es tan hermoso escuchar su risa catarina, es tan hermoso como forma un corazón con su boca, me he quedado embobado tantas veces que temo que se de cuenta y vuelva a su actitud fría otra vez.

No sé, pero siento algo en mi pecho cada vez que lo veo, no quiero ilusionarme, el es un hombre heterosexual y de alta clase... además yo ya tengo a alguien conmigo, no sería justo para él.... aunque últimamente ya no sé lo que siento por él...

— Yuuri...cariño...que te sucede, estas en la luna?

Me topo con los ojos azules de John. Me mira como indagando en mi ser, Me empieza acariciar las mejillas y después me besa, siento sus manos subir por mis caderas, hasta llegara mi pecho, siento como aprieta mis pezones, lo hace de una forma brusca que rompí el beso emitiendo un quejido, lo empujó un poco para que se aparte.

— mmmm Auch!!!!.... Eso duele... No lo hagas!

— lo lamento!... Es sólo que... desde que comenzaste a trabajar ahí has estado muy distante... y No hemos tenido intimidad.

— no es sólo por mi trabajo John y lo sabes!.

— mmnn... todavía estas enfadado conmigo.. sé que no te he dedicado el tiempo necesario ... el trabajo es muy pesado últimamente... 

— no es sólo eso...

— stk!... entonces que es?... No me digas que estabas pensando en él?!

— qué?....No...No no lo metas a él en esto!.

— y como no quieres que no lo meta, si últimamente te pasas mas horas trabajando con él, sin contar que cada vez que nos vemos es tu tema favorito para hablar.

— vamos... sabes que necesito el dinero... además te estás portando como un asno...No sientas celos de un hombre en silla de ruedas...

— si un hombre en silla de ruedas sumamente atractivo.

Arquee una ceja.

— lo conoces?!

— Víctor Nikiforov fue un excelente patinador junior y senior, quien no lo conoce, fue una leyenda! .... Pero no me hago a la idea que trabajes con él, crees que me gusta que mi novio le limpié el culo.

— ese no es mi trabajo... te dije que le ayudo en otras áreas...

— y en que áreas?... No me digas que también lo calientas.

— basta! Te estás portando como un idiota!..

Se acerca y me abraza.

— lo siento cariño... es que...Como no quieres que me ponga así.... mirate eres hermoso, cualquiera se enamoraria de ti y estuviera orgulloso de tenerte.

— siiii... cualquiera menos tú!... todavía te da miedo decirle a tus padres de lo nuestro.

— mmnn... ( me suelta y se pone a la defensiva de nuevo) Yuuri no empieces de nuevo ya sabes que mis padres creen fielmente en el matrimonio tradicional!

— ajá... entonces nunca vas a salir del closet..

— y tú qué?... tampoco le has dicho nada a los tuyos.... también tienes miedo de salir.

— eres un idiota!... por lo menos ellos ya se hacen una idea porqué nunca les e llevado a nadie, en cambio tú, vienes con tus amiguitas aparentar....

— Yuuri... creó que tenemos que hablar de eso en otro lado...

— porqué?.... te da miedo que escuchen.

— respeta! Es la casa de mis padres Yuuri!

— aah!.. que la respete!.... y porqué no lo haces tú también, aquella vez casi lo hicimos y cuando sentiste que venía alguien al cuatro me tiraste al suelo para aparentar otra cosa!

— Yuuri yo....

Recogí mi bolso y le di un empujón para que me dejará pasar.

— creo que es mejor que guardemos un poco de distancia, para pensar las cosas... aunque creó que ya lo estabamos haciendo....no?!

Me ve como si me quisiera detener, pero no lo hace, me di la vuelta y salí de ahí con un nudo en la garganta.

*****

— y dime..... crees que es normal que crea...que tal vez...Yo...

— qué crea que?...que le gustas?... que tu corazón se acelera con tenerlo cerca… que tal vez quieres follar con él?... 

Víctor se sonroja.

— Chris!...yo no e dicho eso...

— pero has fantaseado últimamente con él,o me equivoco?

— bueno...es que no sé si le va parece raro... el sabé que estuve con una chica antes... aunque yo creo que para él amor no hay sexo, credo o edad.... Sólo que en el pasado con chicas me han visto...

— bueno y porqué no tratas de coquetear un poco con él, y miras su reacción... así sales de duda... aunque yo te garantizo que ese chico no es hetero....

— pero Chris...creo que tiene novia o novio.... si fuera yo..no quisiera que me bajarán a mi pareja.....

— bueno y que tal si él no está bien en su relación.... No te gustaría intentarlo!

— no quiero aprovecharme de eso, y tampoco quisiera ser un sustituto....

— no diga que sea así, pero acuérdate que las oportunidades no duran mucho tiempo....

— y si logrará algo..pero si él...después quiere intimar conmigo, puede quedar decepcionado...

— no lo creó....ya te dije que como lo sabrás si no lo intentas!

— pero yo....

Christopher suspira resignado.

— bueno...al final es tuya la decisión, aunque yo digo que lo intentaras...

Escuchan que las puerta se abre.

— ya vino...tengo que irme...

Se acerca al albino y le susurra.

— tienes que salir de tú caparazón, Víctor.... si no lo intentas como lo sabrás... además créeme, este no es cualquier chico, si alguien logra hacer cambiar tu semblante y te alegra la existencia...es de los buenos... vale la pena arriesgarse...

Nos quedamos viendo en complicidad.

— buenos días...

— buenos días Katsuki.... justo a tiempo...bueno te veo mañana.

Vi que hizo una reverencia a Chris, es tan lindo cuando la hace, pero hoy no se ve de buen humor, me acercó un poco a él.

— buenos días Yuuri!

— buen día Víctor...

— Estás bien?...

Sus ojos están un poco apagados, está un poco pálido, pero trata de sonreír.

— no me pasa nada...estoy bien... eh...que desea para desayunar?

— mmnn... sorprendeme!

Sonríe un poco antes de cruzar las puerta, definitivamente algo raro le pasa, creó que todavía no le inspiró confianza para que me cuente.... apretó las manijas de la silla y me volteo a la ventana, algo me dice que va ser un día largo…


	14. Cayendo de nuevo

14\. Cayendo de nuevo.

Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi!....dije que no me iba afectar tanto esto... pero me siento miserable.

Últimamente mi cabeza esta en otro lado y eso afecta mi trabajo…

Joder!

odio ser torpe!....sin querer derrame el jugo en Víctor, este solo me miró en reprienda un rato mientras trataba de secarlo, después olvide darle un medicamento a su hora, cosa que me gane un buen regaño de parte de su madre, y lo peor!...estoy evitandolo, sé que eso si le molesta, porque está tratando de salir un poco de su estado y vengo yo y lo hundo más. 

— Ey cerdo!

Me saca un brinco, casi hace que bote el vaso.

— qué sucede Yuri?

— qué diablos le hiciste al anciano!

— a...a que te refieres?.

— últimamente comenzaba a estar de buen humor, pero ahora está como antes... que le hiciste para que regresará a eso?!

— yo no...le hecho nada...

Me agarra de la camisa con fuerza.

— no sé que diablos hiciste para que comenzará a salir de su concha! Pero haslo de nuevo! Quiero ver a mi primo reír como antes!

La mirada de Yuri era amenazante pero a la vez con un abismo de melancolía.

Doy un calada de aire antes de tocar.

— Víctor!... le traigo un refrigerio.

No obtuve respuesta alguna, me preocupé un poco, abrí la puerta y lo vi sobre su cama, leyendo un libro, OMG! Tiene lentes de lectura, se ve tan sexy¡.

— perdón por entrar así, me preocupé porqué no me respondió.

Aparto un momento sus ojos del libro, para mirarme, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada tan fría, me hizo temblar un poco, luego continúa leyendo sin decir nada, o oh...si está muy enojado, con un poco de pena me acerqué.

— yo.... le traje un poco de fruta helada...

— .......

— esto... Víctor...esta enojado conmigo?....Hice algo que le molestará?

Cierra el libro y se quita los lentes.

— no...lo sé...dímelo tú?

Oh si está enfadado.

— yo.... si es porque quebre su taza favorita, ya estoy buscando una parecida...

— no es la maldita taza...Yuuri!.. 

Lo sabía, sabía que me iba reclamar por estarlo evitando.

— qué sucede?...porqué me evitas! Porqué ya no quieres conversar conmigo.... ¡ Acaso estás aburrido de estar encerrado con un paralítico!

Abrí más los ojos.

— no es..eso...yo..

— entonces que es lo que te pone así...ya no eres el mismo últimamente....siento que ya no quieres estar aquí.... te siento como si lo haces obligado.... sabes odio eso de la gente, que me tengan lástima y se sientan obligadas hacer algo por mi..sí es así.... es mejor qué...

— Víctor!.... No es por ti que estoy así.

Siento ganas de llorar, el me da una mirada inquisitiva, luego mira hacia abajo, respira profundamente para calmarse, y luego habla con voz suave.

— entonces...si no soy yo....que te tiene así... tan distante?

— yo.... puedo hacerte una pregunta primero?

Veo que abre su boca para decir algo, pero luego sólo asiente.

— tú...tienes algún prejuicio con las personas que son...un poco... diferentes a los estándares normales en relación amorosa, es decir con aquellas que se relacionan con él mismo sexo? ( dios Yuuri le estas dando tantas vueltas al asunto)

me volvió a mirar, luego niega con la cabeza.

— no...Cada quien es libre de ser como quiera ser... Yuuri....me estás tratando de decir que... eres gay?.

Respire aliviado, lo que más temía era que él me rechazara.

— bueno..si...entonces si no hay prejuicio te lo puedo decir... yo... tuve una discusión con mi novio hace poco, fue algo grueso.... nos vamos a dar un tiempo... es por eso que, e estado en las nubes, y por lo que eh actuado un poco extraño...estos días…. La verdad es que nunca espere estar en una situación así con él….

Trague grueso, veo como lleva una mano a su fleco, levantandolo un poco y luego posa su mano en su nuca.

— ya...Veo...

Se ve decepcionado, sin permiso, me siento cerca de él.

— lamento no estar trabajando al 100% pero le prometo que pronto me pondré a trabajar como antes.

— está bien ... Yuuri... lamento ser egocéntrico, debo aprender que no todo gira alrededor mío.... perdón, no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos......tú... ( siento que duda en preguntar)...lo quieres bastante.... no es así..?

Bajo la mirada, la verdad no sé, si es amor esto o dependencia por el tiempo que estamos juntos, eh estado con él desde hace mucho, creó que por eso me duele un poco.

— bueno...es algo difícil...de... decirlo....

— siempre es difícil cuando se termina algo.

Siento las manos de Víctor en mi rostro, hace que lo vea, se miraba tan preocupado por mi, me encanta su rostro, me encanta el color de sus ojos.

— tú mar turquesa es lo más hermoso que he visto , adoro tus ojos....

Vi que se sonrojo, entonces me di cuenta que no sólo lo pensé, se lo dije, inmediatamente me puse nervioso, baje la mirada.

— yo....lo...siento..No quise...decir

— Yuuri?...

Siento que aparta sus manos de mi rostro, me da vergüenza mirarlo.

Toma mis manos que tembraban.

— Víctor...yo..

— también me gusta el color de tu mirada.

Me atrevo a mirarlo, y su mirada clavada en mi, de una forma tan cariñosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, era algo tan lindo de ver.

Nos quedamos viendo sin decir nada por un momento, realmente me gustaba el turquesa de su mirada, su fino y varonil rostro, sus delgados y rosados labios, su piel tan pálida que resaltaba tanto su cabellos plateados.

— Yuuri?!...

Su suave y ronca voz me hizo estremecer.  
Era posible que yo ya estuviera cayendo en el amor con él? , es posible que él pueda enamorarse de mí?

— Yuuri...que sucede...porqué te quedaste callado?

Sonrie al final de decir lo, hace que me derrita, mi mano acaricia su mejilla, se sonroja más, me voy acercando poco a poco, casi siento su respiración sobre mi, me mira con sorpresa un momento, pero rápido cierra los ojos, estará bien si le robó un beso?....


	15. Inseguro

15\. Inseguro.

Vamos, Bésame... No sé desde cuando lo deseó, pero quiero sentir el roce de tus labios en los míos.

De pronto siento que se aleja de mi.

— yuuu...ri?

Abrí los ojos y vi qué llevó su antebrazo a su rostro, puedo apreciar que está rojo de la vergüenza.

— yo... yo..lo siento Víctor... no quise...

Frunci la ceja en decepción.

— no quisiste qué... Yuuri...

Tome su mano para tranquilizarlo.   
Descubriendo su cara.

— esto... No...es correcto... yo...

Trata de taparse con la otra mano, se la agarró también.

— Yuuri mirame!... No me has ofendido... yo… también quería que….

Su mirada se clavó en la mía, podía sentir la ansiedad en ella.

— Yuuri....tú...sientes algo… por...

— Ey Víctooor!

Nos soltamos y vemos a Yuri en la entrada con un rostro de enfado.

En eso aprovechó Yuuri para irse de mi lado, exale en frustración.

— stk!...Yuri... porqué eres tan inoportuno.

— inoportuno! Anciano que diablos querías hacerle al cerdo?.

— nada...nada Yurio

— cómo que nada, el cerdo se miraba como que quería llorar... espera como me llamaste?

—Yurio..

— aaaahhh!!!.. porqué cojones me dices así!!!

— porqué es más fácil así, para diferenciarte de Yuuri. Además la O es por beka...

Le guiñe el ojo, y vi como explotó su rostro en un sonrojo.

— Aaaah! maldito viejo!.... 

Yuri es tan transparente en sus emociones.

— y para qué, me buscabas?

— aah... es cierto... venía por esto

Me extiende un panfleto.

— vamos a dar presentación está semana, y vine a ver, por si al caso te gustaría ir.

Aunque me miraba como si le importará una mierda que fuera, se veía ansioso por saber mi respuesta.

— Yurio. ..yo... tú sabes que yo no salgo...

— o vamos!...por favor! Víctor.... hasta cuando vas a estar encerrado en tú pocilga de cuarto, ya sal de aquí acostumbrate a que la gente te vea ya!

— Yuri...es que no lo entiendes!.... mucha de esa gente me conoció cuando caminaba...y ( me quedé viendo mis manos)

— y qué?... Víctor es Víctor, aunque tengas el trasero pegado ahí....

Bajo la mirada frustrado, Yuri es de poca paciencia, así que da una patada al suelo.

— oooh! por favor anciano! No seas tan imbécil!... si quieres quedarte aquí..bien... pero después no digas que fui tan mierda de no invitarte en mi debut de estelar!.

Me le quedé viendo sorprendido, Yuri siempre deseo un estelar desde que me vio actuar en el teatro, vi que contenía unas lágrimas, frustrado da un fuerte golpe cuando cierra la puerta.

Suspiro , recuerdo que siempre hablamos de como sería su debut y como él deseaba que lo animará desde el balcón, perfecto Víctor como siempre lastimando a los que más te quieren.

— vic...tor?

Vuelvo a ver y es Yuuri, se mira preocupado.

— yo... Vi salir a Yuri ... estaba llorando...y vine a ver si tú..te encuentras bien?

Una sonrisa forzosa aparece en mis labios.

— yo.... Siempre vi a Yuri como mi pequeño hermano, siempre hemos sido apegados, pero, creó que hoy si lo lastime.

— qué le hiciste!

— el está en un grupo de ballet, y me quería invitar al teatro, van a presentar una obra, Yuri va de estelar... siempre fue su sueño...y quería que yo lo viera.

— y porqué no vas?...

Me le quedé viendo fijamente.

— es en serio?... Yuuri...No es sencillo para mi, yo...No..

— no quieres que te vean así!

Asiento 

— no me digas que no has salido despues del accidente... No has ido a lugares recreativos..

— no lo e... hecho.... Siento que me verán extraño ahora que estoy en esta silla... me da vergüenza y coraje... que me vean con lástima.

Yuuri se acerca, acuna mi rostro en sus manos.

— Víctor.... esto no te lo buscaste y sobre todo... que estés en silla de ruedas...no te hace menos que otros.

— y que tal si se burlan de mi.

— entonces, son unos estúpidos... quien se burla de una discapacidad, deja a descubierto su discapacidad cerebral...

— no es.... sencillo sabes..

— y si me llevas!....siempre quise ver una obra en ballet, antes no podía por mi trabajo, y quisiera ver a ese adolescente en algo tan delicado.

Sonrió.

— Yuuri.... Yurio ya casi tiene veinte aunque no lo aparente.

— aaah!!.... en serio... yo pensé que tenía dieciséis o diecisiete...

Me hace reír su expresión.

— si es un traga años.... mmnn.. Yuuri.. es en serio qué...quieres ir conmigo?

— por supuesto! Me encantaría ir contigo.

Su sonrojo es tan lindo, tomo sus manos entre las mías

— ok.... si es así , iré...

— así quedamos entonces....

— mmnn Yuuri...quiero saber si tu...tú antes que Yurio nos interrumpiera...tu querías... besarme... no es así....

Desvía la mirada.

— no se de que hablas.... 

— Yuuri... No me mientas por favor…

*—*

Mierda,mierda...mierda... que hago... que hago...que hago.... si quiero...pero no puedo....No debo...hacerlo...pero...si me está preguntando es porqué no le molesta verdad?

— yuuu...ri…

Oh...por dios su voz es tan sexy....  
Di la verdad...No mejor miente...

— Yuuri.... por favor di algo...

— Víctor...yo...es muy pronto..., yo no sé que decir de eso... puede que este confundido...

— ya veo...

Veo su decepción, ya la cagas Yuuri, era tú oportunidad, pero me da miedo que Víctor se arrepienta después... o no, no quiero dañarlo.

— Víctor yo....

— yo lo siento...malinterprete tú amabilidad, con algo más....tienes razón, acabas de romper con tu novio como para embarcarte con otro...

— Víctor tu... esto… a ti te importaría salir con un hombre?

Me ve con un brillo en sus ojos.

— Yuuri.... No todo se basa en la apariencia de la persona, es cierto que eso llama la atención en primer lugar...pero si realmente te gusta por lo que es interiormente, por su personalidad, sus gestos, las cosas que no se pueden ver a simple vista... entonces la apariencia o el género pasa a segundo plano...

Mi corazón quería saltar a su pecho, realmente me conmovió, por lo que puedo apreciar Víctor Nikiforov puede ser un amante muy tierno... dios Yuuri, no lo desprecies ya! Ten los huevos bien puestos.

Siento como acaricia mis manos entre las suyas, con un poco de timidez.

— Yuuri...yo

No lo pensé mas y acorte la distancia entre los dos, lo sorprendí un momento, pero luego cierra los ojos y se deja llevar.


	16. Una salida especial

16\. Una salida especial.

Podía sentir su respiración acompasando la mía, su perfume mezclado con su aroma natural, era una delicia a mi olfato, sus labios al principio tímidos, se movían en delicadeza, era tan deliciosa la sensación que dejaban al rozar los míos, que lo atraje suavemente más a mi, agarré su cabeza y enrede con suavidad mis dedos en su cabello, lo acariciaba para que se sintiera seguro conmigo, quería que se soltara más, quería que olvidará por un momento su situación y solo pensará en mi.

Poco a poco siento como empieza abrir más su boca, invitandome a invadir la, ni lento ni perezoso, fui a buscar el toque de su lengua con la mía, invitandole a un suave baile, escuché un leve gemido y sentí como tembló un poco cuando lleve mi mano a su espalda baja.

después de un rato sentí que nos faltaba el aire, así que de mala gana me fui alejando de él, no sin antes dejarle entrever cuanto me gustaba y lo deseaba, le di una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior y luego lo relami con mi lengua.

Su piel se había tornado un poquito rojiza, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, respiraba un poco pausado, se miraba tan hermoso así, era un bello desastre con ese sonrojo en su rostro y su cabello revuelto de pronto llevo una mano a su entre pierna y con la otra cubrió sus labios.

Me preocupe un poco, lo tome de los hombros con suavidad, trate de sonar calmado, pero mi voz salió un poco profunda, estaba comenzando arder de deseo.

— te encuentras bien....Víctor.... Me escuchas... estas bien?

— ...... ( trata de tranquilizar se) no...es nada...

Su cara tenia un enorme carmín, sus ojos llorosos, se veía un poco avergonzado y sorprendido a la vez... entonces me hice a una idea.

— Víctor...acaso...tú…

— no lo digas por favor!.

Me ruborice bastante, yo hice que... se... le... aaaw por dios Yuuri! Que le hiciste a este bello hombre!

Es tan lindo cuando se avergüenza, solo atine abrazarlo.

— esta bien... esta bien... que no te de vergüenza, es natural y me alaga ...

****

La cara que tenía Chris después de contarle lo sucedido, era de una gran satisfacción, parecía que le iba a dar un orgasmo.

— oh! Por dios! Hay que darle un incentivo a ese chico, tienes que aumentarle el sueldo! Vitya!! Ese joven fue bendecido por el dios Eros! Y tu diciendo que no podías! Deberías besarle los pies... yo lo puedo hacer por ti si quierés!

— por favor Christopher!.... No digas eso!

— qué no diga eso! Ese no es cualquier chico, si él puede hacer que a mi amigo se le eleve la berenjena! Entonces es digno de hacerle un altar!.

— ya! Chris.... No seas tan dramático...

Se acerca me abraza y en tono pícaro.

— imagínate, que con sólo un beso te puso así, imagina lo que pasaría si te pone un dedo encima...mmnn rikisimo!...Que crees que le guste hacer en la cama, será activo o pasivo.... y tú mi amor en que posición te gustaría hacerlo?

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

— por favor.... ya para con eso!..

— entonces qué? No te gustó que te besara?, no te gustó lo que sentiste?

— no te lo niego... es obvio que los dos sentimos atracción...pero no sé si Yuuri quiera empezar algo conmigo o simplemente es el vacío de la relación que acaba de terminar.... tu crees que él..

Me muerdo los labios reprimiendo la pregunta.

— por supuesto! Estoy muy seguro que él siente algo lindo por ti... sólo mirate eres la cosita más bonita y adorable del mundo.

— Chris!! no soy un conejo esponjoso para que me digas así!

— ok...ok!... pero eres muy apuesto no lo niegues...ya sé te pondré más guapo para ese niño, así veremos si Yuuri todavía tiene dudas.

Christopher y yo sonreimos ampliamente.

— eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener Chris! Gracias.

— nada de gracias Nikiforov, quiero todos los detalles de cuando te desfloren o cuando perfores! Ok!

— jajaja jajaja... ok Chris.

****

— me veo bien.

— si cariño te vez increíble!... ya tranquilo, le vas a gustar mucho!

— pero....

— buenas noches...

Los dos volteamos y ahí estaba, se miraba muy hermoso, se había quitado los lentes y peinado hacia atrás, traía puesto un traje negro, una camisa celeste, con una coqueta corbata a lunares.

— Yuuri!

— Hola Víctor... te vez muy hermoso.

Se sonrojo al decirmelo, pero se acerca a mi y me besa en la mejilla.

— me encanta como te queda ese traje gris... (me miró con ternura) nos vamos?

Hizo que me sonrojara.

— por supuesto!

Con Chris intercambiamos miradas, me ayudo a subir al auto, y me guiño un ojo deseandome suerte.

Yuuri conducía con cautela, no podía quitarte los ojos de encima, en verdad se miraba muy hermoso, también el me miraba con disimulo y sonreía.

— Yuuri...te ves hermoso... ( susurro)

Una tímida sonrisa se le dibuja.

— tú también estas muy hermoso, tengo ganas de..

Muerde sus labios coqueta mente.  
Me hizo sonrojar, en serio Yuuri puede ser muy sexy cuando se lo propone.

Cuando llegamos al teatro, Yuuri procuró buscar la zona para discapacitados, antes de ayudarme a salir me lanzo una mirada comprensiva, sabé que no estoy muy a gusto con la gente, pero ya qué vine aquí, no tengo que retroceder, además significa mucho para Yurio, no quiero defraudar a mi pequeño hermano de nuevo.

— Estás listo.

— si...

— ok... agárrate de mis hombros, si sientes que te duele algo, dímelo de inmediato.

— de acuerdo...

Yuuri pone una mano bajo mis piernas, quiere cargarme como princesa, lo tengo tan cerca de mi que no lo resisto, me acercó y muerdo con suavidad su oreja, esto lo pone nervioso.

— Víctor! Nos verán!

Me voltea a ver y le robó un beso.

— pues dejalos ver, al fin y al cabo quiero que sientan envidia de mi, por tener a está bella persona a mi lado.

Yuuri sonríe, se ve que quiere llorar, pero se contiene, en respuesta me da un beso tierno.

Trato de tranquilizar mis nervios, a pesar que estamos en un palco privado, muy cerca del escenario, siento las miradas de la gente, puedo sentir el rechazo y las miradas curiosas en mi, Yuuri toma mi mano en señal de apoyo.

Las luces se apagan en señal que pronto va a comenzar, el telón se abre en medio de aplausos, y ahí está al centro Yuri, en su pose con un traje entallado y unas flores en su cabeza, se escucha una suave flauta y al compás de esta empieza a moverse, de una forma tan delicada, una hermosa ada rusa, con un rostro triste, mira al público y de inmediato me nota, por el color de mi cabello, sus ojos se agrandan más y sonríe luego sigue con las danza, sus compañeros salen a su encuentro formando un círculo donde él se luce, me siento tan orgulloso de él, de reojo miró a Yuuri, tiene un hermosa sonrisa y un lindo brillo en su mirada, me doy cuenta que en ningún momento hemos soltado nuestras manos, me siento feliz después de tanto tiempo en la sombra.


	17. Poco a poco

17\. Poco a poco.

Yurio estuvo increíble, me a dejado sin palabras, quiero felicitarlo hizo una excelente actuación.

Yuuri me lleva tras bambalinas, primero va hablar con alguien, que se me queda viendo un momento, después veo que mueve en afirmación su cabeza a lo que Yuuri le dice, veo que se acerca emocionado a mi.

— van a llamar a Yurio, se está cambiando.

— ok.... te gustó la obra?

— me encantó! Fue lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida .. bueno después de ti, claro está!

Me sonríe de una forma seductora, me hace sonrojar.

— Yuuri... yo...

— VÍCTOOOR!!

la animada voz de Yurio me saca de mi burbuja, se acerca y me abraza fuerte.

— sabía que no te valía verga anciano!... aprecio mucho que hayas venido!

Sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa es tan hermosa, le doy las rosas que tenía en mi regaso, se sonroja al tenerlas en las manos.

— me hubiera arrepentido toda la vida si no miraba tu debut, me fascinó tú actuación!.

—-en serio! Te gusto la obra!?

— me enamoré de ella!

Su sonrisa se amplía enormemente.

— aah! Te traje algo más.

Veo a Yuuri y este sonríe al entenderme, se acerca a la parte trasera de la silla y saca de mi bolso un caja pequeña en color negra se la da, él la mira con curiosidad y abre los ojos en asombro, al ver el contenido, saca unas llaves con un dije de tigre.

— qué es esto?...Víctor!

Sonrió.

— tú siempre quisiste mi Mercedes Benz rojo, hice que Chris lo trajera de Moscú para ti, así ya no tendrás que escuchar las quejas del abuelo, cada vez que le prestas un carro, no te preocupes por el mantenimiento ese corre por mi cuenta.

Vi como quería llorar.

— no puedo aceptarlo, tu amas ese carro.

— Yuri ...ya no puedo usarlo, sería una lástima que se quedará a agarrar polvo.

Me estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos.

— gracias!... Víctor!

**** 

— fue un lindo gesto lo que hiciste.

Sonrío y muevo la cabeza.

— No podía pensar en nadie más que en él para dárselo... desearía que regresará a Moscú, y que pueda desarrollarse en el ambiente que le gusta, Yurio no es muy fan de vivir en la costa, él es más cosmopolita, le gusta la ciudad, las tendencias, la vida nocturna... además podría desarrollarse más en el ballet aya... pero yo....

— ah ah..No Víctor Nikiforov!... No vuelvas a decir que por tu culpa le has frustrado la vida a alguien, Yuri está aquí, porqué así lo desea, y te quiere... nunca lo olvides.

Yuuri empuja mi silla despacio, me hace pensar en qué ya debería de ver la vida diferente, pero... todavía tengo miedo, no logró aceptar mi nueva vida por completo y la misma sociedad no me ayuda mucho, me siento raro aquí entre las personas, hay varias de ellas que me conocen desde niño y me miran con lástima, realmente eso no me gusta, algunos nos detienen en nuestro andar, me saludan y cruzan un par de palabras, recordando mi pasado, Yuuri percibe mi incomodidad, y se disculpa con él que habla, haciéndole entender que me encuentro un poco cansado. 

Vamos al baño, hago que entre junto a mi al baño de discapacitados, como odio esa palabra, pero eso soy yo, un discapacitado.

— Víctor.... te encuentras bien?... quieres que ayude a sentarte ahí?

Niego con la cabeza, mi vista esta enfocada en mis piernas, tengo ganas de llorar, siento las manos de él en mis mejillas hace que lo miré, siento que las lágrimas quieren salir ya.  
Me ve con empatía.

— cariño.... tranquilo... todo va estar bien....estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has hecho un gran paso... 

— yuu...ri.

No lo soporto y me quiebro, busqué sus brazos para confortar mi corazón, me abraza como si fuera la persona más valiosa para él, siento que acaricia mi espalda.

— todo está bien... eres muy fuerte Víctor.... No puedes cambiar el pasado debes vivir con eso.... Siéntete orgulloso por lo que eres ahora y no lo que otros digan de ti.

— Yuuri.... quiero irme ya...

— Estás bien... te llevaré a casa.

Me desprendi de sus brazos, quería ver lo, me miraba con mucha ternura, acercó su mano para acariciar mi cabello.

— Víctor... esta bien...todo va salir bien... ok?

— .... ok

Después de eso el viaje fue tranquilo, pero yo lloraba en silencio, sentía la mirada preocupada de Yuuri, trataba de calmarme, pero era inútil, así que solamente las deje salir.

Al llegara a casa todavía había silencio entre nosotros, tal vez Yuuri estaba pensando en que decir para animarme, miraba que hacía el intentó, pero no decía nada, sus ojos brillan cuando me miran, yo sólo atinó a sonreír con tristeza.

Yuuri me hizo algo ligero de cenar me recrimine a mi mismo, porqué no lo pude llevar a cenar a un restaurante, pero veo que todavía no estoy listo para mas gente.

Después de un rato me fui a duchar rápidamente, Yuuri se ofreció a ayudarme, pero le dije que estaba bien, la verdad, es que no sé si le gustará lo que mire, ni a mi me gusta lo que veo en el espejo, estas horribles cicatrices que tengo alrededor de mi abdomen y que decir de la que tengo en la columna, no podría soportar otra mirada de desdén. Tal vez mi cuerpo no es digno de ser visto de nuevo, ahoge un quejido.

« yo lo siento...es qué tu cuerpo a cambiado, ya no eres ni la mitad del hombre que eras antes, además me das miedo, podría abrirse tu herida»

Cierro los ojos y otra vez siento correr las lágrimas.

Creo que salí con los ojos rojos del baño, Yuuri no pregunto, sólo tomó una toalla para secar mi cabello, lo hace con delicadeza siento que me toca como si fuera la criatura más frágil que tiene entre sus manos, en vez de molestarme, me relaja. Cierro los ojos para enfocarme en la sensación de sus manos.

Después vamos a mi habitación, me agarró de sus hombros, mientras, él me levanta como princesa para llevarme a mi cama, me deja con cuidado, siento que se va alejar, pero no me suelto de él, me aferro más a su nuca, escucho una pequeña risa, entonces me va recostando, quedando el encima pero sin dejar caer todo su peso en mi, me acaricia el brazo, y deja besos en el.

— Yuuri...

— mmn..

— puedes... quedarte... conmigo esta noche?

Se levanta, sus mejillas estaban rojas, me regala una cálida sonrisa.


	18. Quisiera ser...

18\. Quieres ser....

\- Yuuri....quieres quedarte conmigo....esta noche?

Lo miro atentamente, el rubor de sus mejillas era tan hermoso, este precioso hombre me está pidiendo que me quedé 

(Kyaaa!)* gritos internos, gritos internos* levemente veo que tiembla, para darle confianza le sonrío tiernamente.

\- TE QUEDASTE EN SU CAMA! OMG!

Phichit se estaba abanicando cómo que se estuviera asando, que estará pensando?

\- y dime... quien tiro y quien atrapó?

Explote en vergüenza.

\- Phichit!!

\- Yuuri!...dijistes que si te ayudaba, al decirle a tus padres que te quedaste aquí me contarás todo...No seas mal amigo.

\- dios! A veces me arrepiento de pedir tu ayuda... No hicimos nada Phichit..salvo dormir..

\- qué!?... No te creo que hayas pasado la noche con ese sexy hombre y nada de nada…

Me dice indignado.

\- te digo la verdad!

\- ok.... y entonces....Que pasó?

Di una calada de aire antes de continuar.

Me di una ducha y Víctor me prestó uno de sus pijamas, que consistía en un pantalón deportivo y una camisa a rayas azul con blanco, nos reímos, porqué la camisa si me quedaba muy grande, pero era cómoda.

Estaba un poco nervioso, creó que Víctor también lo estaba, me miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y tímida sonrisa.

\- esta bien ese lado, o duermes del otro? .. No te molesta compartir sabana?

\- Está bien ese lado.. y no...No me molesta. ( sonríe)

Apague la luz, solo estaba la tuene luz de su lámpara de noche, me acerque al otro extremo y me metí bajo las sábanas, estábamos de espaldas, bueno Víctor casi lo estaba, miraba hacía la ventana, a pesar que era una queen size, sentí que casi nos rozabamos.

\- buenas noches Yuuri..

Oh su voz es tan sexy cuando susurra.

\- b..buenas noches Víctor.

Apagó la luz y sentí como se movió la sabana cuando se acobijo. Paso un rato y no podía consoliar el sueño.

Mi corazón latía como loco, temía que pudiera escucharlo, de pronto siento que Víctor está temblando.

\- Víctor?... esta despierto?

\- lo siento....es que no e compartido la cama en un largo tiempo... y se siente extraño.... No me malinterpretes, agradezco que te hayas quedado, pero de pronto mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, yo ....una vez lo quise intentar, ...pero ... fui rechazado... 

\- ....ya veo.

Me doy la vuelta y lo abrazo, lo sorprendí.

\- Yuuri!!!

\- shhhh! Tranquilo todo va estar bien, yo no te dejaré, y tampoco voy rechazar tu cuerpo, te acepto tal como eres.

\- pero si...tu..lo vez...también te vas a decepcionar...

\- no lo haré.... anhelo que me lo muestres por completo!, pero no tienes que forzarte a mostrarlo si todavía estas inseguro, haslo cuando estés listo.

\- pero... yo odio lo que veo y te puede dar asco al igual que a mí, mis cica...mnn

No lo dejé terminar, capture sus labios entre los míos, que tan herido se encontraba Víctor, como para sentir asco de si mismo... 

Lo besé como la primera vez lo hice, deseo transmitirle confianza, quiero que se sienta amado, que se sienta deseado, aún si no pudiera tener sexo conmigo, me quedaría con él todo lo que me resta por vivir, estos días Víctor me a mostrado que es un ser humano muy tierno, muy confiable y aunque a veces se porta un poco infantil, lo adoro...no Víctor no te dejaré caer de nuevo.

Víctor lleva sus manos a mi nuca, siento que acaricia mi cabello con un poco de timidez, mientras me invita a invadir su boca, empiezo a acariciar su espalda, no me di cuenta cuando subí una pierna sobre la suya, es una lástima que no sienta como la rozaba con la suya, a mi me gustaba la sensación, espero que no se enoje por eso.

Comencé a buscar su lengua y la acariciaba con la mía, sentí que Víctor empiezo a llevar un compás muy provocativo, lo deje hacer hasta que se dio cuenta y con vergüenza se separa de mi, dejando salir un bello y quedó gemido, me dejó deseando más, 

\- hermoso! ( susurre)

\- yo.... lo...siento....

Respiraba errático.

\- no te disculpes... si quieres intentar algo conmigo has lo, deseó complacerte.... Me encanta que me provoques!...

La luz de la luna nos alumbró en ese momento, Víctor tenía los labios hinchados, mejillas rojas y con un intenso brillo en sus ojos.

\- yo...yo...

Se ve como que quisiera llorar, hay dudas en él, lo atraigo a mi pecho para acariciar su cabello.

\- yo...lo siento Yuuri…Yo... no puedo hacer...lo ( voz queda)

\- esta bien.... no te preocupes.

Beso su frente.

\- Y?!

\- y...nada Phichit... sólo nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados hasta que llegó Chris.

\- te vio! Vio que dormiste con él!.

Niego con la cabeza y río con vergüenza.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, me llevé la sorpresa de que Víctor se quedó dormido abrazo a mi pecho, se mira tan hermoso durmiendo, sus pestañas son largas y plateadas, con un dedo delineo su rostro, el tacto lo hace desertar.

\- mmnn....yuu...ri?

\- lo siento te despierte.... buenos días!  
( casi en un susurro)

Lo beso en los labios fugazmente, haciendo que sonría.

\- buenos días...Yuuri

Se abraza mas a mi, es como si no desea que me vaya.

De pronto se escuchan pasos, asumí que era Christopher que venía a pasar el fin de semana, Víctor me dijo que él siempre llegaba temprano los sábados , creo que estaba listo para que Chris me viera así con él, pero de pronto se escucho una voz femenina.

\- buenos días Christopher! .. iré a ver si Vitya despertó ya.

Se me fue el culo … era su madre, mierda, mierda!.... MIERDA! ESTOY MUERTO!.

Casi salte de la cama, buscando mis cosas, dejando a Víctor confundido.

\- Yuuri que sucede?

\- esto... tu madre.... estoy muerto si me encuentra así contigo! Me mata!

Atropellaba las palabras, estaba muy nervioso… apenas logré vestirme.

\- no creo que mi madre tenga prejuicio con...

\- no quiero averiguarlo ahora! …. si me encuentra…. así contigo, va pensar que te force o peor que te viole... 

\- Yuuri... calmate por favor!. Yo le explicó lo que pasó!

Me acerqué y lo besé por un momento, y le di un fuerte abrazo.

\- hoy no...deja que me calme y piense en que forma voy a pedirle tu mano.

\- qué?!

Tenía un bello sonrojo , gran sonrisa, y un gran brillo en sus ojos , se miraba que quería llorar.

\- sé que debí pedirlo más romántico, pero... quieres ser mi novio?!

Unas lágrimas resbalan por su bello rostro, me abraza.

\- siiip! Si quiero!

Nos volvimos a besar.

\- Vitya como cerraste la puerta!  
Estas bien?

Nos separamos, lo miro una última vez y salgo por la ventana.

\- te veo después.

Le tire un beso.

Phichit estaba llorando.

\- qué te pasa phich!?

\- aaaahhh!!! Ba-ka!! ...sólo a ti se te ocurre pedirle ser su novio de forma tan insípida!... joder contigo, vamos a idear una forma más romántica y se lo preguntas de nuevo...ok

\- pero Phichit... creo que había quedado claro que quería salir con él, desde la primera vez que probé sus labios, sólo que hoy quería decirlo en voz alta.

\- ok.... pero estas seguro de querer una relación con él.

\- si... ya no hay dudas, quiero estar con Víctor.

\- ya Olvidaste a John?

Sentí una pulsada en el pecho.

\- bueno... es qué no me diste tiempo de contarte, ayer llegó a la cafetería, y me preguntó por ti.

Frunci el seño.

\- aah si? Y qué quería?

\- quiere que le des otra oportunidad, le contó de su relación a sus padres....


	19. Corazón dudoso

19\. Corazón dudoso.

<— quiere que le des otra oportunidad>

No puedo quitarme las palabras de Phichit de mi cabeza, él fue alguien muy importante en mi vida...

pero después de la traición que me hizo, me hice más desconfiado ya le había dado su oportunidad, pero creo que esa relación ya se venía a pique, desde antes, últimamente, no nos mirábamos, no hablábamos, nos enfocados en nuestros trabajos. Y las pocas veces que estábamos juntos él solo quería sexo.... bueno yo también...

No creó haber tomado una decisión apresurada con Víctor. 

No creo que confunda lo que siento por él, sólo porqué lo miré más tiempo, que a mi ex... 

mi corazón late fuerte cada vez qué veo a Vitya, él me gusta y mucho.

pienso que acabar con una relación de más de cuatro años, debería de ser fácil no, si ya no sentíamos lo mismo que antes... le dijo a sus padres que salíamos, eso me sorprendió, eso quiere decir que todavía le interesó.. pero si ya no estaba a gusto con él entonces no debo sentirme mal por terminar..aunque me duele en el fondo.... aah.. No no no Yuuri... Víctor no merece que dudes!... Me duele la cabeza

Siento como rodea mi cintura y apoya su cabeza en mi espalda.

— buenos días yuuu....ri...

Que dulce es su voz, apago la cocina, y me doy vuelta, tenía una cálida sonrisa, me agacho para darle un tierno beso.

— buenos días amor... No te escuche venir.

— en serio!.... y pensé que el noqueado era yo. jejejeje aaah mmnn.. tome un medicamento fuerte anoche.

— te dolía la espalda, verdad?.

— un poco.... No sentí cuando llegaste.

— Chris me contó que no te sentías bien, así que no quise despertarte..

Agarra una de mis manos, la besa después la posa en su mejilla, flotandose cómo un gatito, sus turquesas brillan de ternura, como no quererlo. Víctor merece que lo ame que lo cuide, lo proteja.

— quieres desayunar conmigo.

— por supuesto....

— ah.... tengo algo para ti...

Se aparta y se dirige a la refri, le cuesta un poco maniobrar la silla quise ayudarle, pero amablemente me dijo que podía hacerlo solo, la abre y saca una comedera un poco grande.

— yo.. ayer.... bueno con ayuda de Chris, hice esto para ti.

Me ofrece la comedera, tenía un lindo sonrojo y sonríe ansioso, la destapó, y casi gritó de emoción.

— es un Tiramisu'?

— si.... lleva amaretto espero que te guste.

Es tan lindo cuando se sonroja.

— todo lo que venga de ti, me encanta.

Hice que se sonrojara más, con timidez lleva un dedo a la crema y después me ofrece, gustoso lo lami.

— Vkusna!!... te quedó delicioso Víctor.

Amplia más la sonrisa.

En la tarde, lo llevó al salón cerca de la chimenea, moví un poco los muebles,e hice una especie de cama en en suelo, no es bueno que Víctor solo pasé en la silla.

Lo agarré como costumbre, y siento como se le escapa una risita, me da un delicado beso en la nuca, y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, escucho su suspiro, es tan tierno cuando lo hace, lo pongo con cuidado en la improvisada cama. 

— hace un poco de frío... o soy sólo yo...

— está haciendo un poco de frío... 

Le pongo un chal, me siento tras de él, abrazo su espalda, siento sus manos en mis antebrazos, mientras se acomoda en mi.

— tus dedos están fríos.

— lo... Siento...

Quiere retirarlos pero se lo impido, los enlace con los míos.

— te dará frío...

— entonces dame calor.

— aaah!

Llevé mis manos bajo su camisa, tembló un poco, aproveché acariciar su pancita, era plana, pero se sentía unos bordes en la piel, la delineo con mis dedos, era grande, tal vez era la cicatriz que no me quería mostrar, siento como se eriza.

— no... hagas eso... por favor...

Muy cerca de su oreja le susurro.

— qué sucede Vitya... te dije que te acepto como eres... además, yo también tengo algo escondido bajo la ropa, y créeme no es nada lindo.

Sus orejas estaban rojas.

— no creo que sea lo mismo Yuuri... yo soy as.. 

Lo silencio con un dedo.

— Víctor.... eres hermoso... No hay nada de tu cuerpo que no vaya a gustarme.

Tome una de sus manos, Levante la manga, descubriendo su cicatriz y la bese, ante su mirada expectante.

— esa marca es de un suicida!... Yuuri cómo puedes quererla.

— la quiero por ser parte de ti (Levante su mentón con delicadeza) no tienes que avergonzarte por eso... todos somos débiles de vez en cuando.

Acaricie su mano, volví a poner mis manos bajo su camisa, podía escuchar sus débiles gemidos, ante mi tacto, acariciaba su cuello con mi mentón, entonces tomo mi antebrazoy empezó halarme para que me pusiera enfrente de él.

Hice como él quería , ya frente a él, me quita los lentes y lleva sus manos a mi cabello acariciandolo, puedo verlo perfectamente, su mirada brillaba, su piel que era pálida, estaba sonrojada, se aproxima para dejarme suaves besos.

— Yuuri....te amo...

Creo que ahogue un gemido.

— Vitya.... cariño.. yo..

Me atrajo para besarme como le gustaba iniciar los besos con delicadeza.

Que bello oír " te amo" de sus labios.

— Yuuri....tierra llamando a Yuuri!

— aaah!.. lo siento Phichit..

— pfff!.y para eso me sacas de la práctica temprano..está haciendo frío yuuchan , y...que pasó.... aah no me digas que ya lo hicieron!.

— qué?... noo no Phichit no es eso... todavía Víctor no está listo para ese paso.

— porqué?... porque llevan poco de novios?.... si fuera por ti desde el primer día le hubieras dado el culo, o se lo pides a Víctor.

— Phichit!!.... shhhh... No digas eso  
En público... además me haces ver cómo un sexoso.

— bueno que quieres que piense si sólo cosas eróticas me estas contando últimamente.... acaso fantaseas con él?

— no es eso!.. bueno un poco, es que cada vez que lo tocó o lo beso, me dan ganas...

— ajá y no quieres que piense que estas caliente....

— no...es eso...él me dijo que me ama..

Sentí arder mis mejillas, Phichit se ve emocionado.

— Aaah por dios que lindo Yuuri...y también se lo dijistes.

Bajo la cabeza en decepción

— todavía..No...

— pero porqué dudas?... Me voy a emputar si sólo lo estás usando para quitarte lo calenturiento. Víctor no merece que lo trates así!

— no es eso Phichit... es qué mi cabeza es un caos.

— no...Me digas que amas a John todavía?

— no...

— entonces?... porqué? Porque tú corazón está dudando en dar el paso con Víctor?

Esa era la pregunta que me torturaba estos días, lo que me tenía ansioso.., y entonces porqué?... Porque dudaba?


	20. Determinación

20\. Determinación

— qué tal así!

Sostenía con orgullo mi creación, pero Chris empieza a reírse.

— jajajajaja...Jajajajajaja... Víctor eso parece la caquita feliz de whatsapp!, no creó que le guste eso!

lo veo de mala manera.

— no es una caca es un sombrero Christopher!.

— pues para mi es una caca... y dime porqué estabamos viendo tutoriales para hacer origami? 

— bueno.. como sabes Yuuri es de Japón y quería hacerle un ambiente parecido a su tierra natal.

— ya veo... por eso me hiciste comprar todo eso para decorar tú habitación, me parece un gesto muy lindo.

— vaya...vaya estamos haciendo manitas creativas hoy!

— buen día Lilia!.

— buen día madre.

Se acerca y nos da un beso a cada uno, Chris había hecho una rosa y se la entrega.

— qué hermosa es Christopher.. gracias!

— mira mamá hice un sombrero!

— no le creas Lilia, es una caca!

— qué no es una mierda Christopher!  
(hago un puchero)

Chris y mi madre se ríen con ganas.

— ok...un es un sombrero... cariño vengo a decirte que, Yuuri no podrá venir hoy...

— eeh!! qué le pasó!? 

— descuida, no es nada malo sólo tiene fiebre.

Baje la mirada con tristeza, esto desconcierto a mi madre.

— cariño...tienes miedo de quedarte sólo?... No te preocupes ya pedí el día para quedarme contigo.

— no es eso....Me da tristeza que él no venga hoy. 

— le has tomado mucho cariño verdad.

Entre cierra los ojos como indagando algo.

— madre.... que dirías si te digo que estoy saliendo con él? Tienes algún prejuicio si digo que me gusta Yuuri y que es mi pareja!.

Se quedó muy sorprendida, me miro como pensando que era una mentira, la veo fijamente para que vea que no estoy bromeando.

— si tú eres feliz con él, y él te respeta y acepta como persona... no le veo lo malo en absoluto.

Sentí que quería llorar, no pensé que mi madre siendo lo sería que es, acepté que cambie de preferencias, alzó las manos para buscar un abrazo, no tarda en darmelo.

— cariño.... todo lo que te haga feliz lo aceptaré con gusto, solo me da un poco de tristeza que no seré abuela...

Río con suavidad.

— podemos adoptar un bebé, y así lo serías.

— oh cariño! ( besa mi mejilla) me gusta la idea... pero quiero que ese chico venga a pedir permiso por ti...

— mamá no soy una chica..

— lo sé...pero eres mi único tesoro y quiero que él se comprometa a cuidarte y amarte como se debe, quiero saber si tiene buenas intenciones contigo, porque si sólo te ilusiona, o te agarra de juego, juro que lo mató!

— tranquila madre.... sé que no será así..

Sonrió 

&&&&&

— no pensé que llegaría a conocer a un humano tan idiota como tu, mira que irte a correr a media noche sin abrigarte bien y con este clima!... solo a ti se te ocurre!

— lo siento... si lo acepto soy un imbécil!.... pero sólo quería pensar un poco ahi afuera.

— el que querías pensar?

Me siento sobre la cama, la toalla que tenía en mi frente cae en mi regazo, tenía las mejillas un poco rojas todavía.

— lo que me dijiste el otro día.

— pero por qué te molesta todavía, que es lo que tenías que pensar, se supone que amas a Víctor, y las cosas con John habían quedado ya claras o me equivoco! Hasta lo bloqueastes de todas tus redes, para ya no saber de él, por eso vino hablar conmigo.

— no....No te equivocas, estoy plenamente seguro que amo a Víctor, cada vez que cierro los ojos, siempre es Víctor el que viene a mi mente, siento acelerar mi corazón cuando estoy cerca de él y...ya sé porqué me sigue molestando lo de John, tengo que hablar con él y decirle que las cosas se han acabado definitivamente entre nosotros, la última vez, sólo le dije que deberíamos de guardar distancia, o sea que no lo corte del todo....

— me quieres decir… que tal vez sigue pensando que es tu novio.

— eso es lo que creó Phichit....yo descubrí que en realidad no era amor lo que sentía ya ...era sólo dependencia, y el miedo de lastimar a la persona es lo que me molesta ba... necesito dejarle en claro que yo me enamoré de Víctor.... Y que lo nuestro , ya estaba muerto de hace mucho tiempo...

— muy bien..Entonces háblale de mi celular.

— no Phichit.... tiene que ser en persona.... necesito que vea que es verdad lo que le diga.

— ok.... entonces….le avisaste a Víctor que no ibas hoy

— no e podido.... e estado dormido toda la mañana, creo que mi madre aviso... que no iría hoy..

— y porqué no le mandas un mensaje, que tal si piensa que ya te moriste!...

— nadie se muere de una fiebre Phichit.

— quién dice que no!...

— ok....

Alcanzó mi teléfono lo desbloqueo y veo mi fondo de teléfono, era la foto que nos tomamos el otro día, Víctor hizo la selfie, me tiene abrazado, besando mi mejilla, mientras yo Sonrió y tengo las mejillas rojas.

Sonrió al recordar el momento.

Habilite los datos y de pronto me cae notificaciones de whassapp.

Amor

< te amo>

< siempre tuyo Vitya>

(^—^)/

Había cambiado su foto de perfil y había puesto la foto que nos tomamos en el teatro, en ella salgo abrazando a Víctor por la espalda y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, Víctor estaba sonrojado, ya que antes de tomarla le había robado un beso.

Había cambiado su usuario, ya no era V—Nikiforov sino Víctor de Katsuki , se me derritio el corazón. Me demuestra lo importante que soy para él.

Iba a escribirle algo cuando tocan la puerta, abren y era mi madre, traía una canasta pequeña.

— cariño.... tienes visita.

Mi madre sonríe con dulzura, mientras abre más la puerta.

Con Phichit nos quedamos viendo interrogantes, preguntándonos quien sería, de pronto se me sale el alma, vi entrar a Chris, se veía cansado ya, traía a caballito a Víctor.

— Yuuri!!

Víctor nos saluda con la mano.

— Oye no te muevas.... como no eres tú quien subió las escaleras..

— sorry...

Víctor ríe, mientras se agarra de los hombros de Chris.

— ponlo en la cama por favor Chris!

Me hice a un lado dándole espacio para que colocará a Víctor, lo puso con cuidado, mientras recupera el aliento.

— lo siento Chris....

— des...cuida... lo que sea para verte feliz amigo.

— ven muchacho te daré algo de beber ...

— pero... la silla de Vitya..

— yo la traigo...

— aaww tu debes ser Phichit.... 

— y tu Christopher.... verdad... Me alegra conocerte al fin.

— créeme que es un placer conocerte también.... tu fuiste él que llevó a Yuuri a Víctor... estoy muy agradecido por eso...

Estrechan sus manos y se ven con complicidad, mira a Víctor y hace una reverencia.

— es un gustó conocerte Víctor.

— también para mi es un gusto... Phichit!.

— ok.... vamos abajo, toma tu cesta Víctor.

— gracias señora Katsuki..

— no.... gracias a ti, por venir a ver a mi muchacho, te subiré algo después hijo..

— Estás bien... gracias...

Vemos que los tres salen por la puerta, cerrando la, entonces Víctor se lanza abrazarme.

— Yuuri...Me tenías preocupado... porque no me contestaste.

— perdona, me quedé dormido..

Digo apenado mientras lo estrecho más a mi, lo beso en los labios con necesidad , le saco los guantes, la bufanda y el gorro, ya que había calefacción en el cuarto, ahoga una risa en mi boca.

— Estás enfermo...y me quieres desnudar!

Sonrió con vergüenza.

— lo siento... Es que estoy muy feliz que estés aquí.

Nos quedamos viendo con una tierna sonrisa.

— te hice algo esperó que te guste.

Con un sonrojo pone la canasta en mi regazo y la abre, veo pequeñas grullas de papel de colores, saca una y la acuna en sus manos.

— con Chris queríamos hacer mil. Pero no alcanzó el papel..

Su risa es hermosa, me quedo viendo sus manos tiene pequeñas heridas en los dedos, pongo mis manos bajo las suyas y me deja la grulla en las mías, empiezo a llorar.

— Yuuri!.

— estoy bien.... No te preocupes, estoy muy feliz ( agarró una de sus manos y la beso)... te amo Vitya....

Su sonrisa se amplía mas, tenía un brillo hermoso sus turquesas, me acerco más a él y lo beso de nuevo.

— mira, este fue el primer origami que hice.

Me lo muestra con orgullo.

— wow!... es un sombrero verdad!.

sonríe más.... y me abraza

— siiip

Amo cada vez que sonrie así, Victor siempre me sorprende.


	21. Aceptación/fragilidad

21\. Aceptación /Fragilidad .

— y cuál era tu deseo con las grullas?...

— tú que crees que pedi?

Me mira con tanta pasión en su mirada, que hizo que me sonrojara, me acerco y acarició sus mejillas, él se deja hacer, realmente es tan dulce , tan tierno conmigo, no merece que lo haga sufrir con mis ansiedades.

— mmnm sabes...le dije a mi madre que estábamos saliendo.

— aah! ( quizá puse una cara de pánico)

Víctor me mira sorprendido y a la vez dolido.

— crees que fue muy pronto para haberle dicho que éramos novios... estas enojado?

Negué rápido con la cabeza.

— Noooo no para nada, me parece perfecto, pero... 

— pero que?... Yuuri!

Toma mis manos entre las suyas, las acaricia.

— yo...yo...debí.... pedir permiso por ti... primero.

— bueno...y porqué no vas pedirlo ahora!

Cubri mi cara con mis manos.

— es qué ..es más vergonzoso ahora que ya lo sabé!

— Yuuri... tú... No les has dicho a tus padres de mi?... verdad...ellos no saben que soy tu novio?!... acaso No piensas que podemos llevar una relación,... estas saliendo conmigo por compasión?.

Descubrí mi cara y veo que unas lágrimas resbalar por su rostro.

Me apresuro agarrar sus hombros para que me vea.

— no...No cariño... yo estoy contigo porqué te amo, en serio te amo Víctor, no podría imaginarme una vida sin ti.... mis padres no saben que soy gay aún.... nunca tuve el valor de decirles cuando estuve con John.... pero contigo si puedo hacerlo... créeme por favor!...

— entonces...Yuuri te da vergüenza que sea paralítico?... No quieres hacer publica nuestra relación por la homofobia, a mi no me interesa eso...pero si tú... ( muerde sus labios) yo ... No pienso perdonarte si quieres salir a escondidas conmigo... 

— no...jamás... te acepto por lo que eres Víctor, y lo que menos deseo es lastimarte... estoy orgulloso de ti, es más me importa una mierda lo que piense la gente de nuestra relación, sólo quiero hacerte feliz!

Trato de hacer que se calme, en eso entra mi madre, con unos vasos de té, se nos queda viendo preocupada.

— qué le pasó a Vitya?.... que le hiciste Yuuri?! ( me lo dijo en tono severo).

— mamá...puedes llamar a papá por favor...

— mmnn. Ok... le pediré a Phichit que apoyé a Mari...

Mi madre deja los vasos en el escritorio y sale.

— Yuuri que pretendes! ( secaba su lágrima con un dedo) ... No te sientas presionado hacer lo que pienso que vas a decir… 

Le sonrió y lo beso, en eso escucho un carraspeo, vemos y era mi padre, tenía un ligero sonrojo, mi madre estaba con las manos cubriendo su boca.

Me paro frente a ellos y los miró decidido.

— papá, mamá.... yo desde hace mucho tiempo debí decirles esto... yo ... soy gay.... y como pueden ver Víctor no solamente es la persona a quién cuido, estoy plenamente enamorado de él, y es mi pareja, él es alguien muy especial con quien deseo compartir mi vida, espero que puedan llegar a quererlo tanto como yo.

Le sonrió a Víctor, este se mira conmovido, entonces mi padre rompe el silencio.

— así que... eres gay... bueno, desde hace mucho nos hacíamos una idea, ( ve a mi madre que sonríe y mueve la cabeza en afirmación) Yuuri... eres nuestro amado hijo y respetamos tus decisiones, y claro que amaremos a la persona con quién decidas compartir tu vida, así que bienvenido a la familia Vitya.

Se acerca a Víctor para abrazarlo afectuosamente, Víctor se ve bastante emocionado, que está vez llora pero ríe de felicidad

— gracias señor Katsuki!

— dime papá...ok Vicchan..

— ok papá..

Mi madre también lo abraza con cariño.

— a mi también, dime mamá.. me da mucho gusto que formes parte de la familia.... te vamos a cuidar muy bien Vicchan!... Oh hijo eres tan guapo!! Deberías de ser agradecido Yuuri de que un hombre así de hermoso se allá fijado en ti…

Dice en broma

-oooh Okasa!!!!

Ya estaba cayendo la noche cuando ellos se iban, besé a Víctor antes que subiera el auto ante las miradas de los transeúntes, mis padres estaban en la entrada viendonos con una gran sonrisa.

Le acariciaba el cabello, mis labios no querían separarse de los suyos, no quería que se fuera, pero al final lo solte, tenía un hermoso sonrojo, le acomode mas el gorro, a lo cual el sonrió, le di otro beso.

— ya Romeo, debo llevar a Julieta a casa, si no su madre se va a enojar conmigo, créeme, todavía quiero usar mis gemelos. 

Reímos, y entonces Chris toma a Víctor para subirlo a la camioneta, agarró la silla y la pongo atras.

— la pasé muy bien.. atesorare este día con mucho cariño....te veo mañana.

— yo también... hasta mañana Vitya, te escribiré en otro momento para ver si llegaste bien...

Me sonrió y asintió con las cabeza, veo como se va alejando la camioneta.

*******

Decidí que esa noche hablaría con John, su casa no quedaba muy lejos de donde trabajaba antes, fui en bicicleta, al llegar a casa me estacione frente a ella, el corazón me latía como loco.

Tocó el timbre no pasó mucho tiempo para que se abriera, era el padre de John, se parecían bastante los dos, me miro de mala manera.

— buenas noches señor Smith... se encuentra John?

— pasa....

Me deja entrar, Me siento extraño estar ahí de nuevo.

— nunca pensé que ustedes fueran...eso!...

— bueno.... No era algo fácil de decir...

— espero que cuides bien de mi hijo.

—…. señor...yo...ya no...

— Yuuri!!!

John me abraza con fuerza y me quiere besar.

— eeh?.... John basta!

Lo empujó y se me queda viendo confundido.

— qué sucede Katsuki... que acaso se han peleado?

Lo veo extrañado, después veo a John.

— no les dijiste nada!...

— decir que cariño…  
( hay un brillo de soberbia en su mirada)

— tengo que hablar contigo.

Lo agarró de una mano y vamos a su habitación.

— qué sucede Yuuri!... te da pena mostrar cariño enfrente de mis padres.... o ( me agarra del mentón) deseas que juguemos en privado, no sabes como extraño tu calor.

Me manosea y me quiere besar de nuevo.

— te dije basta!... No quiero nada de eso.... vine a dejar en claro todo!

Me queda viendo expectante.

— dejar claro qué?

— yo ya no siento nada por ti John.... yo estoy enamorado de alguien más.

— espera!.... que dices, estas cortando conmigo?

— nosotros desde hace tiempo cortamos!.. lo siento si no lo entendiste así la última vez...

— No....No Yuuri...Me pediste tiempo para pensar sobre nosotros y lo hicimos así, me di cuenta que te amo y no quiero perderte.... hable con mis padres sobre lo nuestro, y créeme no fue sencillo que lo aceptarán, no sabes las consecuencias que trajo eso....y ahora me dices que te enamoraste de otro!.... No me digas que de ese maldito lisiado!!

Le di una cachetada.

— no te permito que le digas lisiado a Víctor... no vuelvas a decirle así!... 

Me ve de mala manera.

— Yuuri.... como puedes amarlo, no lo conoces de mucho, estas seguro que de verdad lo amas, no estás confundido?!

— estoy muy seguro de lo que siento! Amo a Víctor, y no me imagino pasar la vida sin él...

— mierda Yuuri.... como puedes hacerme esto, estas mandando a la mierda más de cuatro años de relación! Yuuri yo te amo!

— entiendelo por favor! Yo ya no te amo... desde hace tiempo, no siento nada por ti!

— no...por favor Yuuri...No me dejes....te prometo que todo va ser diferente ahora!

— John.... yo ya no te amo... entiendelo! De una puta vez!!.. si tú quieres podríamos ser amigos.

— no Yuuri...yo no quiero ser tu amigo, tu eres mi novio, mi amante, mi todo, y ningún pendejo me va a robar tú amor, y menos un inútil en silla de ruedas él no puede darte lo que yo te puedo dar!!

— sueltame.... Me estás lastimando...

— no Yuuri....tu y yo tenemos que estar juntos..

Me agarra y me lleva a rastras a otra habitación.

— SUELTAME!

— no Yuuri no después de esto...

Abre una puerta y se veo a su madre en una cama con oxígeno, me habrá en voz baja.

— después de decir que era gay y que tu no eras solo mi amigo a mi madre le dio un infarto que casi le cuesta la vida.

Me quedé helado, me jala mas a la habitación y se acerca a ella.

— mamá.... mamá... mira quien vino a verte..

Veo que pestanea un poco.

— Yuuri.... hijo.... que.... gusto...que estés aquí.... Bienvenido a la familia.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.


	22. Decisiones

22\. Decisiones.

Me arrepiento de haber ido, mejor lo hubiera citado en un espacio público, nunca me imaginé que su madre estuviera en tal estado.

John aprovechó que ella nos mirada para besarme, tuve que aguantar me por la señora, pero lo mordi con fuerza, sin sacarle sangre y lo miré con odio cuando nos separamos, tuve que cenar con ellos, fue algo incómodo, John me acompañó a la salida, media vez cerró la puerta lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza.

— tú maldito!.... como osas en aprovechar te así... No vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo.... esta es la última vez ...

— Yuuri por favor... No tenía opción.. Mi madre está enferma, sabes que soy su único hijo, y no quiere verme sufrir.

— ese es tu problema....

— también hablaré con tus padres.

— olvida lo!.... yo ya les dije que mi novio es Víctor...

Sonrío al ver la cara de idiota que puso.

— yo.... nunca pensé que les dijeras, porqué nunca hablaste de nuestra relación con ellos? porqué fue tan rápido, con él...

— porqué el no pretende llevar nuestra relación en secreto, como tú lo hacías, él no tiene miedo a los prejuicios de la sociedad como tú, hace sentir valorado y preciada nuestra relación.

Baja la mirada.

— lo siento Yuuri.... siento que te hayas sentido así conmigo... si sólo lo intentas de nuevo... yo te prometo cambiar... rompe con él...por favor!

— tú no entiendes que no, es no.... olvida lo, y sigamos nuestras vidas en paz.... lo siento por tu madre, pero no pienso mentirle....

— dame un poco de tiempo hasta que se recupere mamá, para decirle que ya no salimos…

— no!

— por favor Yuuri!

Se me arrodilló

— joder!.... No es No!.....

Me di la vuelta, y me subí rápido a mi bicicleta antes que tratará de agarrarme, no me dirigí a mi casa en ese preciso momento, necesitaba desahogar lo que sentía.

— eres el rey de los idiotas! Solo a ti se te ocurre irte a meter a casa de lobo, da gracias que no te forzó a tener sexo.

— él no sería capaz de agredir... me.. 

— no!.... entonces como te hiciste, esas marcas en las muñecas, Yuuri este hombre podría lastimarte! Sólo mira la fuerza que empleo para detener te..

— él nunca me forzó en lo qué salimos... Phichit...

— ajá....

— sé que es terco pero no pensé que al extremo, sé niega aceptar que no hay nada entre nosotros.

— amigo, es mejor que lo denuncies si te sigue molestando, no quisiera ni pensar en lo que llegaría hacer por tal de retener te.

— tengo miedo que le haga algo a Vitya... se atrevió a decirme que corte con él...

— más razón para denunciarlo!...

— pero y si la impresión es mucha para su madre, no podría con la culpa Phichit...

— piensas romper con Vitya para complacerlo?!.

— NO!.... jamás rompere con Vitya! 

— entonces ponle una denuncia de advertencia, si algo llegará a pasarte, sabrían que fue él... y deberías de decirle a Víctor de él también, debe estar advertido!

— si.. lo sé Phichit… tengo que decirle...

Me apego más al peluche gigante de hámster.

********

— mi querido hijo todavía no bajas de la nube?

Me abraza.

— es que fue maravilloso!....fue la mejor tarde de mi vida..... mamá él me presento como su novio a su familia... ellos fueron tan dulces conmigo...estoy tan feliz....Kya!

— oh... cariño, que feliz me hace eso también... espero que ese niño te ame como te lo mereces.  
Mirate, tienes un hermoso brillo en tu mirada.

Creo que me sonroje.

— mamá!... realmente lo amo, nunca pensé sentir las mariposas de nuevo, después de mi accidente. pensé que nadie me amaría así de nuevo!...

— oh...cariño

De pronto escuchemos que toca el timbre de la puerta principal, mi madre sale a ver quien era.

Después de un rato viene con una cara de ternura, veo que viene alguien tras de ella.

Creo que ahogue un gemido.

— Yuu...ri....que haces aquí.

Tenía las mejillas rojas, se mira un poco nervioso.

traía un ramo de lirios blancos, me acerco a él.

— qué sucede Yuuri?.... ya es muy tarde, podría volver tu fiebre.

Se inclina y me da un corto beso frente a mi madre, cuando nos separamos, me mira como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo me dice en un susurro.

— quería verte Vitya... ( se aclara la voz y se pone frente a mi madre) yo...señora Nikiforov.... quiero pedirle permiso de frecuentar a Víctor de forma romántica.... si usted desea despedirme, lo aceptaré... pero por favor déjeme cortejar a Víctor… quiero formar una relación seria con él.

Su mirada tenía determinación, su sonrojo era mayor también, en forma respetuosa se inclina extendiendo las flores a ella, quien lo ve analizando lo, me hace un guiño y con un dedo me dice que guarde silencio.

— Katsuki Yuuri... te acercas a mi hijo para sacar ventaja? Estás tras su dinero?

Yuuri rápido la voltea a ver, se veía confundido.

— no...por supuesto que no, yo amo a su hijo y deseo cuidar de él.

— pero que podrías ofrecerle, ni siquiera tienes una carrera!

— sé que no puedo ofrecer le mucho....pero trabajaría arduamente por él... le daría lo mejor de mi, trataría de que el pan en su mesa nunca falte, ni sufriría precariedad, lo prometo!

— lo haces por lástima, piensas que jugar con sus sentimientos debe ser divertido, debido a su condición!

— por supuesto que no! Yo amo a Víctor , jamás me burlaria de sus sentimientos... lo respeto como persona....es más daría mi vida por protegerlo!

Mi madre sonríe al verlo tan decidido, le agarra los lirios.

— si llegas a lastimar a mi bb, juro que te arrancó la cabeza y se la doy a los perros.

Vemos que se va.

Yuuri deja salir el aire.

— es su forma de decirte aprobado.

— dios pensé que era un sargento, su mirada es tan fría como uno, aunque si yo fuera ella también lo hiciera, no quisiera dejar a mi bb con alguien que no lo merezca.

Se acerca y se sienta en mis piernas, me besa con tanta intensidad.

— quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo hoy?

— si quiero!

Rodea mi nuca con sus brazos, y acaricia mi cuello con su nariz.

— cariño.... soy tan feliz... te amo, cuidaré muy bien de ti, no permitiré que nadie te dañe.

— Yuuri.....

Lo tomo del mentón buscando sus besos.

Nos separamos, y siento algo suave tocando mis labios , abrí los ojos y era una margarita.  
Me mira con tanto deseo, la cogí entre mis manos.

— gracias amor!


	23. Ecos del pasado

23\. Ecos del pasado.

Yuuri se quedó asombrado al ver la decoración, pude ver qué quería llorar.

— hiciste todo eso por mi!?

— por supuesto!.. te gusta?

— me fascina!

— Chris me ayudó con todo, quería que se viera lo más japonés posible, Aunque podrás entender que no puedo dormir en un futon.  
reímos divertido.

— esta bien así cariño.

Me abraza afectuosamente.

— tú le has dado color a mi vida... Yuuri... te amo!

Unimos nuestros labios, Yuuri me a hecho adicto a sus besos, necesito estar junto a él, sentir el roce de sus manos en mis mejillas o en mi nuca, como acaricia mi cabello entre sus dedos, como me toma entre sus brazos, como si fuera lo que más atesora en la vida, me susurra al oido palabras de cariño, ver como me sonríe, cuando nos vemos hay destellos en su mirada! No pensé sentir esto con otra persona, sólo espero que no sea una ilusión, o algo pasajero ..

No fui tan mujeriego como creen algunos, era conocido como el soltero Nikiforov, tuve pocas relaciones estables, la única que pensé que llegaría al matrimonio fue con Selisha llevábamos 3 años juntos, antes del accidente, creí que con ella formaría mi hogar.

Pero después del accidente, me volví tan frío, tan obstinado, no quería ver a nadie. Siempre decía cosas hirientes para que se alejaran de mi, no creía que podría vivir después de eso. Incluso le grité cosas a Selisha para que me dejará en paz.

Por un tiempo dejo de venir, pero se acercó de nuevo, después de más de un año sin saber de ella, fue extraño para los dos al principio, sólo permitía que Chris se acercará a mi, y era extraño interactuar con alguien que te conocía muy bien en las intimidad.

— cariño.... porque no buscamos otro médico tal vez él si pueda ayudarte.

— ya lo intente.... es inútil quede condenado a esta silla.... 

— no cariño...no llores todo va estar bien... yo te apoyaré.

Ella deseaba sacarme de nuevo, pero todavía tenía miedo de dar ese paso, se aburría horrible, no le gustaba estar en San Petersburgo, quería que nos fuéramos a mi apartamento en Moscú.

A veces miraba cuando cambiaban los tubos donde hacia mis necesidades, su cara era siempre de asco, fingia no darme cuenta, me dolía que me mirará así, a veces preguntaba casualmente si eso le molestaba, a lo cual sólo sonríe y con amabilidad dice que no.

— Víctor cariño.... ya sano tu herida?

— si.... ya está sanando.

— qué me alegra que te quitaran esos horribles tubos.

— así....que...horribles.

— no me mal entiendas amor, pero con esos tubos encima de ti, como qué me mataban la pasión.

Se sube encima de mi y se quita con sensualidad la camisa, quedándose en brassier de encaje.

— Víctor...te extrañe.... Mi cuerpo también.. aprovechemos que estamos solos.

Se acerca y nos besamos, sube un poco más para que sus pechos queden a la altura de mi cara, los beso, extrañaba sentir otro cuerpo sobre mi.

— Víctor....quiero tenerte.... estuve leyendo como podríamos complacernos, así que... intentaremos hacerlo....no...

Nos quedamos viendo con lujuria, asentí con mi cabeza, ella besa con devoción mi cuello, mientras mis manos pasean por sus muslos, levantandole la falda.

Entonces ella me va sacando la camisa, y la tira al suelo.

Pero se queda mirando con desdén mis cicatrizes, todavía había gasas tapando una parte de mi estómago, estaba soturando líquido todavía, me sentí cohibido

— qué sucede?

Lleva una mano a su cuello sobandolo

— lo siento...creo que te lastime, un poco, llamaré a tu madre para ver que se puede hacer.

— Selisha... lo siento...yo.. tal vez más adelante...podamos..

— no lo sé Vitya.... tú no eres el mismo hombre que conocía, pensé que no me molestaría tu cicatriz de la espalda, pero esto... no... puedo... yo lo siento...es qué tu cuerpo a cambiado, ya no eres ni la mitad del hombre que eras antes, además me das miedo, podría abrirse tu herida.

Sentí que se oprimio mi corazón, recogió su blusa y se fue.

No le dije nada a mi madre ni a Chris, paso una semana, mi madre empezó a preguntar si nos habíamos disgustado, sólo le dije que ella tenía mucho que hacer en el trabajo, por eso no venía a verme, que se la pasaba trabajando en línea.

Pero sentía que no podíamos quedar así, le pedí a Chris que me llevará al hotel donde se quedaba, compré un ramo de rosas rojas.

Le pedí que me dejará en el pasillo, y que me esperará abajo, me dirigí a su habitación, toqué y me abrió una niña pequeña.

— si?

— perdón creo que me equivoqué.... de número.

— Mandy que te dije de abrir la puerta!.

Vi a un hombre en bata de baño salir de un cuarto.

— yo...lo siento me equivoqué de habitación.

Iba a dar la vuelta cuando la vi salir, también con una bata de baño y con el cabello húmedo.

— Selisha....

— Víctor que haces aquí!

— quién es el paralítico?

— no es nadie....sólo es un amigo querido...(se mira nerviosa)

— quién es el Selisha? (Pregunté enojado)

— es mi esposo, nos casamos hace seis meses, ella es mi hijastra

— … ya veo...

Me di cuenta que Selisha me había estado engañando, me di la vuelta conteniendo mis lágrimas.

Sentí que venía detrás de mi.

— Víctor...yo lo siento....nunca quise engañarte, en realidad te quiero mucho Víctor, pero me di cuenta que no podría vivir contigo en esa condición.

— entonces...porqué insististe en verme, en todo estos meses cuando te rechazaba, lo hubieras dejado así.

— porqué sentí lástima de ti, no quería verte deprimido, después de tantos años juntos, te lo iba a decir cuando te recuperarás!.  
Tu madre me dijo que estuviste en el psiquiátrico hace poco, y no quería verte destruido así.

— gracias a ti estoy peor ahora.

— no pretendi que fuera así, yo sólo...

Me di la vuelta encarandola.

— solo qué! Querías jugar conmigo! Desde cuando lo conoces?

— desde hace tres años..

— entonces, desde atrás me has estado engañando.

— no pretendi que fuera así, yo lo iba a dejar cuando tuviste el accidente, pero entonces tu me empezaste a rechazar,... Me sentí muy sola sin ti Víctor que querías que hiciera!

— qué fueras leal..... yo nunca te fui infiel, ni tengo a nadie esperándome en mi CAMA!..

Avente las rosas por sus pies, mientras me meto al elevador, cuando la puerta se cerró, me quebre, trate de detener el llanto con mis manos inútilmente.

Cuando baje Christopher me ve asustado.

— Víctor que te paso?! Porqué estas llorando.

— por favor llevame lejos de este maldito hotel....

ese día quise acabar con mi vida, me corte las venas, mis padres piensan que lo hice por mi condición, en parte fue eso pero también fue por ella.

Después de eso pasó una semana, al final, me desahogo con Chris y le hice jurar que no le diría a mis padres.  
en represaria, Chris compró la empresa donde laboraba ella, y la hizo despedir, se había dado cuenta que Selisha estaba moviendo dinero de la empresa, para una cuenta personal, tal parece que su esposo, estaba en quiebra, debido a un mal negocio, y la familia de Selisha, no aprobaba esa relación, la despojaron de todo, se le cerró la puerta en varias empresas, haciendo que se fuera del país mejor, le dije a Chris que había llegado muy lejos a lo que respondió.

— ella ya estaba en la cuerda floja, jugar contigo, le dio el golpe final nada más...quien se atreva a hacerle daño a mi amigo, se las verá conmigo...

Despierte llorando. Sentí unos cálidos brazos que me rodeaban, vi al frente y me topo con los ojos de Yuuri.

— qué pasó mi vida?...una pesadilla.

La voz suave de Yuuri es confortable, me mira con un destello de ternura, me limpia unas lágrimas con sus dedos.

— mi amor… tranquilo.... sólo fue un mal sueño

Asiento con la cabeza,y me apoyo en su pecho, sintiendo como me abraza en protección, dejando besos en mi coronilla.

— te amo Víctor....


	24. Nuevos planes

24\. Nuevos Planes.

Era de madrugada cuando me desperté al sentir un temblor, y escuchar un leve quejido, me doy cuenta que era Vitya, estaba teniendo un mal sueño, estaba llorando, le limpié unas cuantas lágrimas, desearía protegerlo de sus demonios internos.  
Lo rodeó con mis brazos, quería que se tranquilizara, entonces veo que abanico sus hermosas pestañas, hasta que despertó

\- qué pasó mi vida?... tuviste una pesadilla.

dije en voz suave, su llanto no sesaba, trato de limpiar unas cuantas lágrimas con mis dedos.

\- tranquilo mi amor....sólo fue un mal sueño.

Asiente y se esconde en mi pecho, beso su cabeza, mientras lo abrazo con fuerza y acarició su espalda, nos quedamos así hasta quedarnos dormidos de nuevo.

\- Vitya! Buenos días!

La voz de Christopher nos despierta.

Nos quedamos viendo un poco adormitados, entonces tomo el mentón de Víctor , ladea un poco la cabeza para que pueda besarle despacio, siento sus manos en mi cintura, mientras yo lo atraigo más con mi mano que estaba usando de almohada y con la otra sobre su espalda, ahogó un gemido en sus labios cuando nos separamos.

\- buenos días mi vida.

Acarició su rostro, sus ojos estaban encendidos, creo que los míos también.

\- buenos días Yuuri...cariño...es Chris, no sé si quieres que nos vea así.

Víctor era tan tímido a veces, su expresión reflejaba eso.

\- quieres que me vaya ( en tono coqueto)

\- no...

\- Víctor estas despierto!? Ya sé que estás ahí Yuuri, Lilia me dijo que te quedaste a dormir, sólo dime que si están vestidos, al menos?

\- NO... Chris! Le quite a Vícchan su flor anoche!

\- Yuuri! ( algo avergonzado)

\- Queee!

Entonces la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Chris con un enorme cara de felicidad, pero al vernos vestidos y que nos reímos, se dio cuenta que era broma, cambio su cara.

\- oye! No me tomes el pelo Yuuri!.

\- no te preocupes Christopher, la castidad de Víctor está intacta todavía... ( lo abrazo más fuerte) me la dará hasta que esté listo...verdad mi amor?!

Miro a Víctor y muerdo mis labios coqueto, haciéndole sonrojar.

******

\- en serio no hicimos nada... ya deja de molestar Christopher!

\- ok... pero quiero que me lo digan cuando eso pasé , así celebraremos.

\- celebrar que?!

\- ok... te lo diré. Chris

\- Yuuri! Ya paren los dos, no hablen como si no estuviera aquí!

Sentía arder mis mejillas, nunca pensé que ese par congeniarian tan bien.

\- y que te gusta hacer, pasivo o activo?

\- no creó mucho en los roles Chris, me encanta los dos, soy muy versátil, aunque últimamente era pasivo, pero si Víctor desea ser el pasivo, entonces lo voy a complacer, me interesa que se sienta a gusto conmigo…

Chris ríe con picardía.

\- lo siento..pero de que están hablando? pasivo o activo, que tiene que ver la contabilidad?, en si llegamos a tener relaciones?

Los dos me quedan viendo con cara de WTF, pero después rompen a reír.

\- me perdí de algo?

Estaba confundido.

\- cómo puede haber algo tan inocente... ( Chris aprieta mis mejillas) siento compasión por ti Yuuri.... Me vas a decir Víctor que si digo seme, vas a pensar que es líquido que sale de tu miembro.

Seguía confundido, Yuuri toma mi mano y la besa, tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- cariño.... estábamos hablando de roles sexuales, después te explico, lo que quieren decir.

\- no la vas a tener fácil Yuuri!

Yuuri me besa fugazmente mientras trato de asimilar lo que dijeron.

\- por cierto Yuuri, Lilia me dio esto para ti, tenia reunión temprano por eso me llamo antes.

Veo que le da un pequeño sobre manila, Yuuri lo abre, primero se miraba asombrado, después bajo la mirada en tristeza.

\- qué sucede cariño....

\- eh... bueno es mi liquidación.

\- qué! Como puede despedirte!, yo te necesito conmigo Yuuri¡

Me ve con cariño y remueve mi cabello.

\- Víctor está bien, de todas formas ya no podía aceptar su dinero ya que soy tu novio , sería malo que si estoy contigo y me paguen, es como si fuera mi trabajo ser tu pareja, verdad que se ve feo así?!

\- comprendo tú punto de vista.

\- lo que me da tristeza es que como voy seguir ayudando a mi familia, además si consigo un nuevo trabajo, nos veríamos menos... tal vez... ( muerde su labio en frustración)

Me asusté al sólo imaginarlo.

\- ya sé!...porqué no trabajas conmigo, podrías trabajar en línea.

\- Chris! Es una maravillosa idea!

\- espera trabajo en línea!?

Se miraba que tenía pánico

\- descuida no es nada difícil, mi familia está en el rubro de finanzas , podrías trabajar como consultor financiero , te encargarías de responder, las dudas de los clientes, y ofrecerle información que requieran sobre sus estados de cuentas, y si impulsas productos como seguros, podrías ganar extra. La paga es buena y sólo trabajarías la semana, así también cuidas de Víctor, que dices? 

\- pero si dicen que no soy capaz de realizarlo, tengo medio de hacerte quedar mal.

\- te daré los pasos que debes seguir, además Vitya podría ayudarte al principio, el sabe de esto, es más Vitya si quisiera podrías dirigir la compañía de ingeniería desde aquí, pero te da pereza hacerlo.

\- no es lo mismo, sabes que ser ingeniero implica más trato con la gente, salir a los espacios y hacer planos, yo no podría hacer eso, no sería lo mismo.

\- entonces deberías de trabajar para una empresa que se te permita trabajar en línea también, o hacer tú propia compañía, aunque creo que no lo hagas tanto por el dinero ya que te vas a podrir en el pronto... pero deberías de hacer pensar la mente.

\- a qué se refieren?

Chris me mira como pidiendo permiso para hablar, asiento para que prosiga.

\- la abuela materna de Vitya era accionista mayoritario de Alfa Bank, antes de morir dejó a Víctor como titular, pero dejó estipulado que podrá acceder cuando cumpla los treinta, lo cual ya casi los tiene, si Víctor hubiera accedido a ella antes, tal vez no estuviera tan en aprietos como ahora, y no estuviera dependiendo de sus padres, aunque creo que Víctor seguirá de accionista para que cresca mas el capital.

Vi que abrió los ojos incrédulo, después, se tapó la boca con sus manos.

\- oh por dios!....

\- al fin te das cuenta Yuuri ...no por gusto le digo el zar de Russia.... pero descuida, nuestra área financiera esta en la bolsa de valores, no vamos a competir con Vitya.

Yuuri todavía está sin creerlo, se mira ansioso, agarré su mano para captar su atención.

\- cariño está bien?

\- yo.... lo siento, no podré darte.. todo esa estabilidad económica... pero juró que trabajaré muy duro para hacer nuestro hogar... no voy a faltar a la promesa que le hice a mamá Lilia.

Me da tanta ternura verlo así, ya veo.... Yuuri quiere ser mi proveedor, lo abrazo con una sonrisa.

\- lo harás muy bien Yuuri! Se que vas a cuidar bien de mi!.


	25. Mis días a tu lado

25\. Mis días a tu lado.

— ya me voy mamá!.

— qué te vaya bien hijo! Dale saludos a Vicchan de mi parte.

Le sonrió en respuesta, han pasado varios días desde que empecé a trabajar para Chris, mamá Lilia mando a poner una pequeña oficina para mi, un escritorio, un archivero, una computadora, con impresora y una fotocopiadora en el salón del piano, ya que era una habitación muy grande y Vitya podía entrar sin dificultar ahí, dije que le pagaría en cuotas, pero dijo que era un regalo.

Recuerdo la primera semana, fue tan estresante y comica a la vez.

— eh!.... que pasó aquí!?

— Yuuuu...ri...otra vez cortaste el enlace por error... amor

— oh mierda!.

Rápido me tapó la boca, había dicho palabrotas frente a Víctor antes pero no tantas como ahora, me dio vergüenza que me viera en esa situación.

— tranquilo amor ya pronto aprenderás.

El sonreía amablemente y acariciaba mi espalda.

— Víctor eres bueno en esto, deberías de trabajar en algo así también, Chris me contó que sacaste una maestría en finanzas y negocios internacionales. Creó que lo harás fantástico.

— tú crees.

— lo creó, sé que te has dado un tiempo, mientras te recuperas, y es entendible que sea así, debes acostumbrarte a esta nueva vida, perder el miedo a la gente, y poco a poco regresar a tu vida laboral.... deberías de considerar lo que dijo Christopher mi amor.

Lo agarró y lo beso con cariño, pero rápido me separó de él son nueve horas laborales en la semana, para que pueda descansar el fin de semana y compartirlo con Víctor, me encanta esta nueva experiencia, puedo trabajar en algo que me está gustando y me parece interesante, puedo cuidar de mi novio, últimamente paso más tiempo en casa de él, que incluso me dicen que ya me empiece a llevar mis cosas y viva de un solo con él, a veces me quedo a dormir, pero no hacemos nada mas que besarnos y darnos suaves caricias sin caer en lo sensual.

También e visto cambios en Víctor, se está animando a salir, fuimos al teatro con toda la familia, pero esta vez vimos una Filarmónica, fue un lindo gesto de su parte, mis padres se conmovieron bastante, aunque Mari le gusta más el grunge que la música clásica, la vi llorar de emoción.  
también mamá Lilia me sorprendió , el fin de semana pasado nos invitó a almorzar, fue tan agradable, e incluso Yurio compartió con nosotros, recuerdo su rostro cuando le dijimos que éramos pareja. 

— Aaaaah!!!

— qué tiene de malo Yurio..

— Cómo fue que te enamoraste del anciano!... como fue que lo seduciste con toda esa lonja que tienes!

— Yuri Plisetsky!

Mamá Lilia lo ve severamente

— descuidé .... Yurio le hice la danza de los cuatro velos...además los árabes dicen que, alguien que llene la cama, es felicidad asegurada, aunque yo estaría anorexico para sus gustos.

— QUEEEEEE!!!

Todos rompemos a reír, es tan hermoso compartir con la familia tanto mis padres como la madre de Víctor se comprenden muy bien.

*****

— Yuuri no le has hablado de John a Víctor.

— con el trabajo hasta se me había olvidado, volvió a la cafetería!?

— no....No lo e visto, pero no deberías de confiar mucho en la suerte Yuuri ...

*****

— Yuuri.... que te sucede?

Me había quedado pensando en lo de Phichit un momento, cuando reaccionó a la voz de Víctor, sus hermosos turquesa me miran con curiosidad.

— no...es nada mi amor.

Le sonrió

— Yuuri...quieres quedarte conmigo el fin de semana, Chris fue a ver a su novio, por estar cuidando de mi, lo a dejado algo abandonado.

Se nota algo apenado, quise jugarle una broma.

— el novio de Christopher está celoso de ti¡

— cómo crees!

Se ríe.

— no creó que pueda despertar celos en alguien...

— claro que si, sólo mirate, eres un joven muy hermoso, muy dulce, cualquiera cae rendido a tus pies, tengo que andar con cuidado cuando salimos, si no alguien te robaria de mi lado, y créeme, que por ti soy capaz de morder al que te quiera robar!

Nos reímos.

— tal vez antes, pero ahora no soy lo que era Yuuri si me hubieras conocido antes.... tal vez fuera eso...

— otra vez con eso.... ya Víctor.... mirate cariño, tu estas muy bien así, no te falta absoluta mente nada.... estas riquísimo! 

Veo el reloj de pared son las cinco, su madre aviso que llegaría tarde, por eso me pidió quedarme más, aunque no me lo hubiera pedido, gustoso me había quedado igual.

Veo a Víctor con tanto deseo, que lo hice sonrojar.

— qué sucede...Yuuri..

Su voz salió un poco nerviosa, entonces me siento en sus piernas, rodeó su cuello con mis manos, y lo beso con tanta necesidad, con tanta pasión contenida, ya días siento que Víctor desea que lo toqué con más pudor, siento a veces sus manos bajar por mis caderas, acercándose a mis glúteos, pero no los llega a tocar, a veces sus besos son tan apasionante que ya me imagino como era de amante, dejo que el tome el control cuando introduce su lengua en mi boca, me acaricia el cabello, y de repente, siento que me inclina un poco, es perdición sus besos, le a costado soltarse pero ya lo está logrando, siento deseo de parte de él.

Me inclina más hasta que pierdo el equilibrio, y mi trasero va directo al suelo.

— aaai.... idai!....

— Yuuri! Lo siento mucho...yo no quise..

— esta bien .... no te preocupes estoy bien...

Me sobe el trasero, Vitya me ofrece sus manos para ayudarme a levantarme.

— yo....lo siento.... Yuuri..

— shhhh.... no lamentes nada cariño...

Acarició su cabello, sus mejillas están muy rojas, se mira un poco tímido, le sonrío con ternura para que se calme, toma mi mano y la enlaza con la suya.

— Yuuri.... quieres intentar.... quiero decir... hacerlo conmigo?

Su rostro se enrojecio más sus ojos brillaban.

— cariño.... estas seguro de hacerlo?!

— si...es contigo, estaré bien...

Nos quedamos viendo con devoción, mi corazón latía con fuerza, Víctor besa mi mano y después me da una dulce sonrisa. Sus turquesa eran tan hermosos. Cuando me ven con deseo.

— por favor se gentil.....


	26. Dejando el miedo

26\. Dejando el miedo.

Llevé a Vitya a la habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro por si acaso y corri las cortinas para generar un ambiente romántico, prendí la lámpara de mesa y le puse un pañuelo transparente, me quedó viendo a Vitya se notaba un poco nervioso.

— si deseas podemos parar...

Víctor negó con la cabeza, y me mira con intensidad.

— ok...

Lo tome con sumo cuidado, sentí como se le erizo la piel, rodeó mi cuello con sus manos como siempre lo hacía, lo llevo a la cama, podía sentir lo nervioso que estaba, sus orejas estaban rojas, le susurro.

— tranquilo....no haré nada que no te guste... cuando te sientas incómodo hazme lo saber.... ok..

— ok.... ( casi inaudible)

Lo besé en la mejilla, nuestras respiraciónes se habían vuelto más pausadas, me senté en sus piernas, frente a frente, nuestras cabeza estaban bajas, no sabía cómo comenzar, esto era nuevo para Vitya, tenía un poco de miedo, no quería hacer nada que lo molestará, quería hacer de su primera vez con un hombre, algo único e increíble.

Me armé de valor, y me acerque a probar sus labios con delicadeza, soltó un leve gemido, me abrazo con fuerza, podía sentir su temblor.

Abandone su boca y lo empecé a besar del cuello, quería quitarle la remera, pero sus manos me lo impidieron, entonces se la deje, lo volvi a besar del cuello, lo lami con suavidad, Víctor dejó salir un gemido mas fuerte, entonces fui directo a una de sus pezones que ya se estaba poniendo duros, moría por probarlos, lo mordi suave sobre la ropa, al sentirlo sus uñas se clavaron fuerte a mi espalda.

— mmmm

— aah... ahh... lo siento.....

— esta bien..... sólo no apartes tú mirada de mi.

sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, lo miré lasivamente, mientras volvía hacerlo, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

Hice lo mismo con el otro, ya estaba muy erecto, me encantaba la sensación que se sentía al lamerlo sobre la tela, Víctor volvió a soltar otro dulce gemido, está vez se inclina un poco.

— aaah!! ….te amo....

Lo beso con anhelo, sentía que ya me estorbaba la ropa, me arrodilló y me quito mi camisa, ante la mirada de deseo de Vitya, tiré los lentes en la alfombra, después los recogeré.

— ves.... te dije que tenía algo bajo la ropa, son estrillas de mis subidas y bajadas de peso.... te gustan?

Víctor las miro con cariño, paso sus dedos con delicadeza delineandolas.

— Yuuri....son rayitos de sol que se quedaron atrapados en tu piel.

— es lo más hermoso que han dicho...

Se anima a besar mi estómago, mientas me atrae más a él, muerdo mi labio inferior con deseo, acaricio su cabello, me mira con deseo.

— quiero hacerte lo mismo.

Me inclino más dejando a su disposición mi pecho, un poco dudoso se acerca a una, cuando sentí su lengua acariciar mi pezón, casi le caigo encima, mi cuerpo se estremeció, Víctor succiona con devoción mi pecho, mientas me acaricia la espalda.

— mmnn Vitya... me gusta....más fuerte.... mmnnm.. lo haces bien bb...

— mmnn... Yuuri....

Tomo su mentón y lo beso con pasión, necesito más de Víctor.

— cariño.... déjeme ver...por favor…

-noo…. Yuuri… No por favor… yo soy asqu…

Beso su mejilla

— por favor… quiero verte….

Veo que tiembran sus manos cuando las lleva al borde de la remera , despacio la levanta hasta que la deja a un lado, todavía con un poco de timidez, se cubre con ambas manos.

— Yuuri.... si te desencanta esto.... si no quieres.. Seguir por esto.... lo...entenderé....

— cariño.... eres hermoso... tu cuerpo es hermoso.... Me haces desearte con más fuerza.. no me crees....

Lo tome de una mano, y sin ningún pudor la lleve a mi entrepierna.

— vez lo que me provocas, haces que me calientes.... te deseo... tu me deseas Vitya....

Su mirada está muy encendida, algo temblorosa aparta su mano y me deja verlo, tenía dos cicatrices en su vientre, se podía contar 30 puntadas.

— no te dan asco?

— porqué lo tendría.

Beso sus manos.

— eres sexy....muy sexy...

— quieres ver la de la espalda?

— si quiero.

Rodeó a Vitya y entonces la veo, era muy grande, y profunda en donde me imagino que recibió el mayor golpe, la tocó con delicadeza, está un poco rosada, sentí ganas de llorar, imaginando el dolor de Vitya en ese momento, lo que tuvo que atravesar hasta que llegará a sanar así, pero me contuve no quería hacerlo sentir mal, Víctor empezó a temblar.

— cariño?....

— es horrible verdad!.... yo estoy incompleto...yo.. estoy todo remendado¡...

Empezó a sollozar.

— no..No llores por favor.... yo amo todo de ti... Vitya tal vez cuando pase más tiempo, podrían borrarlas, si lo deseas...amor.

Lo abraze, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

— yo te amo.... tu cuerpo es perfecto para mi.... la persona que te rechazó antes fue una completa imbécil! no es lo que se vea es lo que te hace sentir la persona... eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido...

— Yuuri.....borra este asco que siento de mi... graba en mi piel tus caricias, hazme sentir deseado de nuevo, hazme el amor....

Volví a mi posición de antes, nos miramos, seque unas lágrimas traviesas, y lo besé, lo fui acostando lentamente, fui bajando, y lami sus pezones rosas, tan dulces eran los sonidos de su boca, que trataba de callar con sus manos, desendi más besé sus cicatrices con devoción, y empecé a bajar su pantalón, hasta dejarle desnudo, hermoso, sumamente hermoso, me encendió más, su mirada era tan hermosa, reflejaba timidez, deseo, y un poco de miedo.  
disfruté de escucharlo gemir de placer en cuanto le realicé una felación.

— Yuuri..no..eso es sucio...aah...

Me saco su pene de mi boca.

— no lo está, tomates un baño antes de irme a ver, no!... huele increíble, y sabe delicioso.

Volví a mi faena disfrutando de verlo perdido en el deseo.

— quieres que me la meta o quieres que te penetre primero...

— quiero sentirte.... primero.. Yuuri

Sonreí.

— ok... complacere todos tus deseos mi amado Vitya.

levanté un poco las caderas, con un poco del semen de Víctor me dilate ante su mirada, cuando sentí que estaba lo bastante abierto me pongo en posición, antes de entrar veo a Víctor, se miraba ansioso, muerdo sensual mi labio inferior y me empiezo a penetrar con lentitud hasta que entro toda, era grande, deliciosa mente grande, nunca lo había hecho sin condón, me encanta el roce que se siente, Víctor tiro las cabeza atras, ahogando los gemidos y apuñaba las sábanas con fuerza.

Deje pasar un momento, hasta que se relajó.

— Estás listo....

-...si….


	27. Amame cómo solo tu sabes hacerlo

27\. Amame cómo solo tu sabes hacerlo

Me empecé a mover con suavidad, comencé a simular estocadas . Vitya se había sentado, trataba de ayudarme a subir y a bajar con sus manos sostenía mis glúteos, mientras me aferraba a sus hombros

— te gusta asi?...mmnnn te gusta mi amor...

— Yuuri aaah.. mmmmm.. te sientes muy apretado... Me gustas ... mucho...aah... Siento que esto..jamás lo olvidaré.. Me gusta mucho como sucionas mi miembro....aaahhhh!!

Ahogue una risa de satisfacíon, busque un beso, Vitya no podía seguir mi ritmo, se comenzaba aturdir, gemia más fuerte en mi boca, sus dedos hacían más presión en mis nalgas.

Poso su cabeza en mi hombro, en la oreja lo escuchaba gruñir, y me encantaba empecé acelerar el ritmo había encontrado el punto exacto de mi próstata, comenzaba a ver estrellas y Vitya me empiezo a masturba con timidez al principio pero después con fuerza, empecé a llorar de placer, me encanta, la sensación de estar clavandome en el miembro de mi amante, me dieron ganas de susurrar le cosas al oido.

— Vitya...te amo.. ohh dios, me encantas! Precioso... no sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerlo contigo.... desde hace mucho, me mojo las ganas por ti... quería sentirte, tienes un buen falo mi amor....

— yuu...ri....yo..no... puedo...más....

Ahogaba sus gemidos en mi hombro.

— has lo bebé... derrama tu caliente leche en mi... llename, gustoso la recibo quiero que me llenes, hasta dejarte sin ninguna gota... 

hice más fricción, de ser posible quería meter sus gemelos en mi agujero, quería todo de Víctor... sentí cuando derramó su orgasmo, tan caliente no aguante y grité de placer, nos abrazamos con fuerza, también Vitya grito, y me mordió del hombro cuando lo apreté fuerte, nuestras respiraciónes eran irregulares, lo sentí débil entre mis brazos y con suavidad lo recoste de nuevo, empiezo a llenarlo de besos, mientras recupera el aliento, que vista mas hermosa, su piel esta perlada de sudor, está con un hermoso sonrojo y la mirada perdida en el deseo, todo alboroto su cabello.

— cariño estas bien?...

— wow!! .. fue amaizing!.... perdón me vine muy rápido... yo no había tenido sexo en tanto tiempo... tienes un aguante increíble....Yuuri... Me has dejado sin palabras.

Llevo una mano a su rostro despejando su frente.

— te gustó?

— mmnn… fue el mejor sexo que e tenido Yuuri....

Acaricie su torso, y me fui saliendo de él lentamente, sentí como el líquido empezó a salir de mi, cayendo en las sábanas. Víctor me jaló con suavidad, quería besarme, lo hacía con anhelo, nuestros labios se separaron, lo besé en la mejilla y empecé a acariciar su cuello con mi lengua se rió nervioso.

— Yuuri.... no te veniste cariño... no es justo que sólo yo sienta placer.

— Estás cansado?

— no.....

— quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

— si...pero te quiero dentro de mi.

Abrí más los ojos. el deseo me recorrió de nuevo.

— Estás seguro?

— si.... ( se acerca más a mi) te deseo.... follame Katsuki.... anhelo tener tú miembro goteando dentro de mi.

Que mirada más llena de pasión tenia, había mucha seguridad en ella.

Me calentó de inmediato.

— de acuerdo.... 

Me lleve unos dedos a mi boca y los moje, después le abrí las piernas con cuidado y lo empecé a dilatar, Víctor con una mano estaba apartando su miembro para que tuviera más acceso a él, me miraba con tanto deseo.

lo preparé lo más cuidadoso que pude, disfrutando todas esas preciosas expresiones que me daba, cuando estuvo lo suficiente dilatado, puse mi miembro en su entrada, acaricie su mejilla, tomo mi mano, y se llevo unos dedos a su boca, lamiendolos, me vio de una manera tan inocente, que me encendió más, suavemente me fui adentrando, al principio su entrada se estaba estrechando, haciendo que me dolierá un poco, pero después cedió ante mi, Víctor pujo un poco, estaba algo nervioso, lo dejé acostumbrarse, empecé lento, me encantaba como mordia sus labios ahogando los gemidos, tocaba su pecho, empecé a masturbar su miembro, lo hice llorar de placer, mientas me mecia en un suave vaivén, no quería ser muy rudo con él, era su primera vez , me estaba regalando su virginidad anal, así que quería que se acostumbrara que lo disfrutará tanto como yo.

— aaahh..mnnnm... Yuuri...

— te lastime amor?...

— nooo...qué es eso?... 

— sientes algo raro....

— toca otra vez ahí?!

— aquí¡

— aaahhhh si...mnnm.... si...

— es tu próstata mi amor. ( lo comencé a besar del cuello)

Volví a tocar su punto débil, haciendo que sus manos se claven en mis caderas, gruñi por eso.. subí sus piernas a mis hombros, tratando de no lastimar su espalda, las sostuve fuerte, y acelere un poco mis estocadas, era tan hermoso verlo tan excitado, tan sonrojado, jadeante y lloroso.

— Vitya mirame…

Sus hermosos turquesa llenos de lágrimas brillaban en lujuria ,sus gemidos, eran tan dulces, tan lindos, eran música para mis oídos.

estuvimos así un buen rato, soy bastante resistente, Víctor ya se había venido tres veces, pero no mostraba signo de querer detenerme, que lindo se removia bajo de mi.

— Yuuri.... mi amor... te amo..

entonces me vine dentro de él, me apretó con fuerza, su pecho subia y bajaba, tratando de disfrutar la sensación de ser llenado por mi.

— quedate dentro de mi más tiempo... quiero sentirte más....

que ternura me dio, coloque con suavidad sus piernas a mis lados, me acerque para besarlo, estábamos cansados ya.

— cariño.... te gustó!

— me encantó!.... eres el mejor amante del mundo ....que más puedo desear. Quiero ser tu hombre/ mujer y tu serás mi hombre/mujer para siempre, gracias por darme esta mágica experiencia.

— ahahah...cariño. Estás seguro de darme las gracias, te quite la virginidad.

— quítame todo lo quieras, Yuuri... por ti abriré las piernas todas las veces que desees.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, escuché salir de él una risa catarina. su piel desnudas eran como tocar el cielo


	28. El amor pudimos encontrar

28\. El amor pudimos encontrar.

— Yuuri..... aahmmmm... más... Quiero más de ti....

— mi amor.....mi vida....mi Vitya... eres tan hermoso...grrrmmmn

Yuuri me acariciaba de una manera tan gentil, besaba mi nuca y hacia succión en algunas partes, me gustaba, Yuuri estaba marcando su territorio, después de tan deliciosa sección de sexo, nos fuimos a meter a la bañera, era lo suficiente grande para los dos, Yuuri me lavó con sumo cuidado, pero en un momento el calor de lo anterior recorrió nuestros cuerpos, y ahora estoy sentado encima de él en la bañera, con su miembro dentro de mi, quien diría que Yuuri fuera capaz de lograr perderme en el placer , me llenaba de besos la espalda, mientras que se movía en un suave baile para mi, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo con delicadeza, de vez en cuando tocándome un pezón, me derrite sus manos al masajear mi pene, debería ser un delito sus toques.

— Estás bien?.... te gusta mi amor.

— me... encanta!

Tiré la cabeza atrás cuando tocó mi próstata, me hace ver estrellas 

puedo sentir como lo voy presionando con mi agujero, quien diría que llegariá el día que me abriera las nalgas para que un hombre me follara, pero se trata de Yuuri, gustoso me abriré para él siempre .

— aah... estas bien... Vitya...

— continua, no pares... por favor...

— oh... amor... Me enciendes cuando me pides más....

Me siento tan amado, tan deseado por mi novio.

Al día siguiente despierto con suaves caricias y besos en mi espalda y nuca, Yuuri me tenía de cucharita.

— te desperte?... (susurro) buenos días mi vida.

Alzó el brazo a su cabeza para atraelo y besarlo.

— buenos días mi amor.

— cómo te sientes?

— me duele un poco la cadera... y .... tu ya sabes...

El sonrojo se apoderó de su cara, se volvió tímido.

— yo...lo siento Vitya....

Negué con una sonrisa.

— esta bien... Me hiciste gozar como nunca...

Le di un tierno beso, y salió de la cama para preparar mi silla, y buscar una camisa en el closet, Yuuri había traído dos mudadas, por las veces que le podía que se quedará conmigo, saco una negra para mi.

Antes de ponermela veo la remera gris de ayer, había quedado bajo de mi, la saco y tenía rastros de nuestra noche fogosa y unas cuantas manchas rojizas. Se la enseñe a Yuuri, se le quedó viendo con vergüenza, mientras sonrió con picardía.

— y ahora que harás conmigo, afrontarás las consecuencias de los actos? Cuidaras de mi?

Sonríe y me sigue el juego.

— por supuesto!, no soy un maldito que sólo le quita la inocencia a la doncella y se va, Me haré responsable de mis actos.... casate conmigo! Mi amor!

Nos reímos y besamos, atraigo a Yuuri y cae sobre mi.

Yuuri me saco de mi refugio y me llevo a la sala de la casa, mi madre salió adormitada de su habitación en cuanto me vio se floto los ojos incrédula.

— Vitya!

— buenos días mamá.

— por dios mi amor!

Me dio un fuerte abrazo, sentí sus lágrimas en mi hombro, desde que había llegando a vivir con ella no había salido de mi refugio, eso la conmovió mucho.

Yuuri hizo el desayuno y me sentó en la silla del comedor, frente a mamá , se miraba muy feliz, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que conversamos tan animadamente como en esta, pero fue un hermoso recuerdo, Yuuri se sentó muy cerca de mi, de vez en cuando sentía la mano juguetona de Yuuri, posar en mi cadera y la acariciaba, yo me acercaba de vez en cuando para acariciar su mejilla o darle de comer en la boca, mi madre se hacía la que no nos miraba, pero sonreía complacida.

En la tarde Yuuri tocó el piano para nosotros, fue algo hermoso tocó varias piezas de Franz Liszt y de Frederic Chopin, los favoritos de mi madre.

— esta pieza es para ti mi vida.

Me miró con ternura, y sonríe, mientas sus dedos se deslizaban con soltura, empezó a tocar , conocía esa tonada, me gustaba,y ahora que él me la dedica, la amo más, después de un momento empezó a cantarla para mi.

Luego pensé qué, misteriosamente el amor encontré  
Nuestras manos juntas están sigo  
enamorado me de ti cada vez y mi corazón te dirá...

Una vez más! Tomame entre tus brazos ya, besame bajo cada estrella.  
Solamente me puse a pensar en voz alta el amor pudimos encontrar.

Cuando ya mi memoria empiece a fallar, cuando nadie recuerde quien soy, y cuando ya no pueda tocar las cuerdas muy bien, aún así sé que tengo tu amor.

Pero yo sé que tú alma no podrá envejecer, tu sonrisa hoy... y siempre estará en mi, sólo mirame

Luego pensé qué, misteriosamente el amor encontré  
Todo es parte de un plan, cometiendo errores yo seguiré, sé que tú me tienes muy bien..

Una vez más Tomame entre tus brazos ya, besame bajo cada estrella.  
Solamente me puse a pensar en voz alta el amor pudimos encontrar.  
El amor pudimos encontrar,  
El amor pudimos encontrar!

Me sacó un par de lágrimas, también a mamá la conmovió, se acercó a mi, lo abracé con fuerza y me besó.

— te amo.... Vitya….

****

— Vitya...ya deja de estar en la nube... todavía estoy enojado contigo.... como pudiste hacer algo así y no contarme... a mi..a tu mejor amigo!

— eeh! De que estas hablando Chris?!  
( de forma inocente)

— no te hagas el idiota... estuviste todo el fin de semana con Yuuri, vengo el lunes y te veo como garrapata encima de él,todo cariñoso, Yuuri quiere llevar las cosas con bajo perfil, pero tu no le ayudas... Vitya es obvio lo que están haciendo.

— tú crees?

Lleve mis manos a mi mejilla, las sentí calientes.

— dime.... te gustó?... No te lastimó?

Me sonrojo.

— me gustó mucho, Yuuri es un buen amante, fue muy delicado conmigo... Me trata muy bien Christopher.. han sido los mejores días de mi vida.

Me sonríe con ternura.

— si eres feliz.. esta bien... te lo dejo pasar esta, pero sin secretos entre nosotros ok....

— te lo prometo....

Yuuri pidió permiso para tomarse la tarde, le pidió a Chris que me arreglará, Chris, me está secando el cabello con una secadora, y puso unas pinzas en mi fleco para ondularlo y llevarlo atrás.

Mi madre entró y me traía un traje negro con una camisa azul y corbata negra.

— te vez guapísimo hijo...

— gracias mamá....

Chris me llevó a casa de los Katsuki, Yuuri ya estaba esperándome en la puerta, vestido con un traje azul, y sin lentes, como buen caballero, se acerca y besa mi mano dándome la bienvenida

Después de despedirme de Chris, salude a mis suegros, me miraban de una forma tierna, luego Yuuri me lleva por el patio a una habitación algo apartada, ya ahí, Yuuri sube la calefacción, y me quita el abrigo.

— esta habitación la tenemos por si viene un familiar de visita y no le gusta los ruidos.

Cuando prendió la luz, ahogue un grito y solte unas lágrimas había una mesa con velas, al fondo había una cama con pétalos de rosas formando un corazón.

— se que nos saltamos mucho los ordenes de cortejo, pero quería hacer esto para ti... quiero que tengas muy buenos recuerdos de nosotros, así cuando estemos ancianos recordemos con cariño todo lo que vivimos de jóvenes.... Vitya eres la persona más maravillosa que e tenido la dicha de conocer, tierno, amable y muy apasionado, no me imagino los días sin ti de ahora en adelante.... la vez pasada debí pedirlo de esta forma, por eso.... (se aclaró la voz) Víctor Nikiforov.... quieres ser mi novio?!

Sonreí desde el fondo de mi ser.

— si...si quiero....

Los dos tenemos los ojos vidriosos  
Y una gran sonrisa, guardaré con mucho cariño, este momento. 

Recordaré la forma tan cariñosa que me toma Yuuri entre sus brazos, sus besos y las promesas que susurra a mi oído, que el cielo y las estrellas sean testigo del gran amor que tenemos, sin miedo al mañana, sólo quiero ser la persona más amada de Yuuri, me hace sentir tan completo, tan especial, que me olvidó de mi situación


	29. Broken heart

29\. Broken heart

Estos días han sido los mas maravillosos que e vivido, Yuuri me hace sentir tan bien, tan feliz, tan único, vino a mi vida como una fresca ventisca, dio color a la vida gris que llevaba, me hizo entender que a pesar de las limitaciones tengo tantas oportunidades que seguir, Yuuri es la luz que necesitaba mi oscuro corazón.

Una y otra vez beso el pequeño copo de nieve que tiene entre su hombro izquierdo y su nuca, no me había fijado en el antes, lo descubrí en una de esas secciones en las que Yuuri se sentaba en una silla,y me tenía entre el sube y baja del éxtasis, mientas me aferraba a él con tanto anhelo.

— amor....que es....mmm... eso...

— aah.... que amor? ...

— este copito turquesa....aah!

Tocó mi área sensible, entonces paró bruscamente, y posó sus manos en mi caderas.  
Habla entrecortado, debido al esfuerzo que hacía al levantarme.

—.... yo....aah..mmnn...Me lo..hice hace mucho tiempo.... en tu honor... quería sentirme unido a ti de alguna manera....

Se sonrojo más cuando lo dijo.

— qué!

— yo...desde antes....e tenido un crush contigo...te e amado desde antes, desde que te vi en tu época de júnior, desde que vi tus hermosos ojos en la tele ( me toca una mejilla ) me cautivaste, supe que eras el amor de mi vida.... nunca imaginé que llegaría a conocerte, nunca imaginé que mi destino me guiará a ti....Víctor crees en el hilo rojo del destino?, yo no lo creía antes, pero ahora si.... si no fuera cierto, no sería posible la relación que tengo contigo ahora, te amo Víctor Nikiforov.... no imaginó mi vida sin ti, sin ti mi amado Vitya....

Me conmovió hasta las lágrimas, busque sus labios con ansias. Después Yuuri dijo algo en su idioma natal, lo único que entendí fue Vitya.

— kamisama permíteme el tiempo de Vitya a mi lado

******

— Vitya.... veo que tuviste una sección muy deliciosa anoche.

Tocó las marcas que Yuuri me habia dejado.

Me sonroje, ya eran las pocas veces que Chris me bañaba, Yuuri me ayudaba desde hace días, pero hoy tuvo que ayudar a su familia su padre había caído enfermo, y su hermana hace poco se había ido con su novio a Estados Unidos.

— me alegro que tengas acción amigo, espero que Yuuri te lave bien.

— lo hace Chris, me da unos buenos baños...

— mmmn… Me alegro por ti. Dime cuando le vas a pedir que viva contigo?

— pronto.... lo haré en su cumpleaños, ya terminaron los arreglos del depa?

— ya falta poco, esto si es nuevo para ti.... vender tu Penthouse y mudarte abajo.

— sabes porqué lo hice.... Chris

— lo sé... y me alegra que lo hayas hecho amigo, yo también me compré un piso abajo, no fue fácil negociar para que me dejarán al lado tuyo.

— en serio!

— por supuesto! Quiero estar cerca de mi amigo y compartir su felicidad.

Me abraza.

— te quiero Christopher....

Me da un beso en la mejilla.

Yuuri es mi felicidad, mi complemento, siempre me mira con mucha ternura y me abraza como si fuera la persona más importante de su vida.

Pero nuestra felicidad se vio afectada un día.

después de caer enfermó su padre Yuuri venía regularmente a verme, pero después no vino en una semana, su padre todavía estaba mal, fue hospitalizado, insistí en cubrir sus gastos, Yuuri no quería, pero al final acepto.  
solo por whatsapp o llamada nos comunicabamos.

< te extraño mucho amor, quiero estar contigo>

< no es fácil tampoco estar lejos de ti.... como sigues?>

< estoy bien....no te preocupes>

< En serio... mi amor, no quiero que te de neumonía de nuevo>

< descuida... Chris cuida bien de mi.... sabes como e deseado ir a tu casa...pero no me dejan salir>

< es mejor así cariño....es por tu bien...sabes... Phichit se ofreció a venir unos días ayudar, parece que está de baja en la cafetería para entrenar más, dice que en el tiempo libre puede venir ayudarnos>

< increíble... dale mis saludos a todos.... cuidate mi amor>

< buenas noches mi vida>

El sábado por la noche, estaba en el salón del piano, Chris movió la banca para que pudiera tocarlo, mi madre estaba en una cena con un "amigo" me parece justo que quiera rehacer su vida ya.

Me mandaba mensajes a cada momento para saber si estaba bien, si había comido la cena que me dejó, y me prometía volver pronto para meterme en la cama.

Estaba tocando la melodía que Yuuri me dedicó, había visto tutoriales para poder tocarla bien, no me salía mal.

De pronto escucho que tocan la puerta que da al jardín, me deslizó despacio, para ver quien era.

— si?! ( algo dudoso)

— Vitya!.... soy Yuuri!

Rápido quito llave y retrocedi un poco para que pasará.

La imagen me dejó helado, Yuuri se miraba muy afectado, traía las ropas un poco estropeada, sus gafas estaban rotas, no traía abrigo, con lo friolento que es, tenía sangre en su nariz, me puse nervioso.

— Yuuri que te paso!.

Trata de sonreír pero le ruedan unas lágrimas, se lanza a darme un fuerte abrazo.

— por favor!.... no me preguntes nada mi amor por favor.... que bueno que estés bien... te eh extrañado tanto mi amor.

Llora con sentimiento, me parte el alma verlo así, pero respetaré su voluntad, lo abracé fuertemente, con mis lágrimas.

Fue a darse un baño, fui al closet y como pude baje una camisa mía y saqué un pants, también saqué un boxer tal vez le quede algo grande, pero eso no importaba, fui a dárselas, antes de tocar escucho unos pequeños sollozos, como queriendo callarlos, me dolió el alma, pero no iba a presionar lo, si el lo desea me lo contara.

— Yuuri dejaré un cambio de ropa aquí.

— gracias.... ( voz ronca)

Cuando salió se miraba un poco más calmado, no pregunte nada.

Me metió en la cama con cuidado, después él se metió al lado mío, no lo hizo como siempre lo hacía, siempre me tenía él de cucharita, pero esta vez él se puso en esa posición, me beso por un momento con sentimiento.

— abrazarme por favor mi amor. Quiero que me envuelvas en tus hermosas alas y me lleves a un bello sueño, quiero olvidarme del mundo por un momento.

Lo hice, lo envolvi entre mis brazos, si pudiera saber lo que sucede, desearía borrar lo que le aflige... pero no lo voy a presionar, tomo una mano y la beso, me doy cuenta que traía una marca rojiza alrededor de ella, como si alguien ejerció presión ahí.

Lloré en silencio por mi Yuuri.


	30. Broken dreams

30\. Broken dreams

" Nuestro amor es como el viento, no se ve, pero se siente" 

es la frase que quisiera creer por siempre

" no ....por favor sueltenme¡"

**" Yuuri"**

" BASTA!"

Al principio el comportamiento de Yuuri era un poco extraño, estaba un poco evasivo conmigo , lo miraba llorar en silencio, y cuando preguntaba solo sonreía y decía que era una basura que le había caído en el ojo.

Otras veces cuando se quedaba en las noche, lo tocaba cariñosamente, tratando que olvidará lo que le había pasado, lo que no me había contado, nos besabamos, le hacía ver que quería hacerle el amor cuando le acariciaba el trasero, entonces rompía el beso y me miraba asustado, dejándome confundido y un poco herido, trataba de disimular lo que me hacía sentir, le sonrío y beso sus nudillos.

comencé a entender que Yuuri ya no quería que yo le hiciera el amor y era comprensible, yo prácticamente no le ayudaba en nada, el tenía que hacer todo el esfuerzo desde prepararse y embestirse sólo, yo sólo era como el consolador que amarras a un peluchito y sólo espera a ser llenado por el delicioso trasero que tenia... acaso Yuuri ya no quería una vida así conmigo?, este sentimiento me quema, me lástima.

Deje de provocarle entonces, si él quería hacermelo estaba bien, no podía oponerme a sus deseos, no quiero que se cansé de mi, lo que más temo es que Yuuri me rechace, que se cansé de lo que debe hacer para complacernos sexualmente, pero al pasar el tiempo Yuuri ni siquiera me a tocado de esa forma, eso me entristece, será que ya no me desea de esa forma? Cuanto tiempo será prudente para empezar a preguntar?

Con los días, Yuuri se ve más relajado, su padre se recuperó muy bien y ahora viene a la casa de nuevo, e incluso me a pedido quedarse conmigo unos días.

\- lo dices en serio!

Me siento feliz y él se ve algo ansioso.

\- bueno si..i tu quieres... mi padre ya está bien.... y la verdad es que yo quiero estar contigo... no quiero que me mal interpretes, es sólo que...yo....

\- Yuuri...quieres vivir conmigo?

Se sonrojo.

\- Vitya.... yo... no deseo forzarte a hacer algo que no desees...  
\- Yuuri... tu siempre vas un paso adelante mi amor...

Le agarró las manos y las beso.

\- claro que quiero que vivas conmigo... ya es tiempo de hacerlo

\- Víctor...yo....

\- shhh!... estos meses han sido suficiente para darme cuenta que tu y yo estamos destinados, ya no quiero pasar ningún día lejos de ti.. 

Se veía que quería llorar, me abrazo con fuerza.

\- te amo Vitya....

Se mudó al día siguiente, Chris le ayudó a traer unas maletas, mi madre se sorprendió un poco, pero dijo que estaba bien, si era mi deseo, podía arreglarle una habitación en la casa, le pedí que lo dejara estar en mi cuarto, de todas formas mi madre ya sabía que convivimos y aparentar otra cosa; era algo raro a estas alturas.

Aún hay veces que lo siento distante, siento que me oculta cosas, un día recibió unos análisis de un laboratorio, vi que respiro aliviado.

\- amor que es eso?

Arrugo el papel y se puso tenso.

\- aah!....no es nada... nada importante amor....

no me dijo nada más, trato de ser lo más comprensivo que puedo, pero hay veces que deseo saber lo que sucede, lo que le sucedió ese día, porqué venía de esa forma, porqué desde entonces a venido comportándose extraño conmigo... Me hace sentir tan.... no... no debo de pensar eso... Yuuri no sería capaz de engañarme o si?.

Pronto sería el cumpleaños de mi Yuuri, ya tenía listo su regalo y también algo extra, esperó que le encante la idea.

Llegamos a su casa, al pequeño restaurante de sus padres, estos cerraron para celebrar la ocasión, me sentía nervioso y ansioso por saber si le iba a gustar mi regalo, era más una reunion familiar, estaban sus padres, Mari y su novio, Phichit el amigo de Yuuri , mi primo Yuri y por supuesto Christopher, mi madre no podía acompañarnos si no hasta mas tarde.

Era tan agradable estar entre familia, me hacían sentir tan bien, sin complejos o miradas de molestia o lástima, después del almuerzo hicieron juegos y contaron anécdotas de Yuuri, haciéndole sonrojar de vez en cuando, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que había reído con otros hasta dolerme el estómago.

\- en serio! Entonces no es por gusto que te queda el apodo de cerdo!... si antes fuiste uno.... Vitya deberías quedarte con esta foto.

Con picardía me muestra una de cuando tenía doce años, se miraba algo rellenito.

\- claro.... deberías darmela amor.

\- qué?!

Más tarde mamá Hiroko traía el pastel, le cantamos el feliz cumpleaños y cuando sopló las velas con Yurio compartimos miradas cómplices, untamos los dedos en el turrón y cuando Yuuri las había apagado, le llenamos las mejillas del turrón, Phichit le tomo una foto.

\- Ey! Eso no se vale!!

Rompemos a reír, le alcance una servilleta para que se limpiara, se quitó los lentes, porqué también le había caído un poco, y en un susurro me dice.

\- te diviertes Vitya?

\- por supuesto!.... pero no debería ser al revés, que hay de ti?

Me sonríe.

\- nunca había pasado un maravilloso cumpleaños como ahora.

Enlaza mi mano y la besa.

\- te amo Vitya.....

De pronto suena el timbre, y mamá Hiroko va a ver quien es.

No tardó mucho en aparecer junto a unos señores y un joven rubio ojos esmeraldas, pude sentir lo tenso que se puso Yuuri.

\- feliz cumpleaños hijo.

Dijo la señora que le entregaba un regalo, Yuuri se levantó y va hacia ella.

\- gracias.... yo.... no se hubieran molestado....

\- perdón por venir sin avisar, pero pensamos que sería un sorpresa así... aunque pensé que lo íbamos a celebrar en la casa como los otros años.

Yuuri se veía incómodo con la presencia de esas personas.

\- porque no se sientan justo ahora íbamos a cortar el pastel.

mamá Hiroko los invita a sentarse.

Chris estaba a mi par y me susurro.

\- Vitya....creó que ese debe ser él ex.

Rápido lo volteó a ver, y él joven miraba a mi Yuuri con mucho anhelo, esto hizo doler a mi corazón.

De ahí vi como Yuuri le dijo que lo siguiera a otra habitación, tenía que decirle algo, eso me inquieto mucho.

\- tú también hiroko te debes haber sorprendido mucho cuando te lo dijo Yuuri.

\- si un poco, pero respeto mucho las decisiones de mi hijo, ya estás mejor querida.

\- si...mucho mejor... y este apuesto joven quién es?

Se me quedó viendo, como analizando me, me sentí un poco cohibido.

\- soy Víctor Nikiforov..

\- aah! Eres el jefe de Yuuri!

\- bueno.... yo 

No prestaba mucha atención a la charla, me estaba carcomiendo el hecho de que Yuuri se fuera hablar con ese tipo a solas.

\- disculpen.

Dije y le pedí a Chris que sacará la cajita pequeña de mi mochila.

\- quieres que te ayude anciano?

Me dijo Yuri un poco preocupado.

\- no estaré bien.... la casa es como si estuviera hecha para mi...

Me fui hacía el rumbo que tomaron esos dos, algo me dice que no deberían estar solos.

Escucho murmullos en el salon que está antes de salir al patio, me acerco pero antes de abrir la puerta escucho lo que dicen.

\- te dije que no fui yo.... soy incapaz de hacerté daño cariño, tu lo viste!

\- mientes!... como sé que no fue un vil plan...

\- Yuuri.... sabes bien que nunca te haría algo así, no sería capaz de eso… acaso no recuerdas las noches de pasión que tuvimos, la delicadeza de mis dedos en ti, todavía siento el calor de tu piel en mi, como crees que te dañaria si todavía te amo.

De ahí hubo un breve silencio, me anime abrir la puerta, pero entonces desee no haberlo hecho, Yuuri estaba de espaldas y el rubio de frente viendo a la puerta, lo tenía sujeto de los hombros, haciendo que Yuuri estuviera de puntillas, ellos se estaban besando..., vi como él me miró con desdén, mientras Yuuri lo empujó con fuerza y volteó, se quedó aterrado en cuanto me vio.

\- Vitya!!!....

Sentí como las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro.


	31. Pain in the heart.

Algo me dice que que las cosas no van a ir bien, Yuuri se está comportando raro, dejo a Víctor para cruzar unas palabras con él recién llegado, el cerdo se miraba un poco inquieto.

veo con disimulo a Víctor y veo como Chris le dice algo al oído, su reacción es ver a esos dos de inmediato, Víctor arrugo un poco el seño, en muestra de incomodidad, entonces me cayó el veinte, posiblemente sea alguien que fue muy cercano.

se llevó a ese pelo de elote de aquí, que le pasa!, porqué se va con otro hombre, puede que el anciano sea demasiado ingenuo para sentir celos, o tal vez vea inofensiva esa acción, pero si fuera yo, no me gustaría que mi pareja, se perdiera de mi vista con otro tipo, y menos sin decirme nada, Yuuri no deberías de dejar a tu novio aquí e irte con otro.

De ahí vi que él anciano quería ir tras de ellos.

\- quieres que te ayude anciano?

\- no estaré bien.... la casa es como si estuviera hecha para mi...

Vi un pequeño destello de duda en su mirada, antes de marcharse me acerque a Chris.

— qué sucede?

— parece que ese hombre es él ex de Yuuri....

Trate de no elevar mi voz.

— pero que demonios hace aqui? A que idiota se le ocurre invitar a su ex, cuando estas con tu novio... o es acaso es qué a ese cerdo ya le llegó la grasa al cerebro.. . No me digas que la familia esta de acuerdo con eso?

— no creó que Yuuri lo haya invitado..... y sospecho que sus familiares no están enterados de lo que fueron esos dos....

Iba a preguntar algo más cuando esa vieja me dirige la palabra.

— tú también eres amigo de mi hijo?

— no sé quien demonios es su hijo!

Dije irritado, me estaba molestando el hecho de que ese cerdo se haya ido con su ex, para hablar que mierdas, olvidando que tiene a Víctor aquí, sentí como Chris me dio una patada, para decirme que fui descortes, la vieja se me quedó viendo con indignación.

— qué muchacho más insolente!

— los insolentes son ustedes, colarse donde no han sido llamados!

Dije con aspereza.

— pero de qué estas hablando muchacho malcriado, tu sólo eres un invitado más!, nosotros somos familia.

— disculpa!?

La mamá del cerdo se miraba confundida, eso me confirma las sospechas de Chris, tal parece que el cerdo no les a contado de su relación con él.. no saben nada, antes de su relación con Vitya.

— Hiroko, creí que estaba claro de quien estábamos hablando.... de John y Yuuri por su puesto!

— yo estaba hablando de Víctor, es él novio de Yuuri.... para nosotros John solo es un amigo del casi ya no habla Yuuri... cuando dijiste que te sentías feliz con la relación de Yuuri pensé que hablamos de Vitya....

— no querida...estas equivocada mi John, nos confesó hace poco que era gay y que tenía una relación con tu hijo.

— eso no es posible! Susan... Yuuri y Vitya llevan saliendo ya un tiempo

La mujer se quedó pálida un momento, de pronto se escucha que están discutiendo, veo que entra Vitya llorando con amargura, atrás de él Yuuri que se miraba desesperado.

— por favor escuchame!. .. es un mal entendido!.

Lo quiso tomar de un brazo y Vitya le pegó con fuerza.

— DEJAME!.... NO ME TOQUES!...

— Vitya por favor escuchame!

Se le puso de rodillas, empezó a llorar también.

— DEJAME ACLARAR TODO!

— VETE A LA MIERDA!.... COMO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI, SI NI SIQUIERA TIENES LOS HUEVOS DE CONTARME LO QUE TE PASA! PREFIERES CONTARLE A TU EX TUS PROBLEMAS QUE A MI!....

— escuchame....por favor!.... yo no... podía....

— CÁLLATE!!.... CHRIS SACAME DE AQUÍ POR FAVOR!.

Vitya se miraba tan dolido, e incluso más que la vez que lo abandonó su novia.

Chris lo toma en brazos, para llevárselo.

— trae la silla Yuri.

— Por favor!....No... Vit...ya

— Yuri... no dejes que nos....siga..

Dijo Víctor casi en un sollozo.  
Yuuri se levantó, entonces me interpuse en su camino y le di un trompon que fue a dar al suelo de nuevo, el rubio se me lanza encima y le doy una patada en los huevos que también se doblo al suelo.

— Oh ....por dios.... salvaje!...

— callese el pinche osico señora si no quiere dar al suelo también.

Ella se asustó y agarro su pecho como si le iba a dar un ataque, su marido la agarra de la espalda.

— por... favor.... déjame....tengo que explicarle...

— explicar que Yuuri! Qué le has hecho a Víctor!.... mejor aclaremos eso que dice Susan, tu y John son amantes o qué?.... 

Yuuri se levantó del suelo, limpiando la sangre de su nariz, su madre se miraba muy furiosa, me recordó a tía Lilia, cuando se enoja conmigo.

— mamá.... yo.... antes.... tuve una relación con John.... pero rompí con él antes de salir con Víctor....

La mamá de Yuuri le da una cachetada.

— porqué no lo dijiste antes..... creí que Vitya era la primera pareja en tu vida.... porqué nos mentistes!... jugaste con él!

— jamás jugaría con Vitya.. yo... lo siento.... mamá... por no decir antes lo de John...

Miro al rubio en reprienda.

— tú también di algo.... o también vas a negar eso!

Vasilo un momento, hasta que al fin hablo.

— fue mi culpa.... también tenía miedo de salir del closet.. le pedí discreción a Yuuri. Mamá ... Quería decírtelo.... pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando lo hice... lo siento mamá.... pero Yuuri y yo rompimos hace mucho.... Yuuri no me ama, él ama a ese joven que vistes salir... no te lo dije antes, por miedo a que sufrieras otra recaída, yo no puedo forzar a que me ame de nuevo... yo no quiero forzar que tenga una relación conmigo, y ahora por mi culpa a peleado con su novio... lo siento Yuuri.

Se miraba sincero cuando lo dijo.  
La mujer se le quedó viendo incrédula, luego se desmaya en los brazos de su marido.

Nos asustamos, pero Yuuri le importó un carajo ese hecho, tenía algo más en mente, me quería quitar de la puerta.

— Yuri déjame salir por favor....

— no sé que a pasado con Víctor para ponerlo así... pero no voy a permitir que lo lastimen de nuevo...

— por favor!....

Forcejeo un poco conmigo, escuché el crason de la camioneta llamando me, entonces vi que él moreno lo sujeto por detrás, dejándolo confundido.

— vete ahora Yurio.

Agarré la silla y la doble, y me di la vuelta, escuchando los gritos de Yuuri que lo soltara.

Metí rápido la silla atrás, de la prisa había olvidado mi abrigo, me subí atrás, y Vitya se miraba muy afectado, trataba de contenerse tapando su cara con las manos pero no podía, estaba llorando con amargura.

Me senté con él y lo abraze con fuerza.

— no.....otra...vez.... yuri....me ilusionaron de nuevo.... yo.. no sirvo...para esto... Tal vez fue mi culpa por enamorarme tan rápido...

— tranquilo..... no es tu culpa... no lo es Vitya.... tu hiciste lo correcto, los imbéciles son ellos.....

Su voz era dolida, me partía el alma verlo tan vulnerable, llorando con tanto dolor, Christopher nos miraba con empatía, le hice una seña para que arrancara, y pude ver como el cerdo se había safado del agarré y venía corriendo tras de nosotros, pero no nos alcanzó, escucho su grito a los lejos.

— Vityaaaaaaaa!


	32. Vetado

— VETE A LA MIERDA!.... COMO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI, SI NI SIQUIERA TIENES LOS HUEVOS DE CONTARME LO QUE TE PASA! PREFIERES CONTARLE A TU EX TUS PROBLEMAS QUE A MI!....

Me dolió en el alma, pero me lo merecía por idiota!...

Víctor estaba bastante enojado y herido cuando me dijo esas palabras, estaba en su derecho, soy un maldito idiota, un pendejo, lastime sus sentimientos.... soy una mierda....esta vez en serio lo arruine...

Porqué cuando trato de hacer las cosas bien, siempre pasa algo que después me arrepiento de haber actuado así.  
Nunca quise herir a Víctor... hoy si la cague ... lo lastime en serio, lastime a un ser tan maravilloso, que fue tan dulce y tierno conmigo... hice pedazos su corazón e ilusiones.

— qué demonios haces aquí?

— lo siento mis padres insistieron en venir... yo

— mentira!... creí ser muy claro la última vez... nuestra relación terminó, yo no te amo John, mi vida es al lado de Vitya , él es, él único para mi, lo nuestro fue bonito mientras duró..., pero con el tiempo se terminó lo que sentía por ti... y tú sabes el porqué pasó!

— Yuuri... lo siento...créeme, que entiendo lo que dices... Cuando te fuiste me puse a pensar en todo y tienes razón, no puedo seguir aferrado a ti, yo te falle en muchos sentidos... no puedo obligar te a estar conmigo, a pesar de lo que siento por ti... debo verte como un amigo nada más, a pesar de todo, no quisiera perder tu contacto

— hablas en serio... crees que podriamos ser amigos después de lo que querías hacer con tu madre..... creó que a Víctor no le gustaría que fuera amigo de mi ex.... 

— Yuuri hay muchas personas que son muy buenos amigos después de terminar una relación, solo digo que lo pienses un poco...

— si lo son porque han roto de manera pacífica, nosotros no lo hicimos así.... tu ni siquiera piensas que amo a Víctor crees que estoy con él para darte celos... pues no es así, yo amo a Víctor con todo mi ser, nunca había conocido a nadie como él y agradezco a la vida por ponerlo en mi camino.

Vi que arrugo un poco el seño en inconformidad.

— si tanto lo amas, porqué no te atreves a decirle lo que te ocurrió ese día... conociéndote sé que has callado eso....acaso temes que te tenga asco por ese incidente... que piense que no vales nada...

Esta vez yo fui quien arrugo el seño.

— no tienes derecho de preguntar si le digo a Víctor o no de eso... y...ya que tocaste el tema... quiero saber, porqué tú estabas ahí esa noche, acaso tú tuviste que ver en eso? Todavía estas sentido por ya no tenerme!

La voz me comenzaba a temblar.

— no! Jamás haría tal cosa.

— no te creo!.... tú no sabes lo sucio que me sentí cuando ellos me tocaron!... si estabas ahí porqué permitistes que me tocarán!, que me hicieran lo qué quisieron, e incluso amenazaron con hacerle daño a mi pareja si los denunciaba.... tú...Porqué! Estabas ahí... ( sentía que casi quería llorar)... si fuiste tú... yo jamás te lo voy a perdonar John.

\- te dije que no fui yo.... soy incapaz de hacerté daño cariño, tu lo viste!... me dio rabia que ellos te tocarán.... vistes que les pegué para que te dejarán... 

\- mientes!... como sé que no fue un vil plan...como sé si lo hiciste para quedar de héroe conmigo .. oh... querías hacerlo también verdad.... pero te arrepentiste a último momento!

\- Yuuri.... sabes bien que nunca te haría algo así, acaso no recuerdas las noches de pasión que tuvimos, la delicadeza de mis dedos en ti, todavía siento el calor de tu piel en mi, como crees que te dañaria si todavía te amo... jamás usaría un sucia jugada para tenerte de nuevo... 

Me agarra para acercarme a él casi parece que nos estuviéramos besando, me dice en un susurrar.

— nunca te lastimaria así Yuuri.... pero tu también te estas lastimado, tus ojos lo reflejan todo... están llenos de dolor.... también lo lastimas a él por tu silencio ... tienes que aprender a hablar de tus miedos e inseguridades con él.... no hagas las cosas complicadas, así fue como fracasamos.... no nos dimos el tiempo de hablar entre nosotros.... y créeme si sigues así también lo perderás.

— y qué¡ ahora eres un maldito psicoanalista!.... sabes muy bien que no sólo fui yo el que hizo fracasar la relación, fuiste tú también, por llevar a esa chicas a tu casa... 

Lo empuje, escuché la puerta abrirse al mismo tiempo, y un quejido, volteó y era Víctor, nos miraba sorprendido, de repente comenzó a llorar, en su mirada se leía, decepción y rabia contenída.

— Vitya!! 

Comencé a temblar.

— qué demonios sucede aquí!?

— Vitya no es lo qué parece!...

— aah no!.... para mi es muy claro lo que estaban haciendo! qué otra cosa querían hacer al estar solos!?  
Jamás imaginé que fueras así Katsuki...

— espera! Deja que te explique Yuuri....

— TÚ NO TE METAS!

— Vitya escuchame...por favor vine aquí solo para hablar con John... de...

— de que?.... De contarle como me ves la cara mientras sigues con él.... si pobre lisiado, hagamole creer que estas enamorado de él para burlarnos después...

— no es así Víctor..por favor déjame que te explique...por favor!..

Trate de acercarme pero retrocedio.

— explicarme qué!... que la razón por la que no me tocas es porqué sigues con él.. que la indiferencia que has tenido estos días es porqué te cansaste de jugar conmigo!...

— no Vitya... yo... aaauh!

Víctor me tiro una cajita que se estrelló en mi cabeza...

— escuchalo Víctor.... sólo así entenderás....

— TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!

Dijo irritado.

— YUURI SE PORTA ASÍ PORQUÉ LO VIOLARON!

—JOHN!!

Víctor se quedó atónito un momento, luego esos ojos fríos de nuevo, esos que te traspasa la piel y te dicen que te odiaran de por vida... sumado al llanto que no podía controlar ya...

— así que tú se lo dijiste a él....en vez de a mi....

— Víctor... iba buscar el momento preciso para decirte lo...

— estoy cansado que la gente supone o creé, que es lo que pueden decirme, o que me conviene saber, como si fuera tan frágil...por dios no estoy enfermo de la cabeza, soy un maldito lisiado..... yo...eemm ( contiene un quejido)... creí en ti... creí que me querías tal como soy... yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti.... yo... váyanse al maldito carajo los dos!

Bajo la mirada y dio la vuelta...

— Víctor noooo!....

Le di en el estómago a John.

— tú idiota!... Porqué se lo soltaste así!...

— cof... cof... tal...vez así entendería que no hay nada entre..nosotros.

— lo has arruinado más!...

Salí tras él...pero fue inútil no quiso escucharme.... perdí a mi vida...

Fui a la casa y mamá Lilia tampoco me dejó ver lo, también me miraba con frialdad, y estaba en su derecho.. me soltó a los perros para que me sacarán de ahí... y también mi madre me dio la espalda sin escucharme...

— yo no crié a un hijo ingrato para herir a un ser tan tierno como Vitya, quiero que te vallas de esta casa ahora!....

— mamá...por favor....

— no Yuuri...lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, dañaste a ese bello ángel, Yuuri!.... y tú ( a John) no quiero verte ni a tus padres de nuevo en mi casa.... de haber sabido jamás los hubiera dejado entrar... par de sinvergüenzas.... como pueden ir engañando a gente inocente como Víctor.... que los perdone Dios ....yo no!.

Nunca había visto a mi madre tan enojada.

— señora yo no estoy con Yuuri... yo..

— silencio... vete ya!... ya vino la ambulancia por tu madre... vete y jamás vuelvas!.... tu también vete ya Yuuri!...

— Hiroko....escucha a tu hijo por favor mujer...

— no papá... esta bien... ya es tiempo de dejar...los

Todo lo que conocía, todo se a derrumbado, por mis malas decisiones...mi amado Vitya... qué haré para tener tú perdón...


	33. Cómo sigo sin tí

Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado  
Y llora mi alma en soledad  
La vida me puso junto a ti   
Nunca pude predecir  
Me convertiría en tu pasado

Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando aquel amor

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos   
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro el corazón

Te fuiste de aquí, todo en silencio  
Quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor, noo  
Sueño que te abrazo una vez más   
Me despierto y ya no estás  
Me estoy ahogando en el vacío, no

Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida  
Te fuiste…

Reik.

****

Hiciste pedazos mi corazón, me ilusionaste y después me tiraste a la basura, destruiste lo bello que pudo ser.

yo que creí en nuestro amor, yo que pensé que nadie me amaría de nuevo, que no valía nada ya..., y llegaste cambiaste mi soledad, me hiciste creer en mi, llenaste de luz mi oscuridad, me hiciste creer en el amor, me hiciste anhelar escuchar tu voz , sentir tus caricias, tus besos, oir tu risa, observar tus gestos, perderme en tu pasión.

entraste a mi vida como una fuerte brisa, despojando la dura coraza que había en mi corazón , comencé a sonreír, anhelar el mañana, tenía una razón muy fuerte para levantarme de la cama , despertar sólo para verte , para ver como sonríes para mi, y perderme en tus ojos, quería levantarme temprano, arreglarme para ti, conocerte y hacer que te enamoras de mi cada día, quise ser lo más sincero contigo, te desnude mi alma , te conté cosas que a nadie más le había dicho, me inspirabas confianza, te entregue todo lo que podía dar, te di mi corazón, te entregue mi cuerpo, toda la pasión que podía ofrecer.... y aún así no fue suficiente para ti...

Todo fue mentira, con esto.. me enseñaste que nadie podría quererme de nuevo, me hiciste ver que mi vida no vale nada..., solo compasión y lástima provocó, me hiciste mierda!... me destrozaste mi corazón, destruyendo mi alma, en mil pedazos.... quiero odiarte .... quiero odiarte por lo que me has hecho... por lo que has provocado de nuevo en mi... 

pero no puedo.... no puedo... yo.... te amo... a pesar de todo... y sé que ya no debería de hacerlo..... no debo seguir aferrado a lo que no puede ser...pero no es fácil, me enamoré como nunca pensé hacerlo, me enamoré incluso más que la última vez.... como olvidar este sentimiento?... me duele... pero debo dejarlo ir.... me está haciendo daño .... además tu no me quieres... sólo jugaste conmigo.... ahora debes estar riéndote con él.... haciendo el amor con él.... diciendo lo estúpido e iluso que fui....por creer en ti... yo... ya no sé cómo vivir....yo... a nadie le interesó como persona...

Rara vez lloraba enfrente de mi madre, me aferre a ella como si fuera un crío, llorando como si ya no hubiera un mañana, mientras acariciaba mi cabello, trataba de ser fuerte pero también lloraba en silencio, conmigo.

— mamá....otra vez mamá... mmnn jugaron conmigo... ya no quiero vivir.... no tengo razones para hacerlo... no valgo la pena...

— no...no..no cariño...tranquilo... mi amor... lo vas a superar... vas a salir adelante... 

— NO...NO... MAMÁ.... NO. .ya no valgo nada..... ya no tengo valor para nadie... no pueden verme como persona, no piensan que siento también....que amo.... y me duele mamá.... me duele que la persona que me ha hecho daño, sea la que más amo en esta vida.. 

Se estremeció

— para mi vales mucho mi amor.... no digas que no! ..... yo.. haré que paguen por lo que te hicieron?

— no mamá!... déjalo así.... no quiero hacerle ningún daño... 

— pero mirate cariño.... como puedes ser tan gentil con él, si él te ha demostrado lo contrario...

Acaricia mi mejilla llorosa.

— porqué eres tan bueno... Vitya... a pesar de todo lo que te hagan, porqué no puedes guardar rencor... bb...

Agache la cabeza.

— no puedes dañar lo que amas....por mucho que este te hiera el alma... pero yo.... no pienso ... ( frunci los labios un momento)... no puedo tolerar....mamá.... no fue sincero conmigo. .. me duele lo que a callado.... pude haber sufrido con él.... pero me dejó afuera... pude haber entendido y ayudar a buscar una solución.... pero todavía sigue con él.... los vi mamá.... se estaban besando a mis espaldas... y para el colmo... ese tal John me grita en la cara que sabé la razón del comportamiento de Yuuri.. me dolió, saber que sufre por eso, pero también me dolió su silencio.... porqué no confío en mi? .. duele mucho saber que nunca robe su corazón, nunca fui especial para él... yo no puedo perdonar esto de nuevo...

Aviento unas portaretratos que tenía en la mesa de noche con rabia, estas se quiebran en el suelo.

— me quiero morir!...

Aprieto mi cabeza con mis manos, como si eso va solucionar lo que siento...me siento tan miserable, mi madre trata de consolarme, pero la verdad es que no hay consuelo para arreglar un alma rota.

There (he) goes in front of me  
Take my life and set me free again  
We'll make a memory out of it  
Holy road is at my back  
Don't look on, take me back again  
We'll make a memory out of it

We finally fall apart and we break each other's hearts  
If we wanna live young, love, we better start today

It's gotta get easier, oh easier somehow  
'Cause I'm falling, I'm falling  
Oh easier and easier somehow  
Oh I'm calling, I'm calling  
And it isn't over, unless it is over  
I don't wanna wait for that  
It's gotta get easier and easier somehow  
But not today  
Not today

There he goes in front of me  
Take my life, set me free again  
We'll make a memory out of it  
Holy road was at my back  
Don't look on, take me back again  
We'll make a memory out of it

We finally fall apart and we break each other's hearts  
If we wanna live young, love, we better start today

It's gotta get easier, oh easier somehow  
'Cause I'm falling, I'm falling  
Oh easier and easier somehow  
Oh I'm calling, I'm calling  
And it isn't over, unless it is over  
I don't wanna wait for that  
It's gotta get easier and easier

So come with me  
You'll come with me, eh eh eh  
So come with me  
You'll come with me, eh eh eh  
Not today  
Not today  
Not today  
Not today

It's gotta get easier and easier somehow  
'Cause I'm falling, I'm falling  
And easier and easier somehow  
Oh I'm calling and calling  
And it isn't over unless it is over  
I don't wanna wait for that  
It's gotta get easier and easier somehow  
It's gotta get easier and easier somehow  
Not today  
Not today  
Not today  
Not today  
Not today

— by not today.... not today... not today.... cause I'm falling .... I 'm falling..... falling...

Las lágrimas ruedan mientras sigo acostado a un lado de mi cama, mirando fijo hacia la ventana, entonando nuestra canción.. la nieve cae al igual que mis lágrimas, al igual que los pedazos de mi alma, todavía se siente tu aroma entre las sábanas y duele tanto... a lo lejos a veces escuchó tu voz, llamándome con desesperación, pidiendo verme, pero sólo lo imagino... los recuerdos de lo que fue me borbandea la mente... pero sólo es eso un recuerdo de una mentira, nadie puede amar alguien como yo.... nadie.... como seguir adelante cuando te destrozaron de nuevo?... 

No te odio, simplemente estoy muy herido y decepcionado de que nunca fuiste lo que un día prometiste ser....


	34. De que me sirve la vida

De que me sirve la vida,   
si eres lo que yo pido....,  
los recuerdos no me alcanzan   
pero me mantienen vivo.

De que me sirve la vida,   
si no la vivo contigo,   
de que me sirve la esperanza   
si es lo último que muere....   
y sin ti ya la e perdido.

*****

Los días sin ver a mi amado, son una tortura, no saber de él es tan doloroso, soy un imbécil, lo sé, un gran imbécil, no debí de haberle ocultado nada, sólo por no querer verlo sufrir conmigo por lo que me había ocurrido, pero...   
le eh hecho más daño... mi silencio lo ha dañado más... no quise que pasará eso... el dolor en sus ojos, me duele mucho más de lo que ellos me hicieron .... 

él piensa que jugué con sus sentimientos, que lo engañe.... que nunca lo ame... no... no es cierto... yo lo amo...lo amo ... no puedo vivir sin él.... no imaginó mi vida sin él a mi lado... tengo que arreglar esto... 

— MAMÁ DÉJAME VERLO POR FAVOR!.... POR FAVOR! DEJA QUE LE EXPLIQUÉ LO QUE PASÓ....

Cada día me aferró a las rejas de la casa, sin importarme el frío, sin importarme el ladrido de los perros, con la esperanza que me dejen pasar, gritando hasta quedarme afónico, o hasta que alguien llamé a la policía y me aleja de ahí.

— por favor.... ( sollozos) por favor!... déjame ver a mi Vitya....tengo que explicar...me...

— VETE!..

Veo a mamá Lilia acercarse un poco a la reja, les hace una seña a los perros para que retrocedan.

— MAMÁ! Por favor...sólo un momento....por favor quiero verlo... solo un momento...

— vete de aquí Yuuri!..... o te denunció por acoso.... no mereces estar aquí ya!... sólo mirate pareces un loco desesperado así!

— si estoy desesperado.... por verlo! ... por favor!... sólo un.. momen....

— Nooo!....déjalo ya!... estas molestando psicológicamente a mi hijo.... ya sufrió una decepción antes.... a duras penas salió de ella y ahora tu vienes y lo llevas al infierno de nuevo!.... dejalo ir...déja tranquilo el corazón de mi bb....Yuuri! Si realmente lo amas déjalo ir...

Me mira severamente, mi presencia le afecta también.

— por favor...créame....mamá yo nunca le haría daño!.... yo no lo engañe....no tengo nada ya con mi ex.... mi error fue haber callado.... no decirle que me violaron.... yo no quería que sufriera por mi...yo ... ( caigo de rodillas, sentía un nudo en la garganta) yo... nunca quise ocultar nada... no quise que sintiera asco de mi... no quería que supiera lo que me hicieron pasar, me daba miedo contarle, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.... tuve que hacerme análisis a escondidas de él, no quise tocarlo, hasta saber que no tenía una enfermedad veneria, si estaba sucio...me iba alejar de él... yo nunca quise ....hacerle daño.... él es mi vida...lo.. amo....mamá.... créame por favor!

Cubri mi rostro con ambas manos y comencé a llorar con amargura, recordando los hechos, como ellos me golpearon, me dijeron maldiciones y me desnudaron para penetrar me... de pronto sentí que me cubrieron, levantó la vista y era mamá Lilia, me había dado su chal para cubrirme, me miraba con ojos llorosos, y en forma maternal, le había suavizado la voz.

— siento lo que pasaste pequeño.....pero no puedo dejarte pasar... Vitya está muy herido.... le harías mas daño si te ve ahora... además no creas que te perdono del todo por hacerle sufrir ... vete por favor... tienes que curar tus heridas primero antes de curar las de Vitya... si vuelves hacer esto de nuevo.... tendré que ponerte una demanda Yuuri...

Veo hacía la ventana, conteniendo las ganas de volver a ir a su casa y probar suerte si esta vez podré verlo, escucho la puerta abrir.

— Yuuri.... terminé de traer tu ropa.

— gracias Phichit...

Al principio me enoje con Phichit por no dejar que detuviera a Vitya pero me hizo entender, que Vitya necesitaba estar solo en ese momento.

le ayudó con una maleta, iba a cerrar, cuando una mano me lo impide, asustado veo que es Chris.

— a donde pongo está caja?

— Christopher.!....que haces aquí?.

— fui a buscarte...pero me dijeron que ya no vivías ahí..... pensé que te habías ido con tu novio.... ( modo sarcástico) y que estaban muy felices por hacerle mierda la vida a Vitya.

— Chris....yo nunca quise dañarlo ...créeme por favor!...amo a Vitya... mi novio es Vitya.... y no hay nadie más a quien ame que no sea él...

— pues no es eso lo que Vitya me ha contado... tu y ese rubio se estaban besando ese día... él los vio!

— no....Chris ....estaba hablando con él nada más!.... mi estupidez fue no haber hablado enfrente de Víctor..... como se encuentra mi amor?!

Vi que fruncio un poco el seño puso una cara de tristeza.

— la verdad es que no está muy bien... llora todo el tiempo, se queda viendo hacia la nada por largo lapsos con los ojos inexpresivos, casi no come ... Lilia tiene miedo que intente suicidarse de nuevo, a octado por tenerlo bajo medicación antes de que Vitya intente otra cosa... esta vez no sé si lo logré.... le a afectado mucho Yuuri.... tu también veo que la has pasado mal.... te ves horrible...

Sentí doler mi corazón.

— mi pobre Vitya..... por favor deja que lo vea Christopher!....

— no puedo hacerlo.... Lilia me mataría, es más hasta el propio Vitya me mataría..... no quiere verte....

Trague grueso

— él..me...odia?

— no.... no te odia.... pero no quiere verte.... verte es recordarle que le rompiste el corazón, recordarle que no lo amaste..... 

— pero si lo quiero.... lo amo Chris... no quise lastimar lo... nunca quise herir su corazón.

Christopher me mira analizando, si estoy diciendo la verdad.

— quieres contarme lo que ocurrió?

Me llevó un poco de tiempo contarle lo de esa noche, lo aterrado qué me sentía, lo sucio que me sentía, la deshonra que le había hecho a Víctor, su rostro severo cambio a uno de compasión, cuando termine, sentí que temblaba mi cuerpo y mi voz, Chris me abrazo.

— lo siento mucho Yuuri, pensé mal de ti... no importa lo que te dijeron, los haremos pagar por lo que te hicieron, no te preocupes por Vitya, está muy bien cuidado, nadie excepto él podría dañarlo, .... te llevaré con un retratista para que los describas... ya sean uno de esos clanes de odio hacia los homosexuales o mandados por alguien, deberán pagar .... me parece muy extraño que tu ex estuviera cerca cuando todo paso... no crees que fue idea de él?....

— yo... lo estuve pensando.... él me jura que no..... pero... investigalo también... por favor!... si él tiene que ver... que caiga todo el peso de la ley sobre él!.... créeme que me desquitare de él!

Me sentía tan frustrado le di una patada a la caja que había llevado Chris, cae dejando ver algunas cosas, entre eso el pequeño regalo que me había tirado Vitya en un arrebato de furia, de un lado estaba aplastada, lo veo con sentimiento.

— todavía no lo has abierto!...

— ya sabes lo que contiene?...

— por qué no lo abres mejor...

La destapó veo un pequeño sobre que tenía una carta, una placa que dice "Makachin" y un par de llaves, leo la carta.

A mi amado!

feliz cumpleaños! O como se dice otamjobi onedetou!

Gracias por haber nacido en este tiempo y alegrar mi vida... ah espera eso debería decirle a tu madre tal vez.... por haberte tenido en esta era ( ^♥️^)/ y así hacerme compañía.

Te amo, no sabes cuanto, estoy muy feliz de estar compartiendo contigo, este lindo día...estos son mis regalos, uno... compré un caniche muy lindo, me recordé que tu los amas también y que de pequeño tuviste un cachorrito llamado vicchan.... me pregunto porque lo llamaste así...jajaja..   
Y dos...las llaves son de nuestro nidito de amor 7w7.... estoy listo para vivir solo contigo en Moscú, estoy listo para comenzar una vida juntos, estoy listo para trabajar de nuevo y en una nueva área, tu me inspiras hacer mejor cada día, te prometo que no faltará el pan en tu mesa y que me esforzare por ser mejor en nuestra nueva vida.

No sabes como agradezco por haberte conocido, eres todo lo que soñe tener Yuuri...

Siempre tuyo.

Vitya ♥️

Se me rodaron las lágrimas.

— Vitya...Mi amado Vitya.... mi amor.... Christopher... por favor!

Se quedó pensando un momento.

— me partes el alma.... stk!... esta bien...te dejaré verlo.. sólo un momento.... pero promete que lo dejaras tranquilo después de esto.

— aaah! ♥️♥️

— aah! no ... chicos me parece una mala idea eso!

— por favor Phichit.... de todas formas a esta hora él está en profundo sueño, no le hara daño si no se da cuenta que estuvo ahí.

Sentí que el corazón se me quería salir, de ser posible quería hacerle un altar a Chris, me condujo por la parte de atras de la casa, se aseguró que no estuviera los perros y corrimos hacia la puerta que daba al patio, con precaución la abre y nos adentramos, se sentía tan triste estar ahí.

— iré a ver si no viene Lilia a esta hora toma una rápida ducha, aprovechando que duerme Víctor.

Veo como se dirige a la puerta que da a la estancia, busco a Vitya en su habitación y para sorpresa no está, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo de pronto, voy al cuarto del piano y tampoco está ahí, entonces voy a buscar a Chris y de repente escucho el agua correr en el baño, mi cuerpo tembló, abrí el baño había agua en en suelo y sangre, quise ahogar un grito.

— VITYAAAAAAAA!


End file.
